Legacy
by Forest Angel
Summary: 4th in the Laura/Flack series, set about 10 months after their wedding. After effects of events up to and including 4.20
1. Guilt

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_**AN2**__: This idea came to me earlier and the plot bunnies have hounded me all day until I put it on paper. This opens up another of the Laura/Flack series and is set around 10 months after their wedding. If you haven't read the previous stories you should still be able to follow this, but if anything doesn't make sense let me know._

**1. Guilt**

It was late, the rain pelted against the windows with the latest winter storm. Laura was in their apartment curled up on the sofa surrounded by police files and maps. It was her night off; Don was on nights so she had the place to herself. This shift rota had gone awry as they were usually on the same shift pattern even if they weren't currently working in the same division, that way they at least got to see each other. She was looking forward to working with Mac's crew again when she went back on homicide duty in a few days. She had been so busy in court and stepping up to supervise her old vice shift she'd hardly been near homicide let alone the lab. Those guys were in for a surprise next time they saw her, she'd had a make over including a shorter haircut, so she was looking somewhat different. The pounding on the door drew her out of her reverie and she looked at the clock, it was just after midnight. She pushed herself off the couch and smoothing down Don's shirt she was wearing, she went to the door. After checking the spy hole she opened the door.

"Danny! You're soaking!" She exclaimed stepping back to let him in. He ambled wearily into the apartment and glanced around.

"Flack here?" He asked. Laura could smell the whiskey on his breath.

"He's on nights ... didn't you know?" She asked gently while taking in his dishevelled appearance and stooped posture. "Is everything OK Dan?"

"I screwed up, he told me to stop blaming myself, to stop feeling guilty, I need him to tell me how to do that. ... Reuben was with me when he -" Danny stopped rubbed his hand round the back of his neck and turned to the door. "I need to go, I'm sorry I barged in, something else I screwed up." Laura put her hand on his arm.

"God you're freezing and soaking wet! ... Don't go Danny, not like this. You want to talk? I'll listen if you want. Go take a shower, warm up and I'll grab you some dry clothes of Don's and make some hot chocolate, then we'll talk or you just crash I don't mind, but I can't let you go back out like this, you'll end up with pneumonia or something." He stared at her for a moment then he nodded. She was surprised with the ease at which she could propel him towards the bathroom. "Towels are in the cupboard, I'll leave the clothes on the guest bed. Come find me when you're done." She said closing the door and going into her bedroom.

She entered the kitchen as she heard the water begin running in the bathroom and she picked up the phone.

--

Don was at a crime scene with Stella when he got the call. "Hey sweetheart you ok? I thought you'd be sleeping."

"_Danny's here, he's cracking up Don, I don't know if I'm doing the right thing. He's drunk and soaked from the rain, its like he's been out in it for hours. You seen him today?"_

"He was in the lab earlier, ... I think he and Lindsay broke up." Don told her solemnly.

"_Oh .. she call it off?"_

"Hard to say with how he's been recently. As soon as we've wrapped here I'll stop by. Call me if you need anything."

"_I will. Be careful"_

"Always babe."

Don hung up and pushed the phone into his pocket and turned back to Stella.

"How is your mysterious wife?" She asked, knowing who had called.

"She's good, real good." Answered Don with a smile, leaving Stella to wonder what was going on.

"When do we get to see her? It's been nearly 3 months since I caught more than a glimpse of her. Thought she'd got away from Vice."

"You know they never wanted her to go, and she is good at the job." Don answered back.

"Not to mention how you like her in all those skimpy disguises." Stella replied as she looked at him, with an amused expression.

"She's not back undercover, she'll tell you all about it Friday when we get together. She's also desperate to go shopping."

"May favourite pass time, she free Saturday?" Asked Stella smiling. "I need to go anyway, replace some of the things from the fire."

"Shift starts at 4." He answered.

"You hiding something Flack?" She questioned catching the glint in his eye.

"Me? Nah. You keep asking that, you know these eyes can't lie."

"Something's up. Has been for sometime, everything ok between you and Laura?"

"We're just fine Stell. I'd better go get those statements so I can check on Danny on my way back."

"Danny?"

"He turned up at our place looking for me. Laura's got it under control for now, but I don't want to take chances the mood he's been in lately."

"Don, how bad is he?"

"I'll get back to you later on that." He answered and walked away as Mac approached and they exchanged greetings.

"Stella? Everything alright?"

"Hi Mac, yeah, just trying to figure out the meaning of life you know." She answered turning back to the body while trying to shield herself with an umbrella.

--

Danny stood under the shower for a long time letting the hot water warm his body, while his mind relived the last few weeks and what had happened to him and those around him. He wanted the pain to stop to go away, he wanted to feel better, but every time he thought he was getting past it he ended up back where he started. The image of that little boy laying on the morgue trolley, haunting his dreams, and hitting him when he least expected it at other times. He was responsible for the care and protection of that child and he'd failed. He'd nearly failed when his friends were on that subway train, he failed Reuben, failed Rikki by not protecting her son, she'd trusted him and he let her down in the worst way possible. He failed Lindsay, forgetting her birthday, pushing her away. Now he had totally messed up, sleeping with Rikki was meant to make him feel better, she had been under no illusions about what had happened, but why didn't he feel better? In fact he felt worse, Lindsay had pushed him in the lab earlier then told him she loved him before walking out. Now she wouldn't take his calls, Rikki had gone to see relatives leaving him alone with the nightmares and guilt. Flack had told him to stop blaming himself for Reuben's death, but he didn't know how to, which was why he'd ended in the bar with a bottle of whiskey for dinner before walking the streets in the rain for hours.

He didn't know what to do.

Finally the knocking on the door forced its way into his consciousness and he was once again aware of his surroundings, well sort of. Where was he?

"Messer! You ok in there? I could come in and check, but I'd rather not see you naked!" Called Laura through the door.

"Yeah!, ... I'm coming." He half mumbled. _Shit Laura? Oh yeah, Flack's, but how did he end up in the shower? _

"Danny? Seriously are you OK in there? You've been in there like half an hour, it won't be long till all the hot water goes. I don't want you freezing again."

He shook his head under the steaming water then shut off the taps and reached out for a towel. "I'll be done in a minute." He said loud enough for her to hear.

"Take your time, I'll be in the lounge." He listened to her footsteps trail away down the hall.

When he entered the lounge Laura was curled up on the end of the couch surrounded by maps and documents. He didn't really notice much of her appearance other than she was wearing an oversized NYPD t-shirt, obviously one of Don's. He saw the papers around her as she sat making notes and he felt guilty again. He'd barged in, interrupting her work. He sensed her eyes on him before he actually met her gaze.

"Hey, you're looking a bit better. Strange seeing anyone in his clothes, but at least you're dry. While you were getting dressed I hung yours up, they'll be dry by morning. ... I left you a couple of pills and some water to stave off that hangover tomorrow." Laura rambled.

"Thanks, but I should go, I shouldn't have barged in here, you were working." He answered waving his hand at her papers spread out on the couch.

"I've done as much as I can for tonight. I'm packing up anyway." She answered as she gathered everything together into a police issue folder and dropped it into the briefcase on the floor at her side and pushing the lid closed. "... take a seat and drink your chocolate."

"Sounds like you want to psychoanalyse me." He suggested.

"Me? I wouldn't know where to start. I leave that to the professionals, ... do you think you need it? ... I could recommend someone, outside the department."

"I don't need a shrink to tell me I'm guilty, ... Flack got any whisky around the place?"

"Sorry, we're all out. ... Is that the answer?"

"Thought you weren't playing shrink"

"I'm not, ... Danny we're your friends, we don't understand what's happening to you, but we want to help. ... You know Don risked a lot to bail you out over Rikki taking your gun, would you at least talk to someone, let someone try to help you."

"It was my fault, he was my responsibility, I should have kept him safe, how can I just move on like nothing happened? ... That's what they all want." Danny blustered, tears threatening.

"That's not true. They all know how much you loved Reuben, but sometimes bad things happen to good people and there's nothing to do to stop it. It's hard but the best thing you can do is to pick up the pieces and move on, do your best with the rest of your life that you can, so that it honours his memory." Danny jumped out of the chair and started to head towards her, his eyes blazing. "Hey! Don't you dare take another step!" she told him firmly causing him to stop. "I know it sounds cliché, I know you're angry with me for saying it, with everyone and most importantly yourself. ... We can all see it, if you don't find a way of stopping it you'll self destruct and none of us want to see that happen."

Danny sank to the floor on his knees . "I can't, it won't go away. I think it starts to get better then boom, ... it's happening all over again." His voice was cracking with emotion as he spoke. "I close my eyes and all I see is that trolley in the morgue, telling his mom, ... I did that to her, turned her into a criminal because I couldn't take care of her son. If I'd just-"

"Danny you were not at fault, you did what seemed to be the best thing at the time. No one holds you accountable. ... You know something? I would trust you with our kids any day." Laura slid onto the floor next to him and wrapped an arm around him. "We trust you so much we want you to be godfather to our family."

"Flack know about that?"

"His idea, but he didn't think now was a good time to ask. I kept telling him to ask anyway. ... would you think about it?"

"Me? ... I can't, you can't trust me."

"You're wrong Danny, as much as this hurts now, you're wrong and I hope one day soon you'll realise that and that we know you can get through this, and be there when we need you, when our family needs you. ... but I need something from you right now."

"I can't give you anything."

"You'd better Messer, I got cramp and I can't get up!" Laura hissed through gritted teeth, gaining his attention. He jumped to his feet and held out his hands, which she gripped tightly as he pulled her up, supporting her weight as she rubbed her sore calf muscles. He was still supporting her as the sound of keys turned in the lock and the door swung open. Don glimpsed the hold he had on her and rushed in.

"Kat? ... Messer have you-" He began to yell as he eased Laura from Danny's grasp. She squeezed Don's arm tightly as she looked up into his anxious face.

"It's Ok, just cramp." She gasped as he helped her onto the couch. "I'm fine."

When Don had rushed in and taken Laura, Danny had stepped back. He watched Don brush the hair from her face as they whispered to each other. The only other time he had seen his friend this protective of her was that case about a year ago where she'd been abducted and ended up injured, right before he'd proposed. Danny took a moment to focus on Laura, she looked different, but he couldn't figure out how. That was half his problem, how to figure out the women in his life and what he wanted from them. Satisfied that Laura was alright, Don let her get up.

"I'm gonna let you two talk and I mean talk. I am in no condition tonight to separate you if you get your fists out, which I know you are both capable of. You start a brawl and it won't go down well if I call it in and I will." She warned them before giving Don a kiss on the cheek. "Come see us before you go back" she told him then said goodnight to Danny and left them alone.

"Dan I'm sorry, I just-" Began Don feeling an ass for jumping to conclusions when he opened the door.

"It's ok, ... She got cramp sitting on the floor and I was just helping her up." Danny explained.

"She told me, promised she'd kick my ass for it sometime. ... Look I don't have long she called me said you were looking for me, I promised I'd drop in see how things are. ... I'm gonna have to head back soon but I got a little time."

"Thanks man." Sighed Danny

"You guys talk about anything?"

"You trying to play shrink on me now too?" Asked Danny a slight curl to his lips.

"Are you kidding? No way! ... do you need one?" Don questioned.

"... I don't know Flack, everything's so messed up. First that whole stalker thing with Mac, then Reuben and everything that's happened since, now Lindsay says she loves me and then walks out. I don't know which way is up anymore ya know?"

"Have you talked to anyone about any of this stuff?"

"I thought I could handle it."

"So did I, but there's a point where it starts to eat away at you and if you don't do something about it, open up and talk to someone, you'll end up doing something really stupid. ... circumstances were different, but I know what it feels like. I made a big thing last year about how she got me through my recovery after the bombing. I thought I was doing ok when we met, but it went down hill for a while, one night I almost self destructed and was too chicken to call my folks and admit how much pain I was in. We'd met for coffee a couple of times. I called her at 3am and begged her to help me, I don't know what I expected her to do. I was terrified of getting addicted to the pills so I wasn't taking them, that was half my problem right there. ... Thing is she came over, I poured out the whole sorry story to her. I figured that she'd think I was a coward or something and walk straight back out. She didn't Dan, ... sometimes you need to let a little of yourself go to get back on track. After the first few times she sat up with me, making me take the pain meds, she gave me the number of someone professional, She even held my hand the first few times I went. ... Talk to someone. If you want my guys number I'll give it to you. Don't just try and deal yourself, it doesn't work, I already found that out."

Danny listened. He had never heard Don talk about the bombing, the odd throwaway remark maybe but not like this. He had no idea that things had got so bad for his friend. "You serious, you talked to a shrink?"

"Still do sometimes. Last year when that scaffolding collapsed just before the wedding. ... Helps put things in perspective. ... Think about it. ... Want to go shoot some hoops in the morning when I get off?"

"... actually that sounds good. I could do with kicking your ass"

Don grinned. "In your dreams Messer."

"... you can tell me how I handle this thing with Monroe."

"What's to handle, if you don't love her forget it, if you do then I suggest you start grovelling for not confessing straight away."

"It's not that simple."

"nothing is ever simple, but honesty usually scores points."

"I slept with Rikki." Mumbled Danny. Don raised his eyebrows at his friend while he processed the information.

"Tell me you're kidding"

"I can't, I did." Sighed Danny.

"... I don't know what you expect me to say. ... does Lindsay know?"

Danny shook his head. "... I never admitted it to anyone ... until now."

Don ran his hand through his hair. "... you need to sort yourself out and fast. I'll keep my mouth shut about this for now, but you have to decide where your priorities lie and which of the women in your life mean the most and be honest with both of them." Don told him firmly. "You've got a bed here tonight, why don't you use it try and sleep. ... I'm gonna say goodnight to my wife and head back in."

Don pushed himself off the couch and headed towards his bedroom, leaving Danny staring out the window to the street below, wondering how he could fix his life.

* * *

_AN: This is my take on what has happened recently. Please review._

* * *


	2. Back with the team

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**2. Back with the team**

The elevator door opened on the 35th Floor of the Crime Lab and Laura stepped out and looked around. Mac was working in his office so she headed there first, pulling her coat around her.

"Mac Hi. Have you seen Don around?"

"Laura! Welcome back." He replied his lips curling into a wide smile. "He left with Danny a few minutes ago. They're at Sullivan's." He continued looking at her. "You look well, Vice take care of you?"

"I'm doing great and can't wait to be back at my own desk tomorrow. ... Are you coming over to join us?" She asked referring to the team meeting at the local bar.

"Nice idea, but I'm backed up on paperwork, I'll be here a few more hours yet." He sighed.

"Come on Mac, please, even just for a little while." She pleaded good naturedly.

"Another time." He answered as he took looked her over. "Nice haircut."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then." Laura turned and left Mac's office as he watched her go.

Stella had been in the lab at the end of the corridor and was going back to her office to finish up when she saw the figure at the elevator. Curiosity getting the better of her she picked up her speed, not instantly recognising them.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?" she asked.

"No thanks Stell, I'm just chasing my elusive husband." Answered Laura as she closed her eyes but didn't immediately turn around.

"Laura! ... What are you doing here, thought we were meeting later? ... Is everything ok?" Stella asked walking around the younger woman, who immediately plastered a smile on her face and looked up.

"Everything is really good, but I don't want to talk right now, can you get everyone to meet us at the bar and we'll fill you all in at the same time." Gushed Laura, hoping Stella wouldn't press for more information. Stella opened her mouth to ask something else as the ding from the elevator announced an escape route and Laura quickly slid into the opening doors and pressed the button quickly to close them again. "See if you can persuade Mac too." She added as the doors finally closed. Laura breathed a sigh of relief that she had got off so lightly. She was sure Stella would know what was going on instantly she got a good look at her.

Stella stared at the elevator doors for a moment tapping her pen on the folder she was carrying and a thoughtful expression furrowing her brow. Hawkes found her like that a moment later.

"Penny for them?" He asked, bringing her attention back to the lab.

"Huh?"

"Your thoughts? You were miles away. Tough case?" Hawkes asked kindly.

"What? Uh no, Laura, she just breezed out of here wanting us to meet them at Sullivan's, Flack said the same earlier. ... you seen them recently?" She questioned, her mind still in investigator mode.

"Flack's working the case, he's been edgy today, but then he's been wired since she came back from LA a few months ago. You think something's wrong?" Hawkes returned.

"I don't know, but they're ready to tell us, I'm gonna get Mac and head over to meet them. You coming?"

"Meet you back here in 10 minutes?"

--

Don & Danny were seated in a booth of the local bar on Friday night waiting for the rest of the team to arrive.

"So what happened to your wife yesterday, she left early. She avoiding us now Vice have got their claws back in her?"

"Nah, early meeting, they were planning a big raid last night, she needed to prep her team"

"Her team? She in charge now?"

"Nah, a temporary thing, they're after the other branches of the gang we busted last year, they wanted her inside knowledge, she co-ordinated all the raids across the city, it kept her off the streets." Don answered, relieved that she was no where near the raids. He didn't think he could handle another day like the one a year ago when she had been abducted.

"Everything go ok?" Asked Danny, noting the tense expression on his friend's face.

"Yeah, thank god, she's spent all night and most of the day knee deep in interrogation and paperwork." Don concluded.

"... Thanks for letting me crash at yours." Danny finally broke the silence which had descended between them. Acknowledging the support from his friends the day before.

"What are friends for? ... You talk to Monroe yet?" Asked Don, referring to the discussion they had in the early hours of the previous morning.

"Nah, what do I say, oh sorry Linds, I love you but I slept with another woman." He answered looking around warily, rubbing his neck at the same time.

"Just talk to her, Danny." Advised Don, knowing that the longer things remained unresolved the worse the situation would get. He drained the last of his beer and got up to go to the bar for another round, leaving Danny at the table staring at his almost empty glass.

Don had just placed the order when he felt two hands cover his eyes. "Guess who." A soft feminine voice commanded. He gently pulled the hands away from his face and half turned to her, while slipping an arm under her coat around her waist, then giving her a deep intense kiss.

"My favourite girl." He whispered as he looked at her. "You look tired, babe."

"I am, I've just almost clocked a triple, but at least I'm off the hook until tomorrow afternoon."

"You sure you want to be here? We can just head home." He offered.

"I'm ok, besides you promised to take me to dinner, Annie even dragged me out to buy a new dress for the occasion." She pouted. He looked her up and down.

"New coat too?"

"Yeah, you like?" She asked a little hesitantly. He pushed aside the flaps of her coat and caught a glimpse of the dress and grinned at her, his mind mentally undressing her. She saw the look in his eyes and felt her cheeks flush. Self-consciously she pulled her coat around herself. He chuckled.

"You're beautiful babe." He answered as he pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "I promise I'll behave ... in public." He added before turning his attention back to the barman and adding another drink to the order.

Heading back to the table Laura glanced at him. He looked a little tense. "... you ready for this?" She asked, knowing what reaction they would get from some members of the team.

"They've gotta know some time." He grinned. "It'll be all round the department tomorrow."

Don deposited the two beers he had carried and then helped her off with her coat and lay it at the back of the seats, then slipped his arm around her waist as they turned to take their seats Danny looked up and whistled. "Hey! You look fantastic Kat!"

She grinned nervously. "Thanks Danny, ... and regardless of the dress, you call me Kat again and I'll kick you're ass!" She teased. She knew he had used Don's pet name for her to wind her up and he succeeded every time.

"Easy babe." Cautioned Don as they took seats in the booth.

"Don't worry sweetie, he lost the last challenge, he knows I can take him anytime." She answered referring to the challenge laid down during one of their first meetings.

"Hey guys!" Greeted Danny as Stella, Adam, Kendall and Lindsay arrived.

"Hi! Finally we get you two together in the same place!" Greeted Stella looking between Laura and Flack. She noted the way he protectively wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"It has been a bit chaotic the last few months. But you'll be seeing a lot more of me from tomorrow, I've escaped vice again." Laura answered as they shuffled along the bench making room for the others.

Danny got up and went with Adam to the bar as the girls edged into the seats with Lindsay next to Laura. Stella slid in next to Flack to let Adam sit next to Kendall and Lindsay.

"Flack said you want to go shopping tomorrow."

"Not sure want to is the right word, need to might be more accurate, I'm fed up living with Teresa's cast offs." Answered Laura as she looked around the table.

"And why would you want to live with his sister's cast offs, you've got such a great wardrobe?" Asked Stella.

Mac and Hawkes arrived and the conversation momentarily changed to case discussion. As Danny and Adam returned to the table and everyone sat down Laura whispered in Flack's ear and he turned to Stella and flapped his hands at her. "Shift Stell, Kat needs the little girl's room." He commanded.

"You could have said before we all sat down." Stella moaned good naturedly as she stood up.

"Sorry not exactly my decision." Laura replied as they slid out. As they stood up Don offered Laura a hand to help her out.

* * *

_ I hope to update soon, but have rather a hectic weekend planned, as always reviews will help..._


	3. Sprout

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**3. Sprout**

Laura quickly headed back towards the restrooms before anyone could detain her. Stella and Don sat down again as conversation flowed for a while. He sat nervously on the edge of the bench. His eyes constantly flicked between the group at the table and the doorway at the back of the bar. Stella, already extremely curious at their behaviour, was aware of his anxious looks.

"Is everything ok?" She asked Don quietly. "Want me to go check on her?"

"Yeah, no, she's ok, it's just ... It's just the first night we've been out for a while." He answered looking again at the doorway and seeing her begin to make her way through the crowd. She flashed him a nervous smile and he stood up and went towards her. There would be no escaping questions this time.

Stella watched him move smoothly across the room to meet her. It didn't surprise her to see him slide an arm around her waist and dip his head to kiss her cheek. What did surprise her was the way he slid his other hand across her and rested it on her bulging stomach. The subtle gesture spoke volumes and she almost choked on her drink, bringing the glass crashing down to the table, attracting everyone's attention. Before the rest of the group could comment she was standing up her hands on her hips.

"Donald Flack junior!" She squealed. "What do you think you're doing keeping that from us!"

Laura and Don exchanged guilty glances as the bar fell quiet and everyone looked at them. Laura dropped her head onto his chest, hiding her flushed cheeks as her hair fell around her face. Don rubbed her back and whispered to her before taking her hand and leading her back to the table as Stella stood waiting for an explanation.

"Hey Stella." He greeted cautiously.

"You dare "hey Stella" me? ... Why haven't you said anything?" The rest of the table were staring at the couple mostly with confused looks.

"Flack, what you done to upset her?" Asked Danny, pointing a thumb at Stella as he looked at Don who now had his arm resting around Laura's waist while her hand rested protectively on her "bump".

"Nothing, well except maybe didn't tell her that ... Um Kat's kind of pregnant."

"Kind of?" said Hawkes amused, now taking in Laura's figure. "I think you're past the kind of stage."

"Wait back up, pregnant, as in little Flacks running around?" Asked Danny, still not following the conversation.

"Just one's enough for now." Laura answered.

"So when is it due?" Asked Kendall.

"Mid May." Laura answered as the rest of the table caught on and they found themselves on the end of a barrage of questions.

"When did you find out?" "Why didn't you tell us?" "How are you?" "What are you having?" "Can you still work?"

"We want details, and Flack don't think you're getting off lightly we've got some talking to do here." Stella breezed.

"We wanted to tell you together and the last few months have been pretty crazy with California and Vice giving us little time together, so it had to be now." Don told them.

Laura suddenly took his hand and lay it on her bump, a moment later he looked at her in awe. "Is that-?"

"Yeah, your son or daughter kicking hell out of me." She answered, giving him an encouraging smile, as the table were momentarily silenced as they watched the amazed expression on Don's face.

Don looked at Laura. "So sprout really is in there?" he asked dumbfounded. "... You need to sit down or something?" He asked his mind totally blown away as he felt the ripples of his baby's kicks under his hand for the first time.

"I'm ok, ... you can close your mouth you know, it's not like you didn't see the ultrasound to know it's real." She answered and he grinned at her.

"So how far along are you?" Stella finally questioned, curiosity getting the better of her.

"26 weeks."

"And you kept it a secret this long?" Lindsay added.

"By the time we had got Don's family together to tell them and talked to Dad, we were planning on telling you all the night I got the call from LA."

"And I knew you would want to do all that girly shopping." Don said to Stella.

"Girly shopping? Flack it's a rite of passage, of course we have to go shopping. I can see now why you are so desperate." She replied. "Where d'you want to start?"

"Baby gap is supposed to have this fabulous new line in of clothes." Offered Kendall.

"Oh no, nothing cutsy, it's gotta be the latest Rangers uniform." added Danny.

"Do you know what you're having?" Adam finally asked, struggling to get his mouth open between the rest.

"A baby would be nice." Teased Laura.

"Of course it's a baby! Sex?" Asked Danny.

"Not a chance Messer, I'm not that way inclined!" Don countered quickly, making the team laugh and Danny turned a nice shade of tomato red. Laura was the one to rescue the conversation.

"We don't want to know. It'll be a surprise. Now if I know you guys they'll be some pool or other going by tomorrow, so I'll tell you now, the hospital scan puts the due date at 17th May."

"Have you been keeping well?" Asked Hawkes.

"Pretty good considering. Don got off lightly, most of my cravings and morning sickness were while I was in LA. ... I've had a couple of scans, everything's fine except for the fact that I've inherited his insatiable appetite." She answered tilting her head in Don's direction, then turning to him. "... Talking of which, didn't you promise me dinner tonight?"

"Sure did babe, you ready?"

"You're gonna drop the bombshell and disappear on us?" Asked Mac. "You insisted Stella bring me, the least we can do it wet the baby's head." He continued. Everyone agreed and within minutes a couple of bottles of champagne had appeared. As Mac filled the glasses, Stella and Laura agreed their plans for the next day's shopping trip. Kendall and Lindsay helped pass the filled glasses around the group and Mac passed one to Laura and Don quickly took it away from her.

"Oh No, Mac you got something non alcoholic?"

"It's one small glass Flack, she'll be fine." Stella argued taking the glass from him and giving it back to Laura.

"You can't have a toast and exclude the mother to be." Continued Mac handing Don his own glass.

"I'm outvoted here aren't I?" He conceded and everyone agreed.

"Better get used to it, this baby is gonna have you twisted around its little finger." Whispered Laura as Mac turned to the group holding up his glass.

"Family is very important to all of us, we may not have the biological bonds to tie us together, but the work of this team and the personal challenges we've all faced over recent years has brought us together more and formed bonds which are undeniable, some of those have been forged closer than we realised at the time and now our little family is moving forward to celebrate new life and we should cherish this moment. I'm sure I don't speak only for myself, but for the team when I say that we are delighted with the news that our next generation is coming to two people who I'm sure will make wonderful parents. ... And I'll just add a word of warning, .. you'd better get used to baby Flack having lot's of aunts and uncles to spoil it, ... just keep it out of the lab." Mac smirked at Laura and Don as he delivered the last sentence.

"Are you kidding? There's so much cool stuff for them to play with." Whined Danny.

"Forget it Mess, no child of mine is coming near that lab with all those chemicals and stuff." Don replied.

"Down boys." Soothed Stella.

"I know you both have families who will spoil this child, but although it's banned from the lab won't mean it isn't loved and cherished by everyone here. To baby Flack!"

"Baby Flack" everyone chorused and sipped their drinks. Don looked at Laura, who had tears running down her cheeks. She put the glass down on the table and stepped over to Mac and hugged him.

"Thank you. That was really sweet."

"You're welcome. Congratulations." He answered as Stella came to hug her.

"You ok kiddo?" She whispered.

Laura pulled back and brushed her hand across her face wiping the tears away. "Fine, hormones you know. ..." She smiled.

Stella turned to Don and hugged him tightly. "I am so happy for you. It's fantastic. Just make sure you look after them or you're gonna get your butt kicked."

"Don't worry Stell, I'm doing all the right stuff. ... I think anyways." He replied looking across at Laura as the rest of the team crowded around them. "It's just amazing that we did something like that ya know? ... I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Yeah, and you'll do just fine." She reassured him.

"Flack! You got any names yet for your kid?" called Danny as he came towards them.

"Hey, that's my son or daughter you're talking about have some respect!" Don countered. Somehow the reference to "kid" didn't sound right. Not for something as amazing as watching this new life develop inside the woman he loved.

"So if it's a boy is it Donald Flack III?" Asked Danny.

"No way would I ever give my son that hang up. I know what it's like."

"So have you picked out any names?" Stella asked.

"We've got some ideas, but we've got time." He shrugged

At that moment several pagers beeped calling people away and allowing Don and Laura to finally extract themselves to go for dinner.

--

Stella and Laura entered the diner at lunchtime the next day loaded down with shopping bags. After ordering their food and Laura making another trip to the bathroom they were sat with drinks at their table.

"Now you can tell me all the details." Said Stella.

"What do you want to know?" Asked Laura.

"Everything of course!" She replied enthusiastically. "Start at the beginning. How did Flack take it when you told him?"

"He's been so excited. It all goes back to when I had a false alarm before the wedding. ... When we found out I wasn't and then he ended up in hospital we talked. We decided then that we were ready to start a family right away, so it wasn't exactly a surprise when it did happen. He's been so good, he hasn't missed a doctor's appointment, you saw him last night when he felt the baby kick. He was just the same at the ultrasound."

"How did he manage to keep it to himself for so long?"

"Our lieutenant has known for a while, he needed to let off steam, he'd go to him. He nearly told you all a hundred times, but he was adamant he wanted us to do this together. Timing just hasn't been on our side."

"While you were in LA I thought he was just edgy because he couldn't be there with you. Now it makes more sense."

"He was a nervous wreck when I got back. He wants to be there, do all the stuff his father didn't."

"So how is he doing?"

"Sometimes a little OTT, but he means well. I think he's read every book available and spent hours on the internet finding out about everything. You want to know about pregnancy ask him."

Stella laughed. "He's really serious then?"

"Totally committed, even to the point of being at the birth."

"Flack in a delivery room, that has got to be a first!"

"Sometimes I think he's more into this baby than I am." Said Laura as she rubbed her hand across her abdomen feeling the baby move under her hand.

"So what names have you come up with?"

"A few, but definitely not family names, at least not Donald Flack III ... he's determined his son, if it's a boy will not be saddled with the Flack heritage in that way. He says there's too much expectation to live up to or be better than the father. He wants him or her to be able to make their own mark. He knows what the pressure is like."

"I never figured he would name his kid after himself, he's not like that."

"... Now you can dish the dirt ... What's been going on in the lab? Don doesn't tell me much."

"You know about Danny and Reuben Sandoval?" Asked Stella.

"Yeah, .. what happened with Danny and Lindsay, Don says they broke up and Danny turned up at our place the other night in a bad way. I know he feels guilty about Reuben but this was way beyond any of that." Replied Laura.

"Danny's distanced himself from everyone recently, Lindsay has tried to reach him, hell we all have, but he's pushed everyone away. Flack is kind of the last resort to get him straight before Mac has to make it all official and I know he doesn't want to, but its affecting the lab and we need it resolved before we're inspected in a few weeks."

"Inspected?"

"Reaccreditation, has to be renewed every 5 years. Our time's up."

"Oh, ..." Laura's mind went blank as the waitress walked by to the next table with two steaming plates of food. She tried to contain the sudden nausea which threatened to engulf her. Stella watched the colour drain from her face.

"Laura? Everything ok?" She asked concerned as Laura reached for the glass of water in front of her.

"Sorry, ... Can't stand the smell of mushrooms at the moment. ... I'll be-" She put the glass down quickly, got up and hurried to the bathroom. When she returned their food had arrived and she eased herself back into the booth. "They should post a warning notice for me when those things are around." She joked as she picked up her fork and took a mouthful of her own food.

"You're ok?" asked Stella amazed, she had thought that Laura wouldn't want to eat now.

"Fine. You don't want to know the details, ... let's just say sprout's hungry and I need to eat."

"Sprout?"

"Yeah, Don started it. The first ultrasound we had, it looked like a bean-sprout, Teresa called her kids bean, so he started calling this one sprout." Stella grinned with amusement.

"I will so have to tease him with that. ... We've still got a couple of hours after this what do you want to do? We've got you enough work clothes, what about something for the Mayor's fundraiser. You are going aren't you?"

"Can't get out of it. I got orders, something about it being part of my commitments to the last taskforce. Hobnob with the rich and famous." Groaned Laura. "Would you be nice and call me out to a crime scene that night."

"Are you allowed?"

"... no, but it won't stop me trying. ... I'm confined to interviewing witnesses and doing paperwork for 2 months."

"It'll be worth it in the end."

"I know, I'm just so used to being in the action you know. It's just going to be hard taking that back seat for a while."

"You thought of changing jobs?"

"I did say to Don once I'd look at moving to the Academy to become a trainer, but there's nothing going right now and I really like what I'm doing here, I'm not ready to move again yet, so we struck this deal. I know it's for the best, but I just feel like I'll be paper pushing." Laura moaned.

"... Flack doesn't know how you feel does he?"

"No and I'm not going to say anything either. I have to deal with this, it's department procedure and I know it's for the best really. I just don't like it."

"He should still know."

"Please Stella don't say anything. It will only make him worry more."

"Alright, but I think he needs to know."

--

Laura entered the squad room several hours later to find it bustling with activity. She paused for a moment at the door while she took in the new layout. The department had grown in her absence and they had had to move things around to squeeze more desks in. Resting her hand protectively over the "bump" she made her way across the room to Don's desk where he was talking to Mac. She greeted them and Don gave her a quick kiss, before pointing at the desk next to his.

"I'll let you two get sorted, call me if you get anything from those files." Mac told them, directing his last comment to Don before leaving.

"You plan this?" Asked Laura indicating the proximity of their desks.

"Maybe." He answered with a slightly guilty look, as he helped her off with her coat.

"Hey Stevens! Welcome back!" Yelled Murphy, from across the room.

"Stevens? I haven't been that in months. Forget my name while I've been gone?" She asked as he came over to them.

"No, just that we've only had one Flack around here for a while to worry about." He answered. "You're looking well." He commented as he looked her over.

"Watch it Murph, my husband's watching." She replied.

"Oh and congratulations." He walked away.

"You told him?"

"News travels fast. It was all round here when I got in. ... Fraser broke it at roll call this morning. Announced you were coming back riding a desk until you go on maternity."

"Well I'd better go check in and get my orders." She sighed before heading for their lieutenant's office.

_**AN:** That's their secret. I haven't decided if they will have a boy or girl yet and no names ... I'm open to suggestions. So please review and give me your ideas._

_**AN2:** Don't forget the FF awards, go to the CSI:NY forums to find it and vote._


	4. Burdens to bear

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**4. Burdens to bear**

It was just over a week after her reassignment to homicide when Laura walked into the lab, looking to cross check information on a case she was taking to court. Everyone was a little jumpy; they were under scrutiny by a member of the Jersey lab during their reaccreditation inspection. She discovered that Mac clearly knew the woman conducting the assessment and Stella had openly included her in what she was doing, while Danny and Lindsay appeared not to notice her, especially when Lindsay walked out of the lab leaving evidence on the table. Laura wandered around the lab in search of Sheldon Hawkes, but discovered he was in autopsy with Mac, doing something questionable with a shark's insides. She couldn't face the thought of her lunch being returned so she decided to catch up with him later, opting instead for the records archive to check the paperwork was in order to send to the courthouse.

Handing over the required authority, she was admitted to the depths of the precinct to search among the boxes stacked high on shelves. She shivered, it was cold down there, hardly surprising really when it was still quite cold outside, even though it was supposed to be spring. That was one thing they could never do was heat the place properly, it froze in winter and sweltered in summer, there was no happy medium. Laura finally located what she needed and called for the clerk to help retrieve the box from above her head.

"Hey Detective Flack, I heard you were back. Which one you need?" He asked.

"Top left, thanks Joe. It can go straight down town when I'm done, they'll need it for Monday." She answered.

"You got anymore while I'm here?" He asked and she gave him a list of about 6 more boxes to check. "Want me to get these sent upstairs?"

"Thanks Joe, it's freezing down here. I'll finish this box first though." She answered as he retrieved the box and placed it on a nearby table for her to access. She handed him a slip of paper with the authority to transport the files to the DA.

--

Don entered the squad room and noticed Laura wasn't at her desk. He looked around for her as he walked to his, then pulled out his phone and called the crime lab but they hadn't seen her either. He asked a couple of the detectives, but no one had seen her, at least for a while. He sighed and tossed his phone on the desk, removing his suit jacket and sitting down. He turned to his computer and tried to concentrate on the case. Sometime passed and she still hadn't returned and he was a little concerned. He picked up his phone and dialled her number, hearing her phone ringing from her desk drawer, he fought to contain the gnawing feeling in his stomach. It was unlike her not to take her phone, she'd been gone for the hour he'd been back and longer since no one had seen her for a while before that. Now he was getting really concerned. A multitude of dark thoughts flitted through his mind, none of which he wanted to contemplate, but the fact was she was missing and he didn't know where she was or if she was alright, if they were alright. Maybe something had happened with the baby? He called over to one of the female staff about to ask them to check the bathrooms while cursing himself for not thinking of it earlier, when the doors opened and a clerk bustled in with several boxes which he proceeded to unload from the trolley onto Laura's desk.

"What's with those?" He asked tersely, standing up and watching the clerk intently.

"I need them." Came a voice from behind him and he felt the air rip from his chest at the sound of her voice. He turned round and almost pulled her into his arms, but this was not the place to do that. Instead he looked her over, she looked alright. In fact she looked fantastic. He pushed a stray hair off her face as he let his eyes drift over the printed tunic top she was wearing, which had a simple scooped neck above a gently elasticated empire line bodice and three quarter length sleeves. The blue background of just the right shade to reflect in her eyes.

"You didn't take your phone." He said as calmly as his shattered nerves would allow.

She laughed off the comment. "I know, I'm pregnant what can I say?" He saw her eyes sparkle, but he wasn't able to let go yet of the discomfort and nagging at the back of his mind.

"Not funny Kat!" He answered his eyes seeming to go darker. Something which, with her didn't go unnoticed.

"Are you worried about me? ... You are! ... Don I'm fine, .. we're fine." She told him with a smile while patting her bump. "I was doing my job." She reminded him.

"No one's seen you for hours, you haven't told anyone where you were." He half snapped at her.

"Murphy knew." She answered brightly.

"Murphy's not here." He shot back.

"I went to the Crime Lab then to records to pull the files in the Strickland case ready for the DA next week. Honestly what do you think could have happened to me in a police station?" She replied slightly exasperated.

He looked at her. She was right, but not knowing where she was had started driving him crazy. He needed to put things in perspective. There was no way she would knowingly put herself or their baby in danger, he had to trust her. It's just that with her bearing responsibility for the fragile life inside her, he couldn't help wanting to protect her that little bit, OK a whole lot, more. ".. nothing I guess. ... I just can't help worrying about you, both of you. I know you can look after yourself, but sometimes I just get a little freaked OK?"

"Of course it's OK, I'd be worried if you didn't. ... Can I go back to work now Detective?" She asked as if he had been interrogating her. However, without waiting for a reply she crossed to her desk and dropped the file she had been carrying onto the desk then pulled the lid off the first box.

The room was bustling with various activities and a few of the detectives had ignored the little exchange. They had gotten used to the Flacks little personal moments over the last year. Not that they happened often, just that occasionally one or other let off steam about a case and the other would usually be on hand to calm them down. The newer members of the team were finding it a little strange, so tended to watch them, if they were around. Don knew they'd been watched. He smirked a little as he sat down at his desk again. They could watch all they wanted, but they didn't get to take her home at night and that was a great feeling, that they envied him for having such a hot wife who still looked great even though she was 7 months pregnant. His thoughts were interrupted by the buzz of his cell phone. He picked it up.

"Flack! ... Hey Stell, ... yeah got it. ... OK I'll ask her .. L2729, that it? ... Meet you in the garage?" He looked over at Laura as he hung up.

"You got a lead?" Asked Laura.

"Yeah Charlie Kohl, warrant from Germany and the last person to see Chrissie Watson alive. I'm going with Stella to pick him up. She's asked if you could help with tracking down what this might relate to." Don handed over a post-it with the reference on it as he moved next to her.

"Do I get any help?" She questioned looking up at him.

"Search outside the department if you have to. It's been carved on the necks of the victims." He replied.

"I'll see what I can do, I'll be done with these in a little while." She answered indicating the boxes piled across her desk.

"Don't go lifting them, get someone to do it for you." He replied as he slid his hand across her bump. "Be good to your ma Sprout!" He added. His fingers tapping on her abdomen in response to the flutter beneath his hand. "I still can't believe this is real." He mumbled in her ear before leaving. She watched him go, his hand now replaced with her own as the baby moved beneath her touch.

--

Later that night some of the team were gathered in the Crime Lab conference room.

"Forget 101 ways and counting. Laura's closer to 1001 and still counting. She's sorting the list according to most likely combination, grave markers, number plates, cab licenses and the like. She'll let you know if anything pops up." Stella began, directing her comment at Mac.

"Are they coming to join us?" He asked.

"I don't think so, Flack's taken her home, he's on call, if we need anything, said to call him on his cell." Danny informed them.

"OK so what do we know?"

The team spent the next hour comparing notes and theories and reviewing the case photos, before Mac made them all go home.

Before he left he cast his eye over the conference room which had become their control room for the case, now known as the Cabbie Killer. Computers, files, photos and numerous other paper paraphernalia covered the normally clear conference table. A sign of the amassing information on the case. He sighed. It didn't matter what they had, the fact was there was nothing they could use, nothing to identify the murderer and bring him to justice. Meanwhile the media and the mayor's office were hounding him for results. He had, so far, fought the demands for him to give a press conference, but the brass were pushing and he wouldn't able to hold off much longer. Of course it would be nice if he could announce the killer's capture, but his gut was telling him different, he would have to play this political game again. Something he always hated. Why couldn't they leave him alone to run the lab and put the killers behind bars. That was the job, not making nice with the press.

Stella was just leaving when she saw him still standing in the room. She stopped in. Mac looked up from the table and met her eyes for a second before he turned and flicked the switch controlling the various plasma screens on the wall, sending them all dark.

"We'll get him Mac, we have to." She told him simply. He looked at her again. It had been a long few days, but he wasn't ready to sleep just yet, his mind was too active with the case details.

"You ever think what we do can get too much?" He asked sombrely.

"There are always going to be cases that are harder than others, we've seen them before and this won't be the last. We can't give up, that would be admitting that he's better than us and he isn't, we just haven't figured out his weakness Mac."

"The mayor's office want a press conference, I have nothing I can tell them, nothing that the science will prove."

"Politics. ... We all have our burden's to bear and as head of the lab one of yours is to deal with the politics. ... There's nothing we can do tonight, tomorrow is a new day and we'll be back with fresh eyes. We will catch him, I'm not prepared to fail."

Mac grinned at her impassioned statement. "Do you have plans?"

"Other than going home, finding some supper in my empty cupboards and falling into bed, no." She answered.

"We might still be able to grab something to eat and a coffee at the corner diner, what do you say?"

"Why not?" She grinned back, thinking it would at least get him out of the lab for the night. As they left the room he turned out the lights and locked the door, dropping the key into his jacket pocket.

--

Next morning the team found themselves back on the beach with the latest victim. Mac had allowed Reed to accompany them this time. Mac knelt by the body while Reed and Don stood by and watched as Hawkes rolled the body to expose the marks on the neck, the same ones identified on the other victims. Mac stood up and turned to Don.

"I want every cab checked, background checks on the drivers, and I want their trip logs." He ordered.

"Mac there are 11,000 cabs in this city." Protested Don.

"Our killer's a cab driver, any New Yorker could be his next victim." He stated matter of factly.

"I'll call Laura get her working on it, but it's gonna take time Mac." Don answered.

"Time could be one thing we don't have." He responded.

* * *

_**AN:** Sorry for a bit of a delay. My plot bunnies have got their teeth into my other story at the moment. Hope you like this... I will try and get another chapter up during the week, but I have a major assignment due in 10 days for my degree, so I will be a bit preoccupied._

_**AN2:** Don't forget the FF Awards on the CSI:NY Forums - this is part of the **Crossed Paths** series which has been nominated._

_Thanks to B1U3B311 & Sarah for reviewing. I'm still open to persuasion about the name and sex of the baby! - I have opened a poll on my profile page so please vote. (Boy, girl or twins options) It will close as I write the baby's birth. _


	5. My family, my responsibility

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Slight Spoilers for 4.18 & Cabbie Killer Storyline_

**5. My family, my responsibility**

It had been almost two weeks since she had returned to homicide and a week since the last case from the Cabbie Killer, where they had made hardly any progress. It was Friday lunchtime and Laura was in the squad room running as many searches as her computer would let her without crashing the system. Something she had become almost expert at during the week when she had done just that about half a dozen times. The room bustled around her as she was left to her own devices, banned from field work, and confined to her desk, the file room or the non hazardous areas of the lab. She was pretty fed up with the inactivity, but at the same time grateful that she wasn't on her feet for 10 hours a day. She was starting to find some of the simple things difficult and tiring. Her bump seemed to have grown astronomically in the last month and her last check-up lead to more tests. The baby kicked and she ran her hand over her bump as she looked up from the latest batch of files she was helping Mac to review and saw their mailman making his rounds. He paused at Don's desk and dropped some envelopes before moving on. She looked at her stomach and tapped her hand on it.

"Sprout I'm trying to work here quit doing somersaults!" She sighed, feeling as if the baby was kicking in every direction. "I already know you can move, your kick chart's off the scale."

"Listen to your Ma Sprout you kept her awake enough last night, go to sleep." Said Don, trying to tell the baby off in an authoritative tone as he leant over and added his hand to the bump for a moment, before standing up straighter and propping himself against her desk. "Apart from our little acrobat, how are you doing babe?" He asked.

"OK, the techs have bugged my computer to stop me overloading the system again, with all those searches I'm doing on your carvings." She sighed. "You've got mail." She added waving her hand at his desk.

"Not what I meant, ... It's been rough this week, you sure you can handle working as well?"

She looked up at him, her eyes glazed with tears. "I have to, you need help catching this killer and I can't stand the thought of being home alone."

"When can you ring up for the results?" he asked.

"After 4. ... What are we going to do if-" She started, he leant over and cupped her face in his hand and rested the other one on her bump.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. The doctor said the size and everything else can have a simple explanation. The way this one's acting up right now says everything is fine, .. OK so you're bigger than you're supposed to be and you've had some weird test results but it could be nothing, let's hear the doctor and wait for a diagnosis before we start panicking. Whatever it is we'll deal with it, you and me together ok?"

"Get me out of here before I start blubbering again." She croaked. "I hate hormones."

Don helped her out of her chair as his phone rang. She let him take the call and headed for the bathroom for what felt like the hundredth time that day. When he had finished the call he looked around.

"She's in the bathroom. Everything ok? You two have been preoccupied this week." Asked Angell who had just walked back into the room.

"Jess, do me a favour, check she's OK."

"You're not gonna tell me what's going on?"

"... There's nothing to tell, ... not yet, we're waiting on test results." He sighed.

"Test results? The baby? Is something wrong?" She babbled quickly with shock at the realisation of what he meant.

"... Stop, Jess we don't know, just check on her ... please." He pleaded as Laura's phone rang on her desk. He picked it up and checked the caller ID. Angell made her way to the door as he sighed and pressed the answer button. "This is Detective Flack. ... She's not available right now, can you tell me? ... Fine, we'll make an appointment, ... Now? ... Yeah, OK, can you tell us anything? ... Well let me speak to the doctor. ... Very well, tell her we'll be there as soon as we can."

He pressed the end call button, grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and putting it on slipped her phone into his pocket and headed for the door, grabbing Laura's coat as he past the coat stand. Angell and Laura were just returning. Laura looked at him as he came through the swing doors. He looked exhausted.

"What is it? ... Don?" He pulled several unreadable expressions while trying to work out what to say.

"Doctor's office called ... she wants to see you" He answered. Laura ran her hands protectively over her bump.

"... What did she say?" She asked hesitantly.

"They have the test results, but they want to discuss them in person." He answered.

"Did they want us to make an appointment?" she asked anxiously. Don stepped closer to her and wrapped her coat and then his arms around her.

"They want to see you right away babe." He whispered as he hugged her trying to keep his own fears and nerves at bay as he felt her shudder. Laura eased back out of his hold slipping her arms into her coat and he turned to Angell. "Jess, can you tell Fraser I'll call him when we're done."

"Sure, ... I hope it's good news." She called as Don lead Laura out.

--

Stella walked into the lab at the Nathanson Academy and looked around at the destruction surrounding their latest victim, then began shooting photos of the scene. Don followed her into the room, as he referred to his notes, she looked up from the body.

"Hey, didn't expect you tonight, Angell said you had an emergency, everything ok?"

"Yeah, Kat's test results came in."

"And?" She pressed gently, sensing he didn't want to speak about it.

"Doctor says everything's cool. Even proved it with an ultrasound. ... It's good to know they're doing ok." He answered. Stella looked at him, he certainly looked a little less stressed than he had earlier in the week.

"What happened, Laura didn't say much after the appointment Monday."

"They thought the baby was too big, there was too much fluid, Kat had diabetes, you name it, it was on the list."

"But everything's ok?"

"Yeah, we're still reeling a little from what's happened, but she's ok. Now we can just get on with our jobs and enjoy the next couple of months."

"Is that possible?"

"Course its possible Stell, why not? I got a great wife who's gonna give me my own hockey team one day!" He quipped, turning his attention back to his notebook and beginning to brief her on the dead man at her feet.

--

Hawkes and Danny entered the gym next door and glanced around at all the kids, most of them sons and daughters of the city's elite. Even Deputy Inspector Gerrard's daughter was a student. Their eyes fixed on a couple of uniformed officers talking to a young woman and they went over.

"Hey! Mama Flack!" greeted Danny.

"You sure you should be here?" Asked Hawkes.

"Call me that again Messer and you'll be down in ER yourself. ... I was with Don when he got the call and Gerrard apparently requested I help out. I'll be doing a few interviews sat over there with my own escort, don't worry." She answered.

"Well I must admit you're looking better than you have all week. You grown again?" Hawkes replied.

"Yeah, its what babies do Doc. Takes after Don according to Teresa ... It's been ... whatever, ... all the results are in and everything's explained, we're ok." She answered running her hand over the bump as the baby gave her a good kick, making her catch her breath. "Although I won't be if it continues like that, feels like its trying to kick it's way out today."

"That's good isn't it?" Asked Danny.

"Yeah Danny, it's good." Sighed Hawkes at the other man's naivety. "Where's the body?"

"Next door in the science lab. This is the closest I'm allowed Don says the vic's got some nasty chemical burns and stuff's been splashed all over."

"Alright, we'd better go, between this and the cabbie killer looks like we got a busy weekend" Groaned Danny. Laura smiled.

"As long as it doesn't involve me running another computer search and crashing the system again. The techs are already gunning for my ass." She shot at them as they passed her and began to walk away. She didn't hear the footsteps approaching.

"And a nice one it is too." Came the seductive tone, she turned around and scowled at him. "How are you doing babe?"

"We're fine, I'm gonna start working my way through these kids, in the hope that we may actually get home tonight." She replied.

"Take it easy, you get too tired I'll have one of the uniforms run you home." He suggested.

"We'll be just fine, Morris is sticking with me. You go do your thing and let me get on with mine."

"You're sure?"

"Don! I'm fine! We're fine. Now go." She fixed her eyes firmly on his and waved him away. He stood for a moment looking at her.

"Flack!" Called Stella from across the room, her voice almost lost in the chatter going on around the room. Laura shooed him away again.

"Stella needs you, quit bugging me." She told him firmly.

Finally he relented and turned away. Laura sighed, ran her hand over her bump again, a habit that she had resisted until a few weeks ago, now she couldn't seem to stop and now that he had felt Sprout kick, Don couldn't either.

"Morris you got a spare memo book? Mine's at the office." She requested. He shook his head and held out a spare to her.

"Another memory lapse detective?" He grinned. She smiled back, opting not to get into a lengthy discussion about her afternoon strapped to an array of monitors with more nurses taking what seemed like pints of her blood, just so they could reconfirm what the earlier tests had already told them. She was getting fed up with being treated as a pin cushion, so to make her feel better Don had volunteered to donate a pint of his blood, which they had gladly accepted.

--

It was now Sunday afternoon the CSIs and Don were busy re-interviewing students as the science dictated. Adam was bugging her for network time wanting her to scale back searches on the cabbie killer carvings so he could run a new piece of software to create a 3-D image of the gym from cell phone pictures. She opted to suspend the searches for a couple of hours while she went to see the new software and stretch her legs.

The door to one of the observation booths opened as Laura walked past. "We have a better chance of learning what happened that night if Detective Monroe and I go in there alone. .. you don't like the path we're going down you just knock on the window ... and it's over. ... you have my word." Mac's voice floated out, full of understanding and sincerity.

"...O..K, but I want Laura Flack instead of Monroe, she's about to be a mother, she'll understand." Gerrard croaked in response. Mac looked concerned for a moment.

"Stan Laura's on desk duty, she only showed up the other night because you requested it."

"It's my daughter Mac. Detective Flack goes in or you don't talk to her." Gerrard stated. Mac nodded and walked out seeing Laura walking down the corridor he went to talk to her.

A few minutes later Mac and Laura were about to enter the "box" as Gerrard had termed it, when Don returned from another case.

"Kat, what are you doing?" He asked noticing her destination. "You're not supposed to be interviewing suspects."

"A witness Don, Gerrard wants me to speak to his daughter." She told him.

"I won't allow it!" He snapped rather more forcefully than he'd intended.

"We're fine, I'm doing my job." She replied calmly.

"Don, she'll be fine I promise." Reassured Mac.

"You can wait right here, ... be the first one in if there's a problem, but I don't think she's going to give us any trouble." Laura added resting her hand on his arm.

He nodded at her and she turned into the room. He then turned to Mac. "That's my family in there Mac." He said dejectedly.

"I understand. She'll be fine Don." Mac replied and followed Laura into the room.

--

Later that day Don, Mac and Gerrard watched anxiously from the observation room as Laura listened to Natalie Gerrard admit she was raped. As she looked up at the one way mirror knowing her father was on the other side she sobbed. "I'm sorry Daddy."

Gerrard rested his arm against the window and dropped his head against it. "I failed her, She's my family ... my responsibility. ... You going to arrest the son of a bitch?"

"Soon as I have a warrant. ... I'll call you Mac." Don answered and left the room.

--

A couple of days later Laura was working in the Lab conference room trying anything she could to track down the cabbie killer. Her searches had pulled up so many variables that Even their short list was huge. She ran her hand around her bump. "Come-on, give me a break, what will it take to get you to sleep for a while and give me a rest?"

"I think it's a little young for bribery." Joked Hawkes as he entered. "Still not sleeping?" He asked as she looked up.

"Not much, I think Don's getti- Ow! ... Not nice babes. Don't-" She rested one hand on the table and hugged her bump protectively with the other as she bent forward breathing hard. Hawkes stepped forward and took her arm, easing her back into a chair then leaning against the table next to her.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, ... Braxton Hicks, kicked in with avengence the last couple of days. .. it's going."

"Does Flack know they're this bad?"

"No and he worries enough as it is, please don't tell him."

"Laura, he'll want to know."

"Who'll want to know what?" Don asked as he entered the room.

"That Sprout's got me climbing the walls again. ... I feel like I haven't slept in weeks."

"You did, you got a whole 4 hours last night." Don assured her as he bent over and kissed the top of her head and slid his hand onto her bump.

"I'm surprised you noticed, you were snoring half the night." She shot back at him.

"I think this calls for me to find someplace else to be." Said Hawkes smiling as he edged towards the door.

"Sheldon, its ok, did you want something?" Laura asked pushing Don's hand off and sitting up a little straighter.

"I'm heading to the deli can I get you anything?" He asked.

"BLT no L and no mayo." She replied. "No wait, Ham and Cheese."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. .. no ... can you bring both? ... Thanks." She shrugged her shoulders at Hawkes and elbowed Don. "It's all your fault! Kid's got your genes." She quipped before he could talk. Hawkes shook his head and left.

Laura and Don went over some details of the case and he was just about to leave when Danny arrived. "Hey Flack, glad I got you. You busy later, I got a spare ticket to the game tonight, wanna use it?"

"... Another time maybe, in case you hadn't noticed I got commitments." He answered pointing between himself and Laura.

"Hey, don't use me as an excuse. ... You haven't had a boys night out in a while, go for it." She encouraged.

Don gave her a disgusted look. "And leave you home alone, no way."

"This is getting old Don, I'm preganant not incapable. ... I know you want to be there do all the father stuff, but nothing's going to happen tonight, you can take a few hours off ... go with Danny."

"Kat, ... my family is my responsibility." He argued. She shook her head. He meant well, but he had got so overprotective in the last week she was getting ratty with all the attention. She had an idea.

"If it'll make you feel any better I'll ring Heather, see if she can come over. I haven't seen her in a while and we can catch up. A girls night in, we'll watch the game on TV."

"... OK, ... how come you got a spare ticket, thought Linds was going." Don conceded.

"She's pissed at me right now, ... I told her about Rikki."

"That'll do it." Said Don. "... See you there at 7?" He asked as he headed for the door. Danny agreed, then followed him out. Laura let out a deep sigh as she was dug in the ribs by a foot, she closed her eyes and rested her hand on her stomach.

"You're Dad's gonna be pissed at me when I tell him his plans for his hockey team are down the pan after I have you." She said patting the bump before turning her attention back to work.

* * *

_**AN1:** All these random scenes have bugged me all day while I've been trying to study just begging to be written down. Please excuse the slight discrepancy that may have occured in the timelines, it provided a plot device to move the characters around._

_**AN2:** To Sarah - Thanks for the reviews and your suggestions about the baby. I will keep them in mind when I come to write that part._

_**AN3:** **Polls: 1.** THere is a poll on my profile page about the baby, please vote to help me decide._

_**Polls: 2.** CSI NY FF Awards - please vote - this is included in the best series (Crossed Paths is the first in the chain). Also Open Hearts catch dreams is included in the Crossover category, with Science in the Shadows, which features Laura. Lots of other good stories and categories to chose from or vote for all of the categories. _


	6. It's what we do

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may borrow from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Sorry for the delay in updating this, my plot bunnies were running riot with my other fic, in between real life! _

**6. It's what we do**

Later that night Laura, Lindsay, Stella and Heather were all gathered in Laura and Don's apartment surrounded by interior design and baby magazines.

"So what do you want?" Asked Stella exasperated that Laura had shot down her latest idea.

"I told you something simple and neutral, pale yellow, plain walls with a border which we will choose whenever I can get Don to go shopping."

"So when's the baby shower?" Lindsay questioned.

"Teresa's handling all that. Sometime before the baby's born."

"Do you really not know what you're having?" Stella pushed.

"No, we're kind of old fashioned that way, we want to be surprised."

"How could you not want to know?" Sighed Lindsay. "If it were me I'd have to know. You can't plan properly."

"Oh look, that guy's going to try for the million bucks." Said Heather drawing their attention to the TV which had been playing in the background.

"Oh look there's Danny and Flack!"

"Looks like they're having fun."

"That's good, it's been an intense few weeks." Commented Stella.

"So what will happen to Gerard now?" asked Heather. "Everything's been kind of buried under your Cabbie Killer case"

"He's been charged with premeditated murder. His daughter's devastated. DA's pushing to get it in court soon. Get the publicity over and done with. It's gonna be big when it does go to trial, a deputy inspector conducting his own vigilante justice. And we thought Clay Dobson was bad."

"Think he'll make the shot? He doesn't look so good." Noted Lindsay, bringing their attention back to the TV screen.

"I've no idea Linds, but I wouldn't put it past the guys to make a little wager." Said Laura.

Their focus for the next minute was on the TV. With the ball thundering through the hoop a number of comments went around the room when suddenly the camera zoomed in to the body on the floor in the centre of the court.

"That doesn't look good." Said Laura stating the obvious. "Looks like they just picked up a call out." She added as Don and Danny entered the frame and Danny crouched down to the body. At that moment the network decided to cut to a commercial, a few minutes later Lindsay's phone rang.

"Monroe ... Yeah I got it. Not sure how long it will take me, but I'm on my way. ... Will do." She cut the call and stood up. "The guys dead, Danny thinks some form of poisoning, they want me down there, apparently I'm the closest."

"OK Linds take care, you got your car?" Asked Stella.

"Oh yeah, I read Mac's memo about not taking cabs. ... Laura, Flack says he'll call you later and not to wait up, he thinks it could be a long night."

"Is it sad when without TV coverage you still know what's going on down at the stadium?" Asked Laura about an hour after Lindsay left.

"Very, but I guess that's the job. ... I'm sorry to bail, but I need to go, I got an early shift." Replied Stella.

"Goes for me too, my training officer's a pain in the ass if I'm late and we're back on the cab search line tomorrow." Heather sighed. "I hope you guys catch him real soon."

"Heather, I'll drop you off. ... You be ok Laura?"

"I'm fine, I'll just head to bed and try and get some sleep while I can."

--

Don crept into the apartment around 3 am, trying to be quiet. The dim lamp in the lounge leaving him enough light to see by. The voice from the shadows surprised him. "It's ok you don't need to tiptoe around."

"Kat! Geez! .. nearly gave me a heart attack!" He gasped crossing to the couch and leaning over the back, running a hand across her swollen stomach as she lay stretched out resting. "Keeping you awake again?"

"Not so much, ... I just couldn't sleep without you. ... How are things?"

"The usual. Seems the guy was poisoned, don't know how or why yet." He stood up and stretched before skirting the couch and helping her up and kissing her tenderly. "I'm gonna hit the sack, you should too babe." She nodded. He turned off the lamp and taking her hand lead her down the dimly lit hallway to the bedroom.

Wrapped in each others arms a short while later neither were asleep, his mind going over the evening's events, while she was kept awake by the pounding currently going on in her stomach. "You know we haven't really thought about names."

"Huh?"

"Names, we haven't discussed any, we can't use sprout forever."

"Why not, it kinda grows on you?" She couldn't see his face, but the smirk he wore came over in his voice. She swatted his chest lightly. "Ow! ... OK, so what do you want?"

"Madison for a girl and Cameron for a boy. Your turn."

"Dominic and Alexandra."

"I like them, but have you tried to put those with Flack, poor kid would never be able to say their name until they're 18!"

"Never thought about that ... I like Cameron."

"I like Megan and Heather, but your parents already have the scoop on those."

"At least we're agreed that we're not using Donald."

"Definitely."

"So we decided, Madison and Cameron?"

"No! ... they're just ideas, there's hundreds of names out there. Besides when they're born the names we have in mind might not suit them so it's always good to have several ideas."

"Who would've thought picking out a kid's name would be so hard?"

"You obviously never spoke to Teresa when she was pregnant, she told me they had all sorts of issues trying to name Pippa."

Don groaned at the thought as much as the kick he felt from Laura's bump pressed into his side. "Maybe I'll just let you decide, you're good at that kinda stuff."

"No way! This is your family too, its all part of the process of growing up and taking responsibility, so suck it up and do your part."

"Thought I already did that!" He chuckled.

"Takes two Tiger, you're fifty percent responsible for my current condition so its time to take fifty percent responsibility for the consequences."

An unintelligible grunt emanated from his lips as they began to doze.

--

Entering the squad room the next day they found the place buzzing. "Hey Laura! ... You're wanted upstairs, Taylor and Bonasera picked up another body this morning. Same MO as your Cabbie Killer."

"Thanks Murphy, are they back yet or still on scene?"

"Not sure, Taylor left a message asking you to call him when you got in."

"OK" She turned to Don. "I'll see you later."

"I'll be up myself soon, I'll bring lunch."

"Now I know why I keep you around."

"And I thought there were better reasons." He grinned at her and as he waggled his eyebrows.

"Maybe you can show me later." She turned and headed to the door.

--

Laura spent the rest of the day cross checking the information from the latest case with the older ones. Mac, Stella and Hawkes dropped in and out of the conference room frequently.

Mac returned from a press conference rather dejected.

"Hi, I saw Reed button hole you. He's just trying to get a story, but if its any consolation I would have said the same things. I know the mayor's office are riding you hard on this one, but we've still got a job to do. We mess this up and he'll get to walk, he's too dangerous for us to take that risk."

"I know. ... How are you holding up?"

"Apart from being chained to a computer running every conceivable database search? ... I'm OK Mac. Stella and I have run just about every database we could looking for this reference and come up empty every time."

Stella entered the room and dropped her file on the table and herself into a chair. She sighed. "Whatever his code is we just haven't cracked it yet."

"Alright, then let's step it out again." Mac replied turning from one of the giant screens to face both women with his hands on his hips.

They spent the next thirty minutes or so talking through all the cases again. Finally Stella held up a magnetic button in an evidence bag. "I did find this, it was in two pieces, I'm guessing it came apart in the water, lead composition so it's probably old, nothing pops up in any souvenir search thus far, but I'm thinking it could be tied to our killer."

"Maybe he tracked it in with him when he dumped the body in Brill Park."

"I'll keep following it see where it leads us." She offered as her phone rang. As she answered it Mac left the room. Hanging up a moment later she turned to Laura "Hawkes is taking me on a field trip, you ok here?"

"I have to be, Don would have a fit if I so much as step outside without him. Leave the magnet thing I'll run some searches, see what I can find while you're out, it'll be a break from the code."

"Tell that husband of yours to take you out for dinner someplace nice, you deserve it"

"Are you kidding, he's barely taken me anywhere since he knew I was pregnant, I thought he worried before, that was nothing to the protective streak he's on now."

"Next time I see him, I'll tell him ok?"

"Thanks, Stella."

--

Danny and Lindsay were across the hall analysing the lipstick prints Sid had pulled from their victim, when they realised that one of them had traces of Atropine in it forcing a colour change, so they decided to call in all the cheerleaders to take further samples so that they could try and match the partial print to a person.

Danny and Don were standing in the observation booth while Lindsay took charge of the girls on the other side of the one way glass. All provided a sample as requested and amused they boys when they used the mirror to reapply their lipstick again after. Lindsay turned and stared through the glass. Danny noticed the irritated expression she wore as Don grinned at one girl using the mirror and pouting to ensure she had succeeded in her task.

"There's one time I would have considered that sexy, but not anymore. I'll tell you though it sure as hell could be dangerous." Don scoffed.

"So Laura doesn't do that for you?" Danny asked, hinting at the sexy pout the girl behind the glass had given.

"Sure she does. That's why all these women do nothing for me now."

"You got your own-"

"Don't go there Mess, she could still whoop your ass, ... Don't tangle with a woman overrun with hormones ... dangerous."

"So she already whooped your ass then?"

Don grinned a little in reply. He kind of liked her having the upper hand sometimes, but he wasn't about to admit it to his best friend. He'd let him work that feeling out for himself, if Lindsay ever forgave him.

--

Stella entered the conference room as Laura eased herself into a chair. "Laura?"

"Hi Stella, ... just give me a sec." she breathed hard rubbing her stomach.

"You ok?" She asked with a concerned look. A moment later Laura looked up.

".. Fine. Braxton Hicks, some of them just catch me out a little. ... You got my message?"

"Yeah, what have you got for me?"

"That magnet, .. it's actually a cab company dispatch button, used by Zenith Cabs, they're the only place still using the old magnetic boards. All the others have gone high tech and use GPS locators now."

Stella checked the electronic pad she was holding. "That's great, the same company uses the tyres we identified from the treads found at the fumigation site at Kings College. ... I'll tell Mac and it looks like it's my turn to take Hawkes on a field trip!"

"Good luck, I'll have another bash at that code."

"Take a break first. Go get a change of scenery. Go home, you've done enough today."

"I'm fine Stella. ... You know, you're beginning to sound as bad as Don?"

"We're family it's what we do ... worry about each other. Besides you think he's hard on you, think how hard he'll be on us if anything happens to you."

"... I guess you have a point. ... you better go find Hawkes and take your trip."

Stella grinned and left the room. Laura decided to follow Stella's suggestion and got up. A change of scenery would be good and she had a huge craving for an ice cream milkshake.

--

It was late when Stella and Hawkes appeared to have a break in the case and they entered Mac's office with a pile of files from the Mannix Asylum which had been closed down a year before.

Reviewing the files they found someone who seemed to fit the profile for a sadistic killer like they were after. Mac reeled of various aspects of the profile. "This one looks pretty good for it what's his name? ... John Doe. ... So even with all this information at our fingertips we still don't have our killer's name" They all stared at each other for a moment. Mac tossed the file onto his desk and took a deep breath. "Alright, enough is enough, I want both of you, Danny, Lindsay, Adam, Sid, every last person in this lab on this, if we have to work double overtime and around the damned clock, as far as I'm concerned every other case goes to the bottom of the pile until we track this cabbie killer down and permanently put him out of business." He snapped.

* * *

_Not sure when I'll get the next chapter up, but will try not to keep you waiting too long. _

_Don't forget the poll on my profile page for the sex of Don and Laura's baby. Or do you want them to have twins? Voting is really tight at the minute! Please help me._


	7. How well I do my job

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**7. How well I do my job**

A couple of days after Mac's late night outburst to Stella and Hawkes, Laura was in the squad room waiting for Don and Angell to return with a suspect when there was suddenly a huge commotion outside the door.

"Stay here Laura, I'll give you a sit rep." Called Murphy as he followed several others outside.

Laura knew something serious was going down. There was too much activity for it not to be. She couldn't hear clearly what it was, but she caught odd snippets as people came and went from the hallway. Two uniforms Laura didn't recognise, entered the room talking aloud. "What's going on, the entire precinct is out there, uniforms aren't even getting close?" said one.

"Cabbie Killer just dumped his latest victim in the street right outside, word says it's a cop."

Laura heard the exchange and her mind went into overdrive, she pushed herself out of her seat as fast as she could and felt a wave of nausea wash over her. She focused on the two cops and called to them. "Hey! Anyone ID the victim yet?"

"No idea, CSI are on the way down." They continued over to the coffee machine in the corner. Laura scooped up her badge from her desk dropping the strap, which held it around her neck. She hated wearing it like that, but it was hard to clip it to her belt and not have it dig into her side, plus the fact her maternity tops tended to cover it up, which was frowned upon when they were on duty. She ran her hand over her bump took a deep breath and headed to the door. She figured that she could be more use out there, besides she wanted to see if Don and Angell were back yet. As she pushed the door open and stepped into the hallway Angell appeared in front of her. "Hey, you're back, is everything alright? I heard our killer dropped a body outside."

"... Not exactly, ..." She hesitated, her eyes darting over Laura and the immediate vicinity.

"What? Hard take down, you're all messed up? ... Jess? ... Is Don OK?" Another detective appeared heading for their squad room and saw Angell.

"Nice going Jess, that cab almost got Flack. ... He owes you one for that save."

Laura looked between them as she felt her chest constrict and her head spin at the same time as she got a big kick from her stomach, Angell saw the colour drain from her face as she rocked on her feet. "Shit! ... Laura! Somebody get Doctor Hawkes!"

It was the last thing Laura heard before everything went black.

--

Don was standing with Mac and Stella outside in the middle of the road. They were shooting questions at him. "Look I know I sound like an idiot, it was a yellow cab, that's all I got!" He shot back exasperated and mad at himself for not getting anything which would help them. Mac looked down at the body which was the subject of the investigation in the street. Don walked away to where Danny was processing some evidence in the street which could have come from the cab which had been used to dump said body.

"I get within 20 feet when he jumps the curb, cuts the corner and he's gone." He told Danny who smeared a little oil from the street onto his gloved fingers and smelt it, confirming it was motor oil and surmised the car may have damaged the oil pan. Almost oblivious to the comment Don was not focused. "I was this close, I could've seen his face."

"Don't worry about it, we have every cop in Manhattan looking for this cab." Reassured Danny. "You seen your wife yet?" Danny asked as Don's phone rang.

"Hey Jess, you got something? ... I'm on my way where are you?" Danny watched as Don's face contorted listening to what he was being told. Don felt like his stomach had dropped through his shoes as Angell talked to him. He didn't know what emotion to react to first. Finally he snapped down the phone. "Get Hawkes down from the lab ... yeah, right now." He pulled the phone away from his ear and turned and strode towards the entrance without a word to Danny who turned back to take samples of the oil on the street only to discover ants feeding on it.

--

When Don got into his lieutenant's office Laura was propped up on the couch with Hawkes checking her over, under protest. He smiled as his stomach began to settle, relieved to find her conscious after Angell's call.

"Shel I'm fine. I'm pregnant I fainted, not unusual. ... Where's Don?"

"I'm right here babe." He announced moving forward to sit with her. Angell looked at him as he passed her and whispered that she would head back outside to help. Hawkes looked up.

"Flack she should get checked out properly. Her BP is a little too low for my liking. ... I'll check on the bus give you a few minutes."

Hawkes left closing the door behind him. Laura reached up and wrapped her arms around Don's neck for a moment before pulling back and running her hand down his chest, checking him over for injury. "Are you alright? I heard what happened."

"I'm OK. A few bruises maybe, but I'm more worried about you."

"Jess told me you were almost hit by a car, if she had been-"

"Sh! I'm here, I'm fine. What happened to you?"

"I just fainted with all the commotion. What happened?" He nodded, knowing she wouldn't let it drop until she found out the whole story and by fobbing her off it would only get her mad at him and that would cause stress and he didn't want that, he'd read about the risks to mother and baby if she got stressed.

"... We just got back with the suspect. We were getting him out of the car, Jess saw the cab veering over the road, she dragged both of us over the trunk, perp got stuck in the car. A body was dumped right next to us. I tried chasing the cab, but it got away. ... I couldn't even give a good description of it and I was right up close to it! ... Mac thinks I'm an idiot now."

"Mac would never do that, it sounds like it all happened very fast and you were probably shaken from the close encounter yourself." She consoled as she ran her fingers through his hair. Flack grinned at her, he noted she looked pale and tired.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired, its been a long few days."

"Maybe you should think about taking time off."

"Not yet it's too early. ... I'm still able to work, Mac's got me running every cross section of information against all the cases. Are you ready to go home?"

"The body appears to be another from the Cabbie Killer, and he's a Jersey cop. ... I got a few things to do first."

"Then I'll go help out. They'll be a lot of paperwork to do." She answered starting to get up, but Don put his hands on her shoulders encouraging her to stay put.

"Not so fast, Hawkes wants you checked out and I agree."

"Don I'm fine, it was stupid I-"

"You're going to hospital even if I have to drive you myself. I'm not prepared to take any chances with you. ... Please Kat?"

Hawkes came back in, two EMS technicians waited outside the door. "Bus is here, you ready Laura?"

"No, ... I'm fine, I wish you would stop fussing, all of you!" she snapped. Hawkes and Don exchanged glances.

"Laura, I'm worried your BP isn't stable, it could happen again, if it is a problem and left untreated it could affect the baby."

Don was pleased Hawkes had played the maternal card, it was the one thing which would make her take notice, especially from the Doc.

Laura looked between the two of them. "Fine." She conceded, but still obviously not happy.

"Flack, ... Mac would like a word before you leave. We'll meet you out front." Advised Hawkes. Don looked at Laura then squeezed her hand and wiped away a stray tear which ran down her cheek.

"You'll be ok with Hawkes. I'll see you outside."

She nodded tiredly. He kissed her forehead and left, leaving the door open to admit the paramedics.

"Hey guys, this is Laura." Hawkes introduced them.

--

Don descended the steps to meet Mac back in the street. Stella and Quinn Shelby were processing the body which was still in situ.

"Mac, ... you wanted to see me."

"Don, ... we heard about Laura, is she ok?"

"Hawkes is sending her to the hospital to make sure ... What do you need here?"

"Nothing from you." Angell announced from over his shoulder as she joined the two men. "I've got it covered. Go be with Laura."

"But you need-"

"Don, its more important you're with your wife right now. I'll fill you in later, it's gonna be a while before we've got anything more to go on."

"If you're sure."

"Laura needs you right now, she's more worried about you than herself. She heard what was going down before I could tell her, you know how cops talk."

Don nodded. "Thanks."

"Give her our regards" said Mac by way of dismissal and Don turned to walk over to the ambulance parked on the edge of the crime scene.

--

Next morning the sun was shining giving everyone a little extra spring in their step after the doom and gloom from the last few days. Don entered the Lab conference room as Mac and the team were gathering for a briefing.

"Hey Flack, didn't expect to see you today, how's Laura?" Greeted Stella, taking in his neutral expression.

"She's OK, they kept her in overnight to monitor her BP, turns out she was a bit dehydrated and hadn't eaten properly yesterday. She's hassling them to release her, she wants to get back here. But they're not letting her go anywhere until tonight."

"Are they ready for her stubborn streak?" Asked Danny.

"She doesn't have a choice. I threatened to handcuff her to the bed if she even thought about disobeying!"

"You probably would too." Commented Sheldon as the group chuckled. Quinn and Adam joined them and the team took up positions around the table to ensure they could follow what was displayed on the plasma screens.

--

Within the hour Stella, Don, along with numerous officers and technicians were raiding the "Five Brothers Cab Company". Where they were meeting some belligerent cabbies. While they had some sympathy with their predicament, it was the police and CSIs job to ensure that the killer was caught. Now to cap it all, they were thinking that the murder of Jersey cop James Comitis was a copycat and not the real Cabbie Killer!

Stella and Don were talking to Jeff and Artie, two cabbies who seemed to be key characters in the garage. Neither were being particularly co-operative to the questioning. Stella asked them about the oil their cars used but still met resistance.

"..Care to explain that?" Don pressed hoping for something they could use.

"You're the detective ... that your job?" replied Jeff not committing to anything.

Don grinned, they guy had just played right into his hands and he wanted to make a point. "Yes, .. it is ... and I plan on staying here while every cab is processed and every log book checked and if I find out that either of you two are lying to me .. you're gonna find out just how well I do my job." Stella couldn't look at him as he delivered his monologue, if she had she would have been cracking up, so she remained staring between the cabbies in front of her, a stern look on her face.

As they left the garage a few hours later Don paused to take a call before getting back into the car with Stella. She sat and watched him for a minute as he stared out the window. Clearly troubled.

"Don? Is everything still OK?"

"Stell, mind if we detour past the hospital? She's pissed that they won't let her out yet and now her BP's high. They want me to go talk to her."

"It'll take a while to process all this stuff, I'll grab a ride back with the techs, gives you a bit longer with Laura. Tell her I'll swing by first chance I get, we'll call you if we get anything."

"Thanks." Stella gave him a comforting squeeze on his arm and climbed out calling to one of the other vehicles to wait for her.

--

Don pulled his car up next to Danny's SUV, which had also just arrived. They greeted each other and headed under the crime tape to join Angell who arrived a few minutes earlier.

"Hey Don, how's Laura?"

"She's doing ok, Ma gone to keep her company this afternoon. Hopefully it'll stop her signing herself out."

"They figure out what happened last night?"

"Nothing serious, what have we got Jess?" Don replied not wanting to discuss things anymore. He was torn. He wanted to be at the hospital, but he wanted this guy caught too.

Angell gave them the scoop on the yellow cab which was the central feature of the scene and they began to check it over. Don confirmed the cracked oil pan then Angell checked the interior.

"Guys, this case just got a lot stranger, our Jersey cop was moonlighting as a cab driver."

"So Jimmy Comitis was dumped out of his own cab?" Don questioned, now thoroughly confused by the whole situation. "Danny you'd better get it sorted and get this cab back to the lab. ... I'll tell Mac what we got so far."

"Does this mean another trip to the Five Brothers garage?" Asked Angell.

"As much as I want to go and wring those guys necks, we don't have enough. Hopefully the cab will give us more."

--

Stella entered the conference room and grabbed her phone after talking to Lindsay in the corridor and identifying the source of some trace on Comitis jacket.

"Hey Flack, ... we got a lead, bring back up we're going back to the garage, they're gonna find out how well we did our jobs!"

"_Using my own words on me now Stell?"_

"I couldn't resist, I almost cracked up when you said that earlier. ... But seriously, our friend Artie is looking pretty guilty right about now. I'll fill you in along the way."

* * *

_**AN**: Another update ... Not sure if spelling of the Jersey Cops name is correct, if anyone has the correct spelling let me know and I'll update this._

_**AN2**: Voting is going well for the baby ... see my profile page ... we have a clear leader now ...but I may close voting before the baby is actually born so this could be your last chance to vote, as a plot twist will involve divulging information._


	8. Not in a good mood

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**8. Not in a good mood**

Don and Stella entered the room where Artie had been waiting for a while since being brought in. Neither opted to take a seat at the table. They were both trying to intimidate him with their own actions. Stella took the lead and started the questioning. Initially Artie remained quiet. Stella pushed, as she leant on the back of the chair across from him, but still hoped to intimidate him which her posture.

"... the man you and your friends killed, he had DNA from a white throated monkey on his clothes, see we call that secondary transfer."

"And I'll bet ... when we get a search warrant for your house that we'll find bush meat in your freezer." Stated Don, trying to gain some leverage.

"Lot's of people eat it." Artie replied casually in a heavy accent.

"Look Artie, I'm not in a good mood here a cop's dead, whoever killed him almost ran down me and my partner with a cab from your garage, the same cab you so smugly swore to me was not missing." Don edged forward and leant on the table as he spoke in clipped tones which barely contained his anger. "On top of that your little stunt put a pregnant cop in the hospital, and that pisses me off big time, you know why? ... That other cop just happens to be my wife and while I'm here dealing with you I can't be with her!"

"What happened to the cab?" Asked Stella as Don seethed at the side of her.

"I am sorry your wife is in the hospital, but I was mistaken about the cab." Bluffed Artie.

"No, you were lying ... Make fist!" Stella threw down a box of bio-foam and proceded to take fist impressions from the guilty cabbie, as she described how they would match the impressions to bruises on Jimmy Comitis' body. Finally they gained a confession and he implicated Jeff, who they had also interviewed earlier, along with an impassioned explanation that they thought he was the Cabbie Killer.

Stella and Don left the room glad of a resolution, but seething, that information had been leaked that set up the Jersey cop.

"Look there isn't much you can do for now why don't you head back to the hospital. We'll call you as soon as we have any news."

"I don't know Stell, I've been goofing off all day, I should be here."

"That's not goofing off. ... You should be with Laura."

"But she's being taken care of. We need to catch this Cabbie Killer before he gets someone else. ... I go to the hospital and Laura will send me back here, she wants this guy caught as much as we do."

Don's phone rang, he checked the caller ID and flipped it open. "Hey Mac, what have you got? ... Stella's with me, ... OK I'll grab Danny or Hawkes and meet you there, ... I'll tell her."

"What's up?" she asked noting the look on Don's face as he finished the call.

"Mac went to Reed's place to talk to him again, ... he's missing Stell, back pack and keys at the door and he's not answering his phone."

"I'm going with you."

"No, he asked for one of the others, he's going to meet you back here, he wants you to work the information with him."

She nodded, acknowledging that he would need support when he got back. Danny or Hawkes were more than capable of processing Reed's apartment. They turned and headed to the lab in silence.

--

As it began to get dark everyone was working flat out at the lab trying to find something to track Reed and the killer at the same time, all fearing that Reed's life now was in jeopardy and that he had unwittingly been caught in the web of deceit the killer had spun. The mysterious meeting a week earlier had been with the killer himself, although no one knew it at the time and now they were just guessing that his blog had some link.

Between Angell and their lieutenant Don had been packed off to the hospital to collect Laura and take her home, along with strict instructions not to appear again unless called by Angell or one of the CSIs on Mac's team. Arriving at the hospital he found her sitting on the bed ready to go, but flicking through the bible, a standard item in all hospital and hotel rooms across the country.

"I hope it's not that bad, that you have to resort to reading the bible!" She didn't look up, her focus intent on the book. "Kat?" Finally after another silence she looked up, clearly distracted.

"huh? ... Oh hey. Can I borrow your phone?" He handed her the phone and went to kiss her, but she was already dialling. "I'll be a minute, could you check that they've done all the paperwork so we can get out of here?" He acceded and left the room, he wasn't going to get much out of her in the next few minutes.

"Mac, its Laura. ... Call me when you get this I may have figured out the carvings ... Leviticus 27:29. ... it goes something like ... one devoted, which shall be devoted of men, shall be redeemed; but shall surely be put to death ... I think it kind of fits, but it doesn't mean much and the rest of the chapter doesn't really shed any light, it all seems to be connected with Moses receiving the 10 commandments. ... I don't know maybe it's just another red herring and we still need to look." Laura left the message on his voicemail and hung up.

When Don returned she was closing the drawer having replaced the bible, she looked up at him and smiled. "Do you have to go back later?"

"Not unless they call me. So we're going home and you're going to bed."

"No way, I've just spent the last 24 hours in bed!"

"It's for your own good babe."

"Forget it! It can't be for my own good if it's sending me crazy!"

Don sighed. He wondered whether their words of a year ago were coming back to bite him.

"_Think you can handle a hormonal pregnant wife?" _

"_1 - you don't get hormonal and 2 - I can handle you any time." He had assured her._

Now here they were and she had raging hormones which had practically made her appear demonically possessed in the last 24 hours, since being confined to bed and in hospital, her two most hated places to be. Unless of course the former was accompanied by him distracting her!

"Kat, sweetheart, you know what the doctor said you still need to rest for 24 hours minimum, ... I know it's not what you want, I don't want it for you either, but if it makes things ok ... Please I'm asking you to do it."

"You know begging doesn't suit you." She snapped, then noted his exhaustion and the spark in his eyes she forced herself to calm down. "... Look I know you're trying to do what's best, I do really, but I can't stand being made to stay in bed all day. I'm not sick, I need to move about, I already ache from being in bed just today, ... the doctors have said everything is fine. I just need to be a little more careful. I will I promise, but I cannot stay cooped up anywhere for the next 8 to 10 weeks." Don stood in front of her and took her hands, drawing her closer then turning her around with her back to his chest and running his arms around her increasing waistline. Spreading his hands across her bump and feeling the movement beneath his fingers. His breath like a whisper across her neck.

"... I know Kat, I'm sorry ... I just need to know you're going to be ok, that we're all going to be OK."

"We will be." She sighed leaning against him for a moment before the nurse entered with a wheelchair. Don sensed her about to complain.

"Can't argue Kat, it's hospital policy. Make the most of it." He was surprised when she nodded tiredly and eased herself into the chair.

--

Back at the lab the team spent the night following every lead they had for what felt like the 100th time. Mac barely moved from their conference control room. Ignoring Stella's pleas to eat or rest.

"He left his keys in the door, his backpack on the stairs there is no question this is foul play." Mac was sombre. He couldn't face it if his last connection to Clare was lost, one which until a year ago was only a phantom. He'd known of Reed's existence, but until the young man had shown up following Stella, that's all he had been. Now it was real, Reed reminded him so much of his late wife, he couldn't let anything happen to him. It would be like losing her all over again. He would be failing her by not protecting her son.

Information came sporadically throughout the night. Lindsay had tried unsuccessfully to track his phone signal, but failed, even the phone company had failed. Unknown to any of them the killer who had Reed had not just switched off the phone, but removed the battery too, ensuring that there was no way to trace it.

As daylight dawned Mac, Stella and Lindsay were trawling the net on the conference room computers. Stella looked up as Mac snapped fearfully. "We can't help him if we can't find him!"

Stella squinted at the plasma screen behind her boss. "Hey Mac, he's posting on his blog." The first sign that he may still be alive. Lindsay rushed out talking jargon about tracking the signal, leaving Stella and Mac to read what was being posted. Reading the text they finally realised their ultimate fear was true. Reed's source for the information on Jimmy Comitis had come from the real killer and that he now held him hostage.

Reed continued to post sporadically for the next few hours. His language more creative than normal and veiled references to Claire.

The next half hour saw Mac explain in the briefest terms his relationship to Reed, Danny find the original interview Reed had recorded a week earlier. He also toured the lab pressuring staff for answers.

--

Don woke to his phone ringing on the bedside table. He flicked it open and put it to his ear without looking at the caller ID.

"Flack. ... Hi Stell, ... no we're good, She's still sleeping, first time she slept through the night in weeks. ... You're up early. ... Oh, ... No problem. You called Angell? ... I'll be there in an hour, call me if anything happens sooner." He closed the phone and dropped it on the table again, then he rolled slowly and crawled out of bed. He had showered and half dressed when Laura stirred.

"Hey, what time is it?" She asked sleepily.

"About 6, Stella called. They're getting ready to do a raid, when they find a location. ... I've gotta go." He answered sitting on the edge of the bed facing her as she propped herself up. "Are you going to be OK? D'you need Ma to come keep you company?"

"I'll be fine, but I'll be more use at the lab, I can help co-ordinate information, ... it'll be more use that being here."

"Kat! ... We went through this last night. The job doesn't come first for you anymore. You promised you would take it easy, I need to know I can do my job without worrying about you for the next 10 weeks." He ran his hand across her bump. "This is your priority, I can't do much right now, I need you to take care of our family and to do that babe you have to take care of yourself and follow doctors orders."

She knew he was talking sense, she did, but it was hard for her to just switch off from her job. She wasn't sure if she could ever do that. She rested her hand on his. "... I know. It's just harder than I expected, ... having to step back, watch you go off and save the world. ... Promise you'll ring me and tell me what happens? Let me know that you're alright after?"

"Sure. ... Can I get you anything before I go?"

"No, I need the bathroom anyway, I'll get breakfast while I'm up then it looks like I have an appointment with my computer while I finalise the list of things we're gonna need, ... we should go shopping." Don looked at her as if she had grown a second head. She grinned. "Fraid so tiger, we need to do this together." She shifted and Don helped her up from the bed and she wrapped her arms around his waist, her bump preventing them getting too close. "When are you going to do the nursery?"

"As soon as this case is over, I'm gonna take a few days off, all the extra overtime has been exhausting for everyone. ... and I guess I'd better get some sleep while I can don't you think?" He raised his eyes at her suggestively.

"Sounds like a plan." She grinned back, seconds before he kissed her.

"You know you're beautiful and I love you right?"

"Not so sure about the beautiful bit, I feel like a bus, but I love you too. ... Now you'd better make a move and go catch this SOB?"

"SOB? ... Oh, why the code?" He asked with a puzzled look after pausing for a moment to change the code into words.

"Babies can hear already you know. I don't want ours learning bad language too soon."

--

Don arrived at the precinct to find several SWAT officers gathered in a large interrogation room with Stella, Mac, Quinn and Angell all present. After receiving what information they knew from Mac and Stella the CSI's left to return to the lab for final assessment of the evidence and to see if anyone had an exact location. Angell and most of the SWAT officers left to brief their teams as necessary leaving Don and the SWAT chief.

"Hey Flack, we teaming up again?"

"Mitch Bailey, ... you still around?"

"I know too much, they daren't get rid of me. ... Heard you had some commotion here the other night. Rumour had it you were run down by the Killer Cabbie. I'm kinda surprised to see you up and about."

"Jess, my sometime partner, saved my ass pretty good."

"Last time I saw you was that multi million dollar drug bust last year. I still remember when we first met when my guys rescued that girlfriend of yours from the Chinese gang. You still seeing her?"

"Actually, we're married."

"She still working vice or you made her switch jobs?"

"No, she's in homicide, but right now she's at home, doctor's orders."

"I'm sorry to hear it, what she got herself into this time?"

"She's pregnant ... 7 months and not been too good lately."

"Well give her my best and I hope everything works out."

"Thanks. ... I'll see you on site, I'd better check in with my guys."

They left the room and headed opposite directions.

--

As everyone headed towards the area Lindsay had identified, they received details of a disused Brewery which became the focus of their plan. They pulled around the site and under Mac's instruction the various teams moved in to trap their killer. Mac and Stella were first to spot and challenge him. He coolly looked at them then tossed the body wrapped in tarpaulin at them and made a run for it. Mac fled after him, leaving Stella to discover Reed was the one wrapped up with a gaping wound to his throat. She quickly applied pressure and called for medics.

Meanwhile on the roof the killer had made his escape, Don called for more backup to pursue the killer through the local area as Mac raced back at Stella's call, to help save Reed.

From the brewery they removed a large amount of evidence including the stone used for the carvings, the cab and another female victim. Mac accompanied Reed to the hospital and waited at his side until he recovered sufficiently to be able to give new vital information on the possible home of the killer.

--

Back at the precinct and lab work continued in sombre mood. Danny and Lindsay worked on the cab, piecing together the mechanism for gassing customers and the circumstances that put Jimmy Commitis in his path. They paused for a moment in quiet reflection as they found the mechanism which flooded the rear of the cab and watched the gas swirl around inside, their thoughts filled with the seven victims who had lost their lives in this way.

It took several hours, but finally they had a breakthrough with the hose used to filter the gas and Reed's hospital bed recollections lead them to another location in Washington Heights, north west of the city. An old fire house, the home of the killer, then became the focus of the attempts to apprehend the killer.

--

Don and Mac lead the team to the abandoned fire house and found the killer sitting calmly reading. Don arrested him none too gently and Mac reminisced about his state of mind after he quoted from the bible, as Laura had surmised in the message she had left Mac a day earlier, the reference was to Leviticus 27:29 and things suddenly fell into place. The abstract reference had needed the Cabbie Killer's thinking for it to make sense. There was a sense of relief, the chase was finally over the city was free again. Free to go about its daily business. Free of fear of using a taxi cab. Mac and Reed were some of the first New Yorkers to take the healing step as Mac hailed a cab to take Reed home from the hospital.

--

If anyone had taken a walk around the lab that afternoon there was a quiet hum as the rest of the team processed all the evidence recovered from the scenes and completed the mounds of paperwork to support their case. It wasn't clear what would happen to the killer. Flack and Angell currently had him in holding while they waited for a psych report. Chances were that there would be no case, he would be deemed too insane to stand trial. The only words out of his mouth since they had found him had been quoting biblical references to the Devil and salvation. He was alone and delusional. He saw himself as a Greek god, the ferryman of the river Styx.

* * *

_Revelations soon about the baby ... the poll is still going, there is a clear leading vote. As soon as I write the revealing chapter I will close it. So if you haven't voted and would like to chose the sex of the baby or whether they have twins you can access the poll via my profile page._


	9. Serious decisions

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**9. Serious decisions**

Within a few days of apprehending the Cabbie Killer, the lab was back to the normal business of death and destruction. Happily the serial killer cases were rare, so everyone was pleased to have a single case to resolve. For the lab techs it didn't make a lot of difference, tests were tests, but where it changed was how much pressure they got and how many times the CSIs or detectives came by looking for results. Fewer people were working around the clock, catching sleep on couches or in chairs as they dropped. So there was a sense of calm.

The squad room was quieter too. Angell and Don had a few days off, making up for all the extra overtime they had accrued through the Cabbie Killer case. Laura had been declared fit to go back to work, but had taken a few vacation days.

--

So now Laura found herself at the doors to one of the biggest baby stores in the city. Don was with her and was acting more like a kid than a new father to be, so Laura had her hands full, even before entering the store.

"Kat we getting one of those?" He asked pulling her to the display window and pointing at a giant tiger which was almost as big as she was.

"Get a grip, where would we put it?"

"Them, we've gotta have two Kat, a pair one each."

"I'm beginning to regret the decision to bring you out now."

"Nonsense babe, you're right, we need to do this."

"Well then can you behave long enough to make some serious decisions? ... I'm exhausted already."

"Are you OK? Do you want to go someplace and sit down?"

"No, I want to do this first and then you can take me to lunch."

"OK ... You sure we can't have a pair of tigers to take home?" He asked as they walked through the door. Laura seized his hand and tugged him towards the escalator to the baby department on the upper floor, feeling like she was already the mother of a toddler about to throw a temper tantrum.

--

A few weeks later Laura tossed a pile of files into the basket ready for filing and pushed herself up from her desk as her lieutenant opened the door to his office.

"Laura, I need you and Flack in here now." Yelled lieutenant Fraser.

"He's upstairs checking up on a case." She answered.

"Call him back, it's urgent." He gave no other explanation as he turned back into the tiny office and closed the door.

Laura picked up her phone and hit the speed dial for Don's phone.

--

About an hour later Laura and Don emerged from their lieutenant's office with serious looks. They didn't speak to each other as they collected their things and left.

Inside the confines of his car Laura leant back against the seat and the tears trickled down her face. Don looked at her, he had argued against her doing this, but above all he knew they had to, he knew how he felt about the life she carried, the future that would be theirs in just 7 more weeks. He reached for her hand.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah, ... I know you don't want me to do this, but we have to. Tell me you don't feel the same."

"I'm not going anywhere Kat except with you. Fraser knew that which is why we go in together, I'm not giving you up to some snivelling rookie to look after. This is my family at stake here and I'm going to be there."

"I'm glad. Let's go get this over with."

"I won't let anything happen."

"I know you'll do your best"

Silently Don started the car and pulled out of the garage heading across town in the mid morning traffic to a house in a lower middle class neighbourhood. Don parked the car and they went up to the door of the address they had been given. The door opened immediately and they went inside.

--

Stella entered the squad room later in the day surprised that the two had already gone. She found Angell filling in paperwork.

"Hi, is Flack still around?"

"No, they left early. He's off call tonight so if it's urgent I can help. Or you can catch him tomorrow."

"It can wait. I'll make the most of an early night myself."

Stella returned to the lab and packed up her things.

--

"We understand we are asking a lot, but we wouldn't be looking to do this unless it was vital to our case. We'll leave you alone to talk things over, we'll come back in a couple of hours. There's a pack of take out menus in the kitchen, help yourself."

The three armed detectives left the room leaving Don and Laura shell-shocked at the information they had been given. Laura leaned against Don and he wrapped an arm around her as she stroked her stomach.

"Do we really have a choice?" He asked hesitantly.

"... I don't know if I could forgive myself if we didn't stop this while we had the chance. ... No one should have to face that prospect. I couldn't do it, even legally, but I understand that some women are alone with no support and they feel they have no choice, but its wrong. ... I know you're worried about us" she continued caressing her stomach as she spoke. "... what this could mean for us. I'm not making the decision here we both have to agree with this and follow through or we walk away now."

"I can't stand the thought of them getting away with this any longer, I think we should do it on one condition. ... I want your doctor to agree you're up to it. I don't want you to take any risks."

"Passing the buck?"

"I'm serious babe, we've gone through enough to get here, I want to be sure there's no risk to you in what we're contemplating."

"OK"

They continued to sit in silence for a while as they contemplated the huge change their life was about to take.

--

The following morning Mac called the team together.

"I've just been informed that Flack is on indefinite leave, any ongoing cases will be passed over to Jessica Angell and Craig Murphy. I've been asked to reassure you all that everything is fine, they just needed some time before the baby's born to themselves. They are away upstate for a few weeks. Danny, Stella, can you swing by their place later and check everything is ok, it seems it all happened in quite a rush yesterday and they haven't been home."

"That's all suspicious Mac, they wouldn't just take off like that without saying anything and I know Laura wasn't planning on going anywhere, she's practically too exhausted to get home from here."

"Which is why Flack has taken time off and they've gone away. Fraser packed them both off yesterday afternoon." The team looked at Mac suspiciously. "I know it sounds strange but the thing to remember is that they are ok and on vacation."

--

Don and Laura re-entered the house where they had spent the night. The place was a hive of activity, although you wouldn't suspect from the outside. A few hours later they left by cab for another location.

Sitting in the cab both were silent. Don had Laura's hand grasped tightly in his as she leaned against him and closed her eyes.

Eventually the cab pulled up at a large town house on the upper west side.

"Here you go, this the place you wanted?"

Don sighed looking at the plaque outside the building. He glanced around the street and then locked his gaze momentarily with their driver. "Yeah, it's the place."

A few moments later the cab drove off leaving Don and Laura on the doorstep of the imposing building.

"You sure about this Don, we can still walk away." Laura whispered.

"I can't, we have to do this." Before either of them could change their minds he knocked on the door.

--

It was later that day when Danny and Stella were able to get away to check Don and Laura's apartment for them. Stella had a spare key for emergencies, so she let them in. The place was tidy. Nothing appeared out of place, but for a couple going away she wouldn't have expected to see a half full laundry basket and other signs that they hadn't just gone for the day. Dishes were still in the washer which had obviously been left running. She turned it off. She checked each room as Danny checked the lounge.

Danny joined her as she was about to open the guest room door. "Are you alright Stella?"

"Something's wrong. They wouldn't have gone away and left the place like this. They were intending to come back yesterday."

"Mac said they didn't wait they just took off. It sounded pretty last minute. ... I know Flack's been talking about taking a break before the baby comes. Maybe he just got his act together. ... you know he likes to surprise her"

"That's not it Danny, he would have at least packed a bag. Nothing seems to be out of place or missing. I'm worried."

Danny took his phone and dialled Flack's number on his speed dial. It went straight to voicemail. He looked at Stella as he left a message. Stella snatched his phone and dialled Laura's number.

"She wont have her phone off as well, just in case of anything happening."

Stella screwed up her face with concern as she also got voicemail. "This isn't right. Flack wouldn't just leave in the middle of a case, you know that."

He had to agree, it didn't sound like Flack. "But you said yourself it was a pretty clean case, and you and Angell picked up the guy this morning."

A knock at the door distracted them and they were returning to the living room. "NYPD stop right there."

Stella and Danny glanced at each other. "Detective Bonasera and Detective Messer, we're going for our badges OK?"

The young officer looked between them. "OK, slowly, two fingers." Stella and Danny complied. A moment later he handed them back having scrutinised their credentials. "I'm sorry detectives, we had a report from a neighbour that two strangers had broken in."

"I'm the emergency key holder for Detective Flack. We're checking up on the place while he's away." Stella told him retrieving her badge and putting it back on her belt.

"He's away? The neighbour said she hadn't seen them since yesterday and that they hadn't said they were going away and that Mrs Flack is about to give birth."

"They've got a while yet. Everything's under control. We'll be popping by to check up while they're gone." Stella said backing the officer to the door. Satisfied that there was nothing wrong he left to reassure the neighbour.

"Think Mac knows more?" Asked Danny casting another look around.

"I'm going back to the lab to ask him."

"We should check the rest of the place first."

--

Don and Laura had been shown into a lounge area with a desk at one end. They were offered a seat. Numerous pamphlets were laying around and Laura picked up a few and flicked through them before showing them to Don. He slid them into his pocket as she took a magazine from the table at the side of her chair. Don glanced around the room, aware that the middle aged woman at the desk was watching them. He glanced over at Laura and tried to feign interest in what she was reading. He felt more nervous than the time he had first gone to the clinic with her for her first doctor's appointment. He let his mind wander over the place they were in, trying to recollect what they had been told. He hoped they were making the right decision. No, he knew they were making the right decision. They had to follow through for the sake of everyone involved.

--

Stella and Danny returned to the hallway and Stella opened the door to the nursery Danny turned to the bathroom. He pulled his weapon when he heard her gasp. When he realised she was alright, he returned it to the holster and walked over to see what had surprised her. They stood in the doorway staring at the pale yellow room which had been recently decorated and furnished.

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Asked Danny squinting in the room.

"You didn't know? ... I thought Flack told you everything."

"Not where the baby's concerned. They kept everything pretty tight. I'd say this just proves it."

--

Back at the lab Stella entered Mac's office.

"Stella? I thought you had gone home."

"I did, Danny and I stopped by Flack and Laura's. ... Do you know where they are?"

"All I know is what Flack told me by text last night. They're away upstate for some time out before the baby."

"Has he said anything else to you about the baby?"

"What's up Stella?"

"Did you know they're expecting twins?"

"Twins?"

"Yeah, their nursery is all set up, two of everything."

* * *

_This story line seems to have taken on a life of its own. The number of votes for twins is way ahead of a single baby, so I had to reveal this part. I will leave the voting open so you can vote for the sex of the twins, if you have not yet voted._


	10. I don't like this

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**10. I don't like this**

After being kept waiting for ages Don leaned over to Laura and whispered to her. "Think they're keeping us waiting deliberately?"

"Of course. They're probably checking up on us." She whispered back. "Relax, it's their ploy to unsettle us."

"Yeah, well it's working. ... I don't like this babe."

"We're in their hands right now. Stop squirming and be patient."

"I don't do patient." He mumbled. Laura groaned.

"Learn. .. Fast."

The woman at the desk watched them whispering to each other. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could see they were getting agitated. It was a normal occurrence, she saw it all the time with the people who came through the office. It was mostly the young single mothers they saw, rarely did they see a male figure take an interest. She wondered what their story was. They all had one, a sob story to beat all others, but it didn't matter they were there for the same thing and most of the time they reached an amicable settlement. She looked at the woman, trying to keep the young man calm. He was fidgeting nervously. Suddenly he jumped up.

"Katie I can't sit here any more we have to do something, we need the rent money, I'm gonna ask Gino to put in a word for me with his boss."

"No, we talked about this Danny, I don't like the way he looks at me, I don't want you to have anything to do with him. I don't trust him. ... Sadie said that this place helped her. This is the best option."

"Gino wouldn't dare look at you funny I'd whoop his ass if he did anything to you. You know that don't you doll?"

"I know that, which is why we aren't taking any chances. I don't want you doing anything to anyone. ... You know how you get when you get riled up."

"Don't you be telling me what to do Katie baby, you know you don't do that!"

"Danny ... please don't shout ... I know you want to do what's right."

Laura and Don were into the debate and Don saw tears in her eyes and wasn't sure if they were part of the act or whether they were coming for real. He guessed a little of both. He didn't want her to cry and under any other circumstances he would have his arms around her to console her. But now he stood towering over her as she remained seated. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can the waterworks doll, I've put up with them for the last 7 months, it ends here. No more hormonal mood swings."

"I can't help it." Laura sobbed as another middle-aged woman finally came into the room and picked up a file.

"Mr & Mrs Stevens, sorry to keep you waiting please come with me."

Don huffed then turned and walked over to the woman leaving Laura to lever herself out of the chair and waddle behind them. After leading them down a short corridor she showed them into an office. Taking a seat behind the desk she briefly reviewed the file then placed it on the desk.

"May I ask how you heard about us?"

"... A friend of mine, ... Sadie Giles ... She said you helped her a few months ago ... She said you would be able to help us too." Laura answered nervously, hardly daring to glance up at the woman, while Don tried not to stare at her.

"Sadie? ... Ah, Sadie I know who you mean. How is she?"

"Very well, she's much happier knowing that you looked after her."

"So what can I do for you?"

"We are ... kind of in a spot right now, I .. I just got laid off and Katie isn't able to work anymore. We haven't got money to pay the medical bills and our rent's due." Don babbled nervously. "I gotta tell you I'm not sure this is the right thing, but Katie is. She says you can find good homes for our babies and it would help us out of the mess we're in. ... I finally convinced her that we're not ready to be parents."

"I see. Katie? ... How far along are you?" She asked kindly, her ears having picked up on the "babies".

"33 weeks, my doctor before, she thinks I won't make it past 36, they're running out of room and are more likely to break my water with all their moving about."

"So how many are you expecting?"

"2 - Twins"

"It's not unusual for twins to come a little early. ... Can you tell me what you know of our clinic and its services, and I will need you to be more specific about what you want from us."

"I only know a bit, from what Sadie said. ... She said you could help people like us that needed money for bills and stuff. ... Danny tries hard to do things, but he just lost his job and my medical bills are huge, he got no medicare, every doctor's visit took most of his paycheck. I've been doing what I can but I've been told I'm not allowed to work anymore until the babies come."

"Like I said we're in a mess. We need to have a place to sleep and I need to provide food for us, I can't afford any more friggin' expenses for these kids. ... We gotta do something and soon, I want my wife to have her figure back and to be able to-"

"Danny, I don't think this nice lady wants to hear what you would like to do to me."

Don swallowed hard and stared at the floor for a moment. If they weren't with this woman right now there were several things he could think of doing with his wife. ... She was being absolutely amazing and he wanted to take her in his arms and tell her so, ok well maybe show her a few things too.

"I'm sorry. ... I just want my wife back to do normal things, the babies are in the way."

"Mr Stevens, Danny, I think I see your difficulties. Katie, has your friend Sarah told you what happens?"

"You mean Sadie? ... She said that you can arrange a good family for the babies, where they will be looked after nice and they will get everything they need."

"That's right dear. ... We have a number of couples who are desperate for a family, but who cannot have their own. We have some who would be willing to take on twins, it will be a little more difficult, but as twins aren't that common we should be able to secure a good financial settlement for you."

"How soon could we get paid?" Don weighed in trying to push the discussion to the point where they could leave.

"Half when we identify the new parents, the other half after the birth and the babies go to their new home. Subject of course to both babies being healthy and you signing over your parental rights."

"That won't be a problem. So what happens now?"

The woman behind the desk eyed the couple carefully for a moment. She noted Laura was staring at the floor in front of her. She had barely looked up throughout the meeting. The woman wasn't sure if they were agreed on the course of action they had just been discussing. She wanted to talk to her alone. Get her to sign the paperwork without any pressure, that way she couldn't later say she was forced.

"I need to examine Katie, run some tests, then we can discuss what's next. ... Katie can you go into the exam room next door and get yourself ready, I'll be along in a moment."

Laura levered herself out of the chair and looked at the door which the woman had indicated, then looked at her and Don. "I want Danny to come with me."

"That's not necessary, we'll be back in just a little while."

"He goes with me or we leave." Laura stated firmly. She knew she was taking a risk, but there was no way she was going to be in a room alone with anyone from this place.

"That's right, no one's doing anything to my girl without me knowing about it. ... You want our custom I'm there with Katie for everything."

"It's not customary for the women to be accompanied when they come here, they normally don't want anyone with them, especially at the birth. We provide all the support they need."

"Look, you don't seem to understand, she's my girl and if I ain't there we find somewhere else that'll take us." He turned to Laura. "We still got Gino if these people don't want the kids. Gino will know someone who will be able to help."

The woman looked between them. There was something about the couple that she wasn't sure about. They seemed genuine enough, but there was something which nagged at her. It was a momentary thought as Don spoke, the thought that someone else could help them and take away a possible deal for her won out.

"Very well, you can stay with Katie." She said leading the way to the examination room.

About 15 minutes later they were back in the office.

"Well you seem very healthy Katie and the babies are a good size. We'll make some enquiries and see you again in a week for a check up and we will ring you if we find a home."

"I want to meet the parents." Laura mumbled.

"It's against our policy for you to meet the prospective parents. We keep everything anonymous. It's better that way."

"Please it's really important for me to know who will look after my children."

"I'm sorry dear we just don't do that, but I personally guarantee to see to it that your babies go to a good home."

Don turned to Laura. "There you are babe Mrs Henderson is going to make it all ok."

Laura looked at Don sadly, tears in her eyes. "But I want to know who's going to bring up my children."

"We'll talk about this later doll, let's leave Mrs Henderson to her work."

Laura nodded. Mrs Henderson bade them farewell and after booking another appointment they left the house. Emerging back onto the sidewalk they walked slowly to the end of the street and headed for the subway back to their new apartment.

--

Mac raised his eyes to Stella. "Hadn't a clue." He smiled. "No wonder they need time out."

"That's the other thing, ... There's no sign that they packed anything the apartment looks like they just went to work. It's different from when I stopped by after their wedding last year. ... Mac they wouldn't just take off without packing at least an overnight bag. ... Neither of them have their phones working, Adam's trying to run a GPS trace, ... I don't like this, it's not like them."

"Stella, you're over reacting, Don said they were fine, they just needed a little time to themselves."

Angell knocked on the door and Mac waved her into his office. "Hey Mac, I'm checking up on one of Flack's cases, do you have a couple of minutes?"

"Sure. We'll talk later Stella."

Stella glared at Mac. "I'm telling you something's not right. ... Angell do you know where they are?"

"Flack and Laura? ... Fraser kicked them both out yesterday afternoon. No handover, nothing. It was a bit weird. When Ellis quizzed him about it, he said they had broken the overtime budget for the quarter and he needed them to take a step back. Laura's been getting really tired lately. The Cabbie killer case took it's toll on everyone, but with her condition she's felt it most."

"Speaking of condition, have they said much about the baby?" Asked Stella, still loitering in the office.

"Not really. They had a scare about a month ago and she had more tests, but all they said after was everything was normal under the circumstances. They didn't want to elaborate, but they did seem a little less jumpy."

"When are you expecting them back?" Mac asked, weighing up the latest information.

"Fraser won't say, except that Laura is on maternity."

"Have you spoken to either of them?"

"No, can't reach them, which is why I'm here I was hoping you could answer some questions for me about the Harrison case."

As talk moved onto the case Stella eventually left Mac's office to go in search of Adam to try the GPS trace again.

* * *

_Sorry for the delay, the plot bunnies were running riot on my other story, plus project work. Not sure when I will get a chance to add to this, but hope it won't be too long._

_Poll: Although it is now clear that they are having twins the poll is still open to vote for the sex of the babies. if there is any one who still wants to vote see my profile page._


	11. Door to door

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Thanks to Soccer-Bitch, BEG75 and Sarah for the reviews._

**11. Door to Door**

Don closed the door to the bedroom and walked slowly over to the apartment door and peeked through the spy hole. There was a lot of commotion in the hallway. He couldn't see clearly what was happening, but it seemed to revolve around an apartment a few doors down. He saw enough to know that it wasn't likely to be good for them, with all the blue uniforms around. It would only be a matter of time. He flipped his phone and quickly sent a text message as he saw two familiar figures walk past the door.

He kept his eye on the hallway as best he could, while fighting the urge to open the door and go to help. He couldn't risk that though, and he couldn't risk opening the door if they came knocking, but at the same time he knew he would have to. He had been holed up in this dingy apartment for 3 days now with Laura and they were getting a little cabin fever. She was feeling the strain, hence the closed bedroom door, hoping she would rest for a while. Neither of them had spoken to anyone apart from Mrs Henderson. Their only other connection with the outside world was a daily text exchange with their contacts. They were pretty much on their own. It had to be. They had to appear to Mrs Henderson as if they were alone in the city. If they ventured out it was to the local corner store or the park and back. They were beginning to feel like prisoners.

A shadow loomed over the spy hole as someone stopped in front of the door. Don recognised the figure and held his breath. He hoped his message had been picked up.

--

Stella glanced around the run down apartment and the man lying in the bloody pool on the floor. Clearly the head wound was the cause of blood loss, but they would have to wait for Hammerback to confirm it as actual cause of death. She began shooting photos as Danny followed behind processing evidence.

Angell stepped into the room. "Hey Stella."

"Hey, how are you managing without Flack?"

"As well as can be expected, I'll just be glad when he's back from vacation."

"Heard any more about when that will be?"

"Not a word. You heard anything from Laura?"

"Nothing, ... it still bugs me they left without even a word."

Danny appeared from another room. "We got prints of all sizes and shapes, I got a load more from the hallway, I'm gonna run down and upload them to Hawkes. See if we get anything.

"Good idea."

--

In the lab a few minutes later Hawkes was running searches on the prints from Danny when he got a hit off one of them.

As the match came up so did a warning. Hawkes looked surprised. He caught a quick glimpse of the image before it disappeared. He grabbed the rest of the files and headed for Mac's office.

--

"Hawkes, I'm sorry I have to get down to Danny and Stella's scene, can it wait?"

"Actually it's connected. I'll walk with you." As Mac left his office Hawkes went too and filled him in with his findings. "I'm sorry Mac, but it looks like it flagged to a federal agency."

"But you're sure about what you saw before it disappeared?"

"One hundred percent. ... What is going on?"

"I think we're about to find out. I just got a call from the FBI, for now don't say anything to anyone. I'll fill you in as soon as I can ... run the rest of the prints from the scene, I expect if you have one set you'll get another which will pull up a red flag, keep it to yourself until I know more, not a word to Danny or Stella."

"You got it."

Mac sighed as he entered the elevator, his mind going over the evidence which had fallen in his lap in the last five minutes. A phone call from the Feds and two sets of prints waving red flags in the system. Hawkes was a good man, he would keep quiet. Mac was concerned that if the information reached Danny and Stella and they would act on it without thought, because of their concern. Although it seemed they were right to be suspicious about their friends whereabouts.

--

Mac arrived at the apartment complex flashed his badge to the officer on the door and was admitted quickly. Inside he went straight for the Superintendant's office. After a brief knock and pause the door opened and he stepped inside.

"Detective Taylor?" Greeted one older greying man as he held out his badge and ID. Mac reciprocated.

"Agent Collins." Mac acknowledged the senior officer of the two.

"Jack, please, seeing as how we're going to be working together. At least for a bit. ... I understand some of your team are working the unfortunate case going on upstairs. They ran some latent prints in the system and struck gold with our case. I can assure you the two are not related, so I'm asking for a little professional courtesy, can you skip the interviews with the couple in 412? I promise as soon as we've relocated them we'll get you a statement. I'm pretty sure they would insist on it."

"I have no doubts. Do you think they're being watched?"

"We know they are, which is why we need to keep their involvement really low key. I need for them to walk out of here in an hour unchallenged."

"What are they doing?"

"It's classified. ... I'm sorry Detective Taylor but I've told you all I can."

"Just answer me one question, who would sanction an operation this delicate using a woman who is almost 8 months pregnant?"

Jack looked shocked. "How do you know that? ... The system flags didn't say anything."

"I know the couple you're using as bait in whatever scheme you're running, they have friends, friends who are extremely concerned at their disappearance. Do you also know she's expecting twins?"

"We do, its why they're the perfect couple, ... the only couple right now we can use. They know what they're doing, ... what's at stake."

"I'm not sure you do. Let me give you some friendly advice, anything happens to them or their babies and I will personally hold you accountable. ... And no we can't just skip their door to door, if they're being watched as you say it will be noticed they're getting special favours. I'll speak to them myself, keep it routine. What names are they using?"

Jack looked at his partner and nodded reluctantly. The partner supplied a few details. They didn't have a choice. Jack just hoped Taylor would hold up his end of the deal and not blow everything. "What about your team?"

"I'll have to tell them, but they'll be cool. How's Laura holding up?"

"Laura? Oh, we know her as Katie. She's doing great, hopefully the fish will bite real soon and we can pull them out, but it took us 6 weeks to even get close last time."

Mac shook his head in disbelief. "and you think putting pregnant women into that situation is acceptable?"

"No, I don't, but we don't have a choice. They're too good at picking up if the pregnancy's a fake. The advantage we have here is that this couple are in it together, their lieutenant insisted on it, she wouldn't have agreed otherwise and neither would that partner of hers."

"Do you realise who you're dealing with up there?"

"A team of homicide cops, one of whom happens to be pregnant. A perfect couple to play this gig."

"You really don't know who you've got acting as bait do you?"

"No, it's better we don't know then we can't accidentally let it slip this couple aren't real."

"Have you ever heard of Donald Flack?"

"The retired NYPD legend, sure. Made quite a name for himself. But I don't see what he had to do with this."

"I suggest you pay attention, ... The couple you're using so freely are his son and daughter in law, Don and Laura Flack. ... The reason they play the couple thing so well is they've been living it for 2 years. Now you get why he won't let her take a step without him. ... I need to go see my team and do a little door knocking. Excuse me." Mac turned and left the office the door banging shut behind him as the agents inside sighed heavily and almost felt the proverbial hit the fan.

"We should speak to the boss." Suggested the junior agent.

--

Mac entered the apartment of the crime scene and greeted Stella.

"Hey Mac what are you doing here?"

"New evidence I need to talk to the 3 of you." He looked at Danny and Angell and nodded in the direction of the bathroom, before turning to the uniformed officer at the door. "Officer Jackson, no one comes in here understood?"

"Yes sir." Mac followed the others to the ensuite bathroom, closing the bedroom and bathroom doors behind him, he then started turning on the taps in the sink and bath. The others looked at him curiously.

"I've always wanted an excuse to do that." He smirked, before the look was quickly replaced with a more serious one. "I've just had some news on Flack and Laura. ... They're fine, at least for now. ... you were right Stella, they're not on vacation. But it seems it was partly their decision. ... They're working undercover with the FBI."

"Mac!" Stella squealed shocked. He held up his hand.

"I know, ... Listen I don't have much time, or information, for now you just need to know they're here. Apartment 412." Danny turned to the door and put his hand on the knob to open it. "Danny, stay here with Stella, continue processing. Angell and I will door to door along the hallway. ... Jess, let me talk to them, Don will be worried that we'll bust their cover, but I know enough to stop that from happening, we play it routine. ... We need to keep it cool guys, they're being watched by their target. We can't risk this case being blown, for the case or for them. Can you do that?"

Stella and Danny exchanged glances. "Mac, let me go with you." Danny pleaded.

"Do they realise Laura is really pregnant and the stress won't be good for her?" Stella asked a serious look etched on her face.

"No and yes. Process here. We'll meet back at the lab and I'll tell you all I can. But get this, I don't want either of you knocking on that door or attempting to talk to them or contact them anyhow if they try to leave. Got it?"

"Got it." "Yeah." Danny and Stella responded dejectedly.

Turning off the taps they all returned to their duties. Mac and Angell began knocking on doors opposite the one Don and Laura were holed up in. Don was still watching the activity. He hoped his message had got through and he wasn't going to have to explain everything when he came face to face with Mac.

--

Don looked around as he heard a noise behind him. Laura was leaning on the back of the couch holding her stomach.

"Kat? ... What is it baby?" He forgot what was going on in the hall and hurried to her side. He put one arm around her to help support her and the other on top of hers across her stomach. "Are you ok?" She sagged against him, he rubbed his hand across her stomach and felt how hard and tight it was. "Kat, talk to me babe." He looked at her pale face and pained expression. Finally he felt her stomach relax and soften under his fingers. "What was that?" She started to breath easier.

"... Feet, pushing under my ribs ... I'm ok. IT just got me as I stood up. Braxton Hicks don't help. ... How are you doing?"

"Don't panic, but it's possible our cover is about to be blown. Stella and Danny are processing a scene a few doors down. Mac and Angell are running door to door."

"Mac? He doesn't often do that?"

"That's why I'm hoping it's good news. ... You should sit down."

"I'm fine, ... really. ... I just want this to be over so we can go back to normal."

"I know. You sure you're ok, coz if you're not I'm pulling the plug right now."

"I'm OK." She smiled at him and he was pleased to see a little colour back in her cheeks. It didn't stop him from guiding her to the couch and helping her to sit down and put her feet up though.

Don sat down and squeezed her feet over and took her hand. They waited in silence for a couple of minutes before a firm knock made them glance warily at each other. Don squeezed her hand and stood up. "I'll handle this babe, you stay put." He told her. She nodded and rested her hands on her stomach, as she watched him walk across the room, hoping it wouldn't be much longer before they could go home.

* * *

_Things are definitely going to hot up now, on several fronts! ... Reviews provide encouragement._

_I'm also still interested if anyone wishes to suggest names for the babies and the poll is still open to vote if you want boys/girls or one of each. See my profile to vote._


	12. Too soon

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Thanks to all my reviewers - B1U3B311, Madison Bellows, hope4sall, EmSyd & Soccer-Bitch_

**12. Too soon**

Don opened the door just enough to be seen. He hesitated as Mac lifted his badge, waiting to see how things played out. Mac didn't appear surprised to see him, which was something.

Mac took in the younger man before him, trying to keep his face neutral, not give anything away. He was a little surprised to find Don so casually dressed, in tattered jeans and a blue sweater, but then he realised that he would hardly be walking around right now in a suit. Don was blocking the door and things were quiet inside so he couldn't tell if Laura was even there, although he knew she was from the conversation he'd had with the Feds downstairs.

He saw a moment of apprehension pass Don's eyes as they looked at each other.

"Detective Taylor, Detective Angell." Mac introduced them formally, as he had for all the other neighbours. "We're sorry to bother you but can you tell us what you know about your neighbours? Particularly the man in 417."

"Nah, sorry, don't even know the guy, we ah kinda only moved in a coupla days ago." Don replied, relieved that the message had got through and that it wasn't Danny or Stella standing in front of him. He glanced up and down the corridor as Mac continued his questioning.

"We?"

"Yeah, my wife and I, this place was vacant and we needed someplace to hang."

"Is you're wife available, can we ask her a couple of question?"

"She's resting right now."

Don considered his words carefully, not wanting to give anything away, but still let Mac know they were ok.

"Resting? Is she sick?"

"Who is it Danny?" Laura called as she approached the door. Don eased it open as she appeared beside him and he draped an arm around her shoulders.

"Danny?" Mac asked slightly amused. Don shrugged.

"Katie, they're detectives, something happened down the hall, they want to know what we can tell them."

"Nothing really, we sort of only just got here. Haven't really seen much of anybody. ... Although there was a guy, blonde hair, kind of straggly, I think he was from 417, but I can't be sure."

"What made you notice him?"

"I had been down to the laundry, ... when I got back ...I dropped my keys, the guy, Graham he said his name was. He saw and picked them up for me, that was maybe two days ago, I haven't been out much since."

"Did either of you hear anything from down the hall in the last few days?"

"Nah, next door play the TV pretty loud come nights, Katie rests most in the day. Most folks don't hang around much."

"Ok well if you think of anything give me a call." Mac handed over a business card as he had for all the other enquiries he had made. He paused a moment and caught Don's eye. Don slightly inclined his head in a form of mutual acknowledgement, before Mac turned away and Don and Laura stepped back and he closed the door.

"Looks like they got the message." Sighed Laura, running her hand over her stomach.

Don's phone beeped and he checked the message then deleted it. "We have to go Kat."

She nodded.

--

Mac and Angell re-entered the apartment where Danny and Stella were packing everything up. "Mac did you see them? Are they alright?"

"Stella, they're fine. She looks a little tired, but otherwise fine. Do you have an ID yet?"

"Nothing, no ID or drivers licence. We'll have to run prints at the lab."

"His first name may be Graham, young couple down the hall said she saw him a couple of days ago, gave me a vague description and a plausible explanation for talking. He says the neighbours play the TV too loud at night, they claim not to know anything and honestly, I don't think they heard anything."

"What have they got themselves into Mac?" Sighed Stella.

"We'll talk back at the lab. Are you done here?"

"Yeah, ME's office are on their way up to get the body."

"I'm gonna go make some calls." Mac left with a parting comment.

--

Don and Laura left the building and began to make their way a few blocks to the subway.

Once in the subway station they went towards a payphone at the end of the platform.

A few minutes later Don replaced the receiver. "Mrs Henderson wants to see us, ... she may have a family."

Laura stared at him, he could see the nervousness in her eyes, although outwardly she hid it well. "Already?"

"What do you want to do?"

Don knew this was really getting deep now, they followed through on this and if anything went wrong they were putting their own family at risk.

"They have to be stopped." She barely whispered, aware that they could be easily overheard. He eyed Laura carefully, looking for any reason to pull the plug and get them out, but she gave him none. He saw the sad determined look in her eyes and nodded to her.

"They will be."

--

Within an hour Don and Laura found themselves back in the waiting room at the house on the upper west side. Laura tried to sit reading, but the babies were awake and kicking, so she was fidgeting. Don glanced at her.

"Kat?"

"They're awake, I've got 1 set of feet under my ribs and you don't want to know where the others are. ... I need the bathroom." She hissed.

Pushing herself from the chair and with a hand supporting the bump she made her way towards the ladies room. Don picked up the magazine she had dropped in the chair and flicked through it trying to remain calm. He hated being apart from her for more than a few minutes at the moment and he hated it even less that they had been yanked from their normal workload for this job, but he couldn't forgive himself if this place stayed in business longer than necessary. He glanced around the room seeing the camera in the corner. He knew they were being watched.

The minutes ticked past and he looked at the clock on the wall again. Laura hadn't returned, it had been almost 15 minutes, he was beginning to get concerned when he heard the door open and looked up. "Katie?" He jumped up and crossed the rooms in just a couple of steps. "You don't look well, baby."

"... Danny, .. I- I've changed my mind, ... I'm sorry I know we agreed, but I can't give up our babies." Laura whined, her eyes fixed to the floor, her face pale as she leant against the door post.

"We agreed, this is the best thing for them, Mrs Henderson is gonna find them nice homes. I don't want you struggling to bring up kids, I need you to be there for me. ... We're here to find out about the parents and sign the papers, it's too late."

"No, you agreed." She looked at him defiance in her eyes. "Gino's bad news and I don't want you working for him, but this isn't the answer either. I want these babies, they are ours, something we created. I will not just sign them over."

Don tried to read the look in her eyes, but they were glaring at him. He raised his eyebrows questioningly, she was playing out something they hadn't discussed and it confused him.

"Katie, you don't see this is what's best for everyone-"

"Danny!" She tipped herself slightly forward so he had to catch her. "Get me out of here now!" She hissed in his ear.

"Danny! Katie! I'm so glad you're here we have some wonderful news!" exclaimed mrs Henderson as she approached them and noted Katie's look. "Are you alright my dear?"

"Fine." Answered Laura curtly. "I need some more time to discuss something with Danny, can we come back later?"

"I think it would be a good idea if we went to my office and discussed things there. ... You're not looking good Katie, perhaps we should have the doctor check you out."

"It's ok, Katie's a little tense right now the babies have been really active and- ... Kat?"

He felt her fingers dig into his arms as she tried to keep her breathing even.

"Katie are you having contractions?"

Laura looked up at Don as he wrapped an arm around her waist to support her. He caught the lone tear which slid down her cheek and the momentary look of panic in her eyes. He almost dropped her and passed out himself right there. This wasn't the plan, it was all supposed to be finished before she went into labour.

"Katie? Do you think you're having contractions?"

"It's too soon." Was all she could whisper back.

The receptionist appeared with a wheelchair and Don eased Laura into it. "We'll get the doctor to check and then we'll discuss your options. 33 weeks is a little early, but if everything is ok we can give you something to slow things down." Mrs Henderson rambled as she took charge of the wheelchair and lead them down the corridor.

Don saw little way out at that moment without blowing their cover, they needed to see a little more of the operation and Laura was in no state to make it out without help. He had sensed her fear and panic at the turn of events and for the moment the main priority was protecting the babies, so he followed the women into the exam room.

"Mr Stevens, can you help Katie into a gown and onto the bed and I'll find the doctor."

She glanced between them and left the room. Don leaned down and gave Laura a hug and she clung to him, sobbing into his shoulder. He reached into her bag and pulled out what looked like an inhaler and keeping it secreted in his palm he pressed it a couple of times.

"It's not supposed to happen like this"

"I know babe, ... I'm getting help, he whispered as he dropped the inhaler back in her bag. How bad is it?"

"Bad enough. ... I don't want them giving me any drugs, please don't let them."

"But Kat if it will slow things down that's gotta be a good thing right?"

"... No drugs, not until you get me to a hospital. ... I don't trust them, and neither should you."

"I don't, but if it's best for all of you then we gotta think about it."

"Not here, not these people, please?" She pleaded the fear evident in her eyes. The sound of the door opening drew them apart quickly. A middle aged Asian man stepped in followed by Mrs Henderson.

"Danny I asked you to help Katie onto the bed, .. you aren't even changed." She commented harshly.

".. Yeah well you ever think that she's scared? You may be used to all this, but we ain't had kids before and this ain't right, I know that much, it's too early, she will be alright won't she?" Asked Don still trying to keep up the pretence, but his fists clenched tightly to stop him hitting someone and just getting them out.

"It's ok, Mrs Henderson, we can manage, would you let me check the young lady and we'll see from there what's necessary, I'll need to see Katie's medical records too." The doctor counselled. Reluctantly Mrs Henderson left the room and closed the door. "Now let's see what's happening with these babies."

Don eased Laura from the wheelchair and onto the bed and stood holding her hand as the doctor raised her top and placed gel onto her stomach. A moment later they were looking at the ultrasound monitor as the doctor studied the measurements.

--

Mac, Stella, Danny and Hawkes were in Mac's office, the door closed. Mac leant back against his desk as the others found themselves a place to sit. Stella thought Mac looked tired. the last few months had gone from bad to worse and he was spending more time in the lab again. Never a good sign.

"What's going on Mac? Why are Laura and Flack holed up in that building?" asked Stella.

"... There's an FBI investigation going on into a private clinic and adoption agency on the upper west side. They've been running a sting operation, been at it for 6 months, it's about to bust open a baby smuggling ring. Seems like parents, mostly young mothers in the tri-state area who are down on their luck are using it to sell their babies, supposedly to good adoption homes. ... The Feds have had a woman undercover trying to break her way in, but she was in a car accident a couple of weeks ago, her and her baby are fine, but she's had to be taken out of the loop, she was about to make her first visit to the clinic and they needed someone fast to step in. They haven't got anyone in reserve and heard about Laura. Her undercover work and the pregnancy put her at the top of their radar."

"I can't believe Flack agreed to letting her anywhere near it." Exclaimed Danny.

"Fraser insisted, if they agreed, they both went in, even he wasn't prepared to face Flack by suggesting she went alone."

"What's at risk Mac? If these guys are into smuggling babies what else are they doing?" Stella questioned, a frown etched across her forehead.

"It's a high class operation and they're very careful about their clientele, which is why they couldn't fake the pregnancy."

"So why can't we talk to them?" Danny piped up.

"There's a strong possibility they're being watched. See who they meet, that's why they had to drop everything since making contact."

"Mac, how's Laura holding up, she's already had problems, she looks big enough to deliver any minute, if that's a big baby and she delivers early without proper medical care-"

"Hawkes, they know the implications, I doubt Flack would let anything happen, or for her to have gone in without medical clearance."

"What can we do to help them?" Asked Stella

"Keep this to ourselves. No one in the lab knows, it stays that way, even to Lindsay. Word leaks out what they're doing and it gets to the wrong hands it could have dire consequences." Mac's phone rang and he pulled it from his desk and pressed the answer button as he lifted it to his ear. "Detective Taylor ... When? ... Are they alright? ... I see, ... I appreciate the head's up, I'll join you with some of my team. ... Agent Collins I hope you're still praying they come out of this OK."

Mac cancelled the call and looked at the concerned faces before him. "Stella, I need you to stay here and run the lab. Hawkes, Danny you're with me. The FBI are going to raid the clinic in response to an emergency code."

"Mac I should go, Laura could probably use a friendly face."

"My main concern right now is her medical condition, for that I want someone she'll trust on hand. Hawkes, that's you. We don't know what may have happened inside, you could be flying blind."

"If one of them's conscious I can handle it."

"Danny, you know Flack better than any of us, he's been there for you, now you have to man up and do the same for him, this all goes wrong and he'll need a friend, I don't want you going all hot headed on me. I trust that you can do this."

"Sure Mac. I'm there."

"Stella, I know you want in, but I don't know what will happen, or how long we'll be. I need you to take charge here, we've got your case from the apartment, and a couple of others on the go, I want you to make sure the rest of the team don't screw it up. We'll call you as soon as we know anything. Anyone asks any questions we've gone to help NArco clean up a raid site from this morning."

"Ok Mac." He looked at the three faces before him and noted their concern, this was personal. Stella watched him as he looked at them all. The worry and conern etched across his face. She stood up. "You'd better get going. ... Take care of them Mac, bring them back safe."

She hugged Mac then walked out.

--

"OK Katie, ... I'm gonna talk to Mrs Henderson, but we're going to need to move you to hospital. You're babies have decided they are ready to be born." The doctor announced with a smile before leaving the room. Don helped Laura sit up.

"You're doing great Kat, we'll get you to the hospital and I'll call your Doc. Everything will be OK babe" he told her with more conviction than he felt, as the door opened again.

"We have a car waiting out back, don't worry Katie everything will be fine." Assured the receptionist starting to help her from the bed and into the wheelchair. Quickly they moved her to the car out the back and they were driven away as the police swat team moved in past them. Don took Laura's hand praying that they were on their way to a real hospital and he hadn't let them get walked right into some trap. He felt Laura's hand tighten around his and looked at her, then rested his hand over hers on her stomach. He didn't care what it looked like at this point, he was about ready to blow everything up anyway, they were his babies and she was his wife and he would do anything to protect them right now.

* * *

_I know I'm really mean, leaving things like that ... you know what feeds my muse, evil person that she is... yeah she's even got rid of my fluffy plot bunnies! Please help me rescue them..._


	13. Botched Operation

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_AN: Project is over!! Now for the next instalment. _

_Thanks to __hope4sall, Brown eyed Girl 75, Soccer-Bitch & Sarah for reviewing. The muse is still in charge I'm afraid, the fluffy plot bunnies are running riot in Coming Home!_

**13. Botched Operation**

Mac pulled his department SUV into a gap between two SWAT vehicles and they all got out. It was obvious from the mix of SWAT and FBI people milling about that the raid had already taken place. A couple of agents were leading some handcuffed clinic staff to nearby prison vans. Mac lead the way to what appeared to be the centre of activity, somewhere between the vehicles and the clinic entrance. One agent put up a hand to stop him, he glared at him and held up his badge.

"Where's Special Agent Collins and Don and Laura Flack?"

"The boss is inside, don't know anything about anyone called Flack." He muttered.

"The two undercover detectives?"

"Oh, them, dunno. ... They're still bringing everyone out."

"Have you got a bus on standby?"

"What for? The raid was smooth, not a shot fired."

Mac shook his head and bit his lip. Yelling at this moron wouldn't get them anywhere.

"Make sure there is one." He demanded and headed towards the door, Hawkes and Danny in tow.

"What an asshole!" Raged Danny.

"Careful Danny." Mac cautioned as Special Agent Collins appeared in the doorway and walked towards them.

"It appears that the receptionist and Mrs Henderson left before the raid." Agent Collins announced.

"What about Don and Laura Flack?" Mac asked as he carefully watched the FBI agent before him who seemed a little uncomfortable.

"... They weren't here." He finally admitted.

"How could they not be here, you had men watching the place didn't you?"

"... Only the front. ... I know it's a breach of procedure and believe me the guys at the back will get a new one ripped when I see them. ... From what one of the staff said it appears Mrs Henderson was in a bit of a flap, which is most uncharacteristic apparently, she told one of the nurses that she should stick around because one of their visitors ... was in labour."

"That's why Flack hit the panic button. If Laura's gone into labour he'd want to get her out of there fast. Especially this early when they'd need NICU."

"May not be so bad Mac, the baby will be a good size, Laura's healthy so they should be ok for a while." Hawkes tried to reassure them, but still looking concerned.

"I know you're the doc and everything, but it's more complicated-" began Danny. Mac held up his hand.

"They've not told us everything, ... Danny and Stella were in their place a couple of days ago and realised ... they're expecting twins." Mac informed him reluctantly, not wishing to appear like he was telling tales. It was Don and Laura's business, they had their reasons for not saying anything and he hated having to tell people behind their back.

"I know ... Laura told me the night she collapsed at the station, after Flack and Angell had that run in with the Cab. ... They wanted it to be a surprise for everyone."

"Say that again. ... I can't believe Flack didn't tell me!" groaned Danny.

"That's not important right now, what we need to do is find them. ... Agent Collins what are your plans?"

"We've got a BOLO out for Mrs Henderson and Ms Blake, the receptionist. ... There's not a lot more we can do"

"And the Flacks?" He pressed when the agent didn't offer any options.

"Until we hear from them or find the missing staff, they're on their own."

"Are you crazy? ... You're gonna just wait around on your ass-" Danny began ranting.

"Danny! .. go call all the hospitals see if they've shown up and ring Stella ask her to contact Laura's doctor give her the head's up, she might be able to pull some strings in the medical fraternity. ... Hawkes if she is in labour, how long do you thing we've got to find them?"

"This early and twins, not long Mac, a couple of hours tops, because if she has complications it could kill them all without intervention." Hawkes responded seriously. Danny was talking animatedly on his phone a few feet away and Mac eyed the FBI agent, concern etched on his face.

"I'm calling their CO and telling them what went on here. I suggest you mobilise everyone you can and find our detectives before this hits the press. ... I don't think it will paint the FBI in a particularly good light when they find out two NYPD officers are missing in a botched operation." Mac turned and walked back to the car.

--

Lindsay entered Stella's office as she finished a call and replaced the receiver. "Stella? ... It's kinda spooky up here where is everyone?"

"It's busy Linds, crime scenes all over the city and Mac, Danny and Hawkes are out with Narco cleaning up after a raid earlier. ... Did you need something?"

"I just wrapped up my case, what do you want me to do?" Lindsay sighed, it all seemed to quiet if there was so much happening all over the city.

"... Maybe give Adam a hand, I think he's ... I don't know what he's working on but he could probably use some help. ... " Stella trailed off, her mind still on the conversation she had just had with Danny. She looked up and seemed surprised to see Lindsay standing at the door. "Hi, thought you were working the Amoretti case."

"... I was, I just wrapped it up, I told you." She was expecting Stella to assign her another case, so what she suggested was a surprise, but even more so was the fact that Stella didn't seem to remember what she had just said.

"Oh, yes, sorry, ... Where was I? .. yeah ... um go see Adam. Kendall's away."

"Stella is everything alright you seem very distracted."

For a second Stella felt, and probably looked, like a deer caught in the headlights. She made a decision. "Come in Lindsay and close the door."

Lindsay complied, realising it was serious and confidential otherwise Stella would have no qualms about talking with the door open.

"I'm going to go behind Mac's back and tell you, you're their friend too you should know. ... Laura and Flack aren't on vacation. ... They've been working under cover, the FBI have just raided the target with Laura and Flack supposedly inside ..." Stella stopped to control her emotions.

"Laura and Flack inside? ... Stella are they alright? Undercover? What were they doing?" The string of questions fell over themselves to make it from Lindsay's brain to her mouth. She was trying to process the information and the implications. Stella took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"It's a baby smuggling case, no one knows why they're involved exactly or why they agreed to do it, but for now Mac's concerned about Laura. ... It seems they triggered the raid because she went into labour. When the FBI and SWAT broke in neither of them were there. ... We don't know where they are Linds."

"Laura's in labour? But she's not due-"

"We know, ... there's more ... When Danny and I went to check their place the other day we made a discovery, something they hadn't told anyone. ..."

"Stella?"

"We don't know for sure until they tell us, ... but it looks like, .. it looks like they're expecting twins."

"Twins? .. and she's in labour? ... Do they have any idea where they are?"

"Danny's calling the hospitals, I'm waiting to hear from her doctor, we have nothing to go on."

"They're must be something. ... Flack wouldn't just go off like this, not with the risks... what can we do?"

"I wish I had the answers Lindsay ... I wish I did. Flack's been there for all of us, ... we need to find them now."

"Do either of them have anything like a cell phone or anything with them?"

Stella shook her head. "Nothing we can use."

Stella's phone rang and she picked it up. After hearing the caller for a moment she answered. "Hang on Mac, I'm putting you on speaker, Lindsay just finished her case and is with me. She's up to speed, we need all the help we can get.

"_Bring Angell in too, we'll need anything she can do at her end until we get Fraser and Sinclair on board."_ Mac's controlled voice echoed around the room between the crackles of the static on the line.

"Is there any more news?"

"_No, ... I'm sorry Stella, we'll go through the clinic see what else we can pick up."_

"OK, we'll do what we can from here." Stella hung up and looked at Lindsay. "We'll find them kiddo, ... we have to." She said to reassure the younger woman, hoping that if she sounded confident enough it might convince her too.

--

Back at the Clinic Mac and Hawkes were walking through the rooms looking for anything which might give them a clue, while the FBI were still sifting through information left behind. Danny was still outside on the phone.

"Detectives, can you take a look in here ... we just found this." The agent held up a ladies handbag. Mac and Sheldon looked at each other before Mac walked over and took the bag and looked inside. Pulling out an ID card ... "Katie Stevens, ... proves they were here and probably left in a hurry."

Mac and Sheldon entered the examination room and Hawkes eyes alighted on the ultrasound machine and switched it on. After pressing a few buttons he was able to see the images which had been saved an hour before. "Mac these are scans of Laura, ... looking at this, I'd say the babies are a good size and in a good position right now. Things could change, but for now she could be looking at minimal intervention. The babies will still need NICU, but from this I'd guess they're around 4 pounds each. That's good for twins and this early. Labour could be pretty quick too."

"Anything else you can tell?"

"Not from this, but Mac she has got to be terrified." Another agent appeared in the doorway.

"Detective Taylor? ... Special Agent Collins would like to see you, they've found some film."

Mac nodded at Hawkes. "Find what you can from here I'll see you outside."

--

Outside Danny was pacing up and down his cell phone stuck to his ear. "Hey Stella, I got nothing, I rang just about every damned hospital in the city, no one's seen them. Can we get their pictures out with their undercover names, that may help." Danny paused for breath while Stella replied. He pulled off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose as he leaned against one of the vehicles. "Yeah, I'll tell Mac, they're still inside with the FBI, I hope they find something. ... Good, she should know. ... Yeah, talk to you later." He pressed the button to finish the call and looked up, reseating his glasses as Mac and Sheldon left the clinic.

--

Don studied the New York streets as they were driven across the city, while he tried to work out a plan for getting them to a hospital. It had been over an hour since they were bundled into the car. New York traffic was normal and they had been pretty much stop-start all the way from the Upper West Side to their current location somewhere in midtown heading towards the East River. He was beginning to think they were heading for the Queensborough bridge or something which would take them either to the FDR and north or across to Queens or Brooklyn. He still held Laura's hand as she leant against him, trying to rest and keep calm. He glanced at her. Her eyes were closed and a frown appeared across her face, then her fingers tightened around his again. Another contraction. This was the fourth or fifth one and was about 10 minutes from the last one. He figured he should be writing this down or something, but he had nothing to do it with. He heard Laura humming quietly, he rested his hand across her stomach. "It'll be OK babe, we'll get you some help real soon. ... Ms Blake, Katie really needs a hospital, ... please can you just take her somewhere safe."

"It won't be long now, the traffic's moving probably another 10 minutes."

"Just hurry, she needs-"

"AAH!" Don turned his attention to Laura again as she moaned suddenly and turned her head into his shoulder.

"A hospital now!" he snapped at Ms Blake. "It's gonna be OK Kat, we'll get you through this." He rubbed his hand over her stomach trying to soothe her and the babies. Laura released her grip on his hand as the contraction faded and looked up at him.

"... It's getting stronger." She whispered. "I'm scared."

"I know baby, I am too, I don't want to lose you. ... Ms Blake please do something, she needs help."

Laura looked around. "Danny I don't feel good." She mumbled. Ms Blake turned the corner into a dead end street and pulled up outside a large imposing building. She got out and opened the back door for Laura who half looked up at her. "I feel sick." She murmured before leaning out and throwing up all over Ms Blake. Don had to stop himself laughing at the sight of an enraged Ms Blake staring at her puke covered dress. He squeezed Laura's hand and she looked up at him with half a smile. "I don't feel so bad now."

"Well you can get out now, we're here." Snapped Ms Blake. Don got out of the car and leaned in to help Laura out, taking her hand. She took a good grip and slid across the seat to get out the side opposite Ms Blake.

Laura squeezed Don's hand again. "Oh God!" Don watched as her eyes glared at him momentarily and she seemed to relax a little, but he could feel her start to shiver. "My water just broke!"

* * *

_Sorry I warned you the muse was still in charge! ... Last chance to vote for the sex of the twins ... see my profile page. The results will likely be revealed in the next chapter._


	14. Delivery

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Thanks for reading and your reviews/alerts etc._

**14. Delivery**

Don looked around and found a porter. "Hey! ... My wife's having a baby! We need some help over here! ... Get a doctor!" He turned his attention back to Laura and crouched down in front of her. "It's OK Kat, we're at a hospital, someone's coming. Everything's gonna be OK. I just got something to do, I'll be right back." Don had tolerated the pretence long enough now he was sure where they were and that Laura was safe; he had a job to do and he was going to find security and do it.

"No! ... Don't leave, please. You can't leave us alone, we need you."

"I have to babe just for a few minutes." He tried to ease his hands from hers, but she held on with a vice like grip and he watched the pain etch itself across her face again as another contraction began. "OK, relax, it wont be long and you'll be inside and getting some help. Breathe baby, just like the video." With her position half out of the car there wasn't much he could do but hold her hand and reassure her. His mind so focussed on Laura that he lost track of Ms Blake. The porter came over with a wheel chair. When Don was happy the contraction had passed, he eased Laura into the wheel chair and they were hurried inside, straight into the Emergency Room.

--

Danny and Hawkes arrived at the lab and dropped several packages off with Adam.

"Adam! Whatever you're doing this get's top priority. Nothing else is important." Danny insisted.

"As much as I want to help a Narco bust, I've got other priorities I'm running for Stella. You'll have to wait in line."

"Adam, we need this processed now, it can't wait."

"I'm real sorry Danny, but Stella said nothing trumps what I'm doing for her."

"What case?" Asked Hawkes.

"I'm not sure, she just said I had to take this download."

"Ok well run these too, it could mean life and death. I'll talk to Stella,"

Danny and Hawkes headed to the conference room where Stella and Lindsay had taken up residence with maps and other stuff. They were calling all the hospitals again.

"Stella, I just told Adam to run everything we got top priority, he said he's working something for you."

"Yeah, he shouldn't be too long, it's some information the Feds released to us."

"Have we found them yet?"

"... Not yet." Lindsay sighed. Danny looked around his features haggard as the various scenarios ran through his head.

"OK so what can we do?"

"Mac said you were bringing back surveillance tapes from the clinic. Take them see what you can find. We'll finish running the hospital numbers again then we'll regroup. Mac's gone downtown to see Fraser and Sinclair."

Stella's phone rang. She picked it up and answered the call. "Bonasera, ... yes, yes we did, OK, thank you ... We're sending someone down right away, please keep us informed. ... How is she? ... I see." Stella dropped the phone tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "A couple fitting Laura and Flack's description have just been rushed into ER at Trinity General. Hawkes get down there check it out, be careful in case anyone with the clinic is still with them."

"On my way. I've still got a couple of contacts on the surgical staff, they'll get me in."

Hawkes grabbed a bottle of water from the table and rushed out. Danny and Lindsay looked around.

"How are they?" Asked Lindsay anxiously.

"I don't know anything, we're not even sure what name they're booked in under, the nurse just recognised Flack from the photos we just sent as they were rushed past the desk."

"Why just send Hawkes, shouldn't someone else go?" Asked Danny his arms folded across his chest and bouncing on his feet, clearly agitated.

"We can't all go, what if it's not them? We need to be here until we have it confirmed. We have to carry on until we know for sure. Danny go see Adam, see if he has that data yet."

--

Laura had been wheeled straight into the trauma room in ER and the whole place came alive, monitors were attached to her, an ultrasound set up. An ER doctor burst in pulling a gown around her as one of the nurses pushed Don onto a stool at the head of the bed, not that there was a chance of moving him anywhere with Laura's hand still clamping his in a vice. Gently he pried her fingers from one hand to swap them over, and he brushed the hair off her face.

"Everything's gonna be OK now Kat, doctor's here."

"Hi, I'm Dr Barratt, we're not going to do anything just yet, just check the monitors and get some details from you, answer any questions you have."

She looked at the monitor which was tracking the baby's heartbeat. "OK we have a good strong heartbeat, that's great. We'll take a look with the ultrasound, while we do that you can give the nurse some details."

"A heartbeat?" Laura asked anxiously.

"Yes one nice and strong one so baby's doing fine." Reassured the doctor.

"What about the other one?" asked Don when he realised what Laura had picked up on.

"Other one? ... You're expecting twins?"

Don nodded tiredly. "Is the other baby OK?" He choked as Laura's eyes widened and her grip on his tightened as she rubbed her stomach.

"I'm sure it's fine, we're not set up to monitor the other one, lets take a look with the ultrasound."

A few moments later the doctor turned the screen to Don and Laura, "There you go, here's the second one, that's looking good too. Babies are in a good position, how far along are you?"

"Nearly 34 weeks." Laura whispered and Don felt Nikki's hand tighten around his again.

"Dr we've got another contraction. We're looking about every 7 minutes." Said one of the nurses who was monitoring one of the screens.

"OK I want someone down here from maternity and you better warn NICU they should prepare for two premies, just in case. Mr ... What's your name and where has your wife been having antenatal care?"

Don looked up confused. "Don ... Flack, ... um antenatal? ... Dr Nishma Raami at Presbyterian." He answered distracted as he felt his hand crushed by Laura as she moaned through the contraction.

"OK we'll page her in the meantime we are going to get your wife ready to go upstairs, it would be better for her on the Maternity unit and they may be able to give her something to stop the contractions, if they are successful then you could be looking at her spending the next few weeks in hospital. If on the other hand the contractions don't stop, your babies will arrive in the next few hours and they can help you prepare for that."

"Will they be alright?"

"We'll do everything we can."

"Don?"

"I'm here Kat" He turned to look at her, making sure they had eye contact. "Doctor's looking out for you babe. Want me to call your Dad?"

"Not yet, ... wait until ... we know."

"OK, you're doing fine they're calling Nishma." He soothed.

--

A self assured Asian woman in her 40's walked up to the reception desk. "I'm Dr Raami, Dr Barratt paged me."

"That was fast. Thought it would take a while, from across town." Replied the receptionist.

"I was in conference upstairs, who came in?"

"Not sure, details haven't come out yet, they're in trauma 1." Dr Raami walked away.

--

Outside Trauma 1 two doctors were finishing a discussion. One turned and walked away and the other, a tall African American man opened the door and entered. Dr Raami had seen and followed him in.

"Flack! Laura! ... How are you doing?" He asked smiling as he went straight to the head of the bed next to Don so he could check on them.

"Doc? What are you doing here?"

"Shel, tell Stella, she's going to be an aunty." Laura answered.

"I know, are either of you hurt?"

"Only by his freaking kids insisting on being born early!" Groaned Laura indicating Don as Hawkes watched her begin to get another contraction.

He moved to look at the monitor which now had two heartbeats displayed, the nurses having applied another monitor to the other baby. "You're doing fine Laura, babies are doing just fine."

As the contraction tailed off and Laura relaxed. Don stood up. "Kat, Hawkes will stay with you a few minutes I need to ring Mac, tell him everything. OK sweetheart?"

She looked around the room and her eyes fixed on Hawkes and she nodded resting her head back on the pillow and closing her eyes. Hawkes took her hand as Don let go and wriggled it about to regain feeling in it.

"Just be careful she's got a vicious grip." Don told Hawkes as he stepped away.

The two doctors had introduced themselves and Nishma had reviewed the monitoring tapes from the previous 45 minutes, then she ordered several drugs be drawn up. And an IV which was quickly inserted into Laura's arm.

"Laura, Hi, Dr Barratt has told me everything. I want to slow down the contractions, and buy us a little time to help your babies lungs develop before they're born. I also want to slow you down enough to transfer you to the other hospital, make you more comfortable. How bad is the pain? Is there anyone else you want us to call for you?"

" ... No, Don is calling a friend, ... Sheldon, is a doctor, we work together."

"Dr Hawkes? ... I've heard about you from Laura." She greeted quickly before turning her attention back to Laura. "... and the pain? Do you need something?"

"Not yet."

--

Stella put the phone down and left the conference room heading straight for the AV lab. "Danny, Flack just called, he's ok."

"and Laura?"

"So far so good, the doctor's with her now and so is Hawkes. ... Contractions are about 7 minutes apart. ... He sounds tired, but otherwise OK."

"Should we go down there?"

"He asked us not to until they know more. They're still in ER at the moment and they may transfer her back to NYP, where they were supposed to be. ... Hang tight ok.?"

"Yeah, thanks Stella. ... Does Mac know?"

"I'm gonna go call him now."

--

Later that evening Laura had been moved to a private room at Trinity, the decision having been made that she would be better not being moved around too much. She was propped up in bed dozing. The monitors still attached and giving feedback on the babies' heart rates. The contractions having tailed off considerably following the drugs being pumped into her. Don was sitting in a chair at her side, Sheldon had gone for a while. Nurses popped in and out regularly to check on her and her doctor had gone home to get some sleep, fearing she would need to return during the night.

Laura opened her eyes and looked around. She saw Don dozing in the hard plastic chair. "Don?"

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked opening his eyes and standing up then propping himself on the edge of the bed as he took her hand and caressed her cheek.

"I'm ok now, why don't you go home for a bit? Get some sleep, it could be the last you get for a while."

"I'm good."

"Yeah, you look like it hunched over in that chair. ... Now the contractions have stopped and I've got Nishma on call, I'll be ok for a few hours, not to mention security are wandering the halls."

"I'm not leaving Kat."

"OK, well I guess you'd better get up here properly then." She suggested as she wriggled over to make space for him to lay down next to her. They eased the monitoring wires to one side and he slid in beside her and wrapped his arm around her and rested the other on her stomach.

Stella looked in a short while later and found them asleep. Placing the flowers she had brought on the cupboard she snapped a photo with her phone.

"Stella?" Hawkes whispered as he walked in and saw the couple on the bed.

"Aren't they cute?"

"Don't let Flack hear you say that."

"How are they doing?" She asked as they moved out into the hall.

"Pretty good considering. Contractions have almost stopped, which will buy them sometime to help develop their lungs NICU's on standby and their doctor's taken them through all the implications. ... They seem to be pretty settled for tonight."

"That's good. Are you going home?"

"Yeah, I'll leave my number and come by again in the morning before shift."

Stella and Hawkes spoke to the nurses and then left.

--

Being on the late shift Hawkes returned to the hospital mid morning the following day. As he went to enter Laura's room one of the nurses stopped him.

"Excuse me? Can I help you?"

"Dr Hawkes, I work with the Flacks."

"Right, they said you might stop by, they're up in the delivery suite, next floor up. Laura's contractions started again around 5 o/clock this morning."

"How is she doing?"

"They'll be able to tell you more upstairs."

Hawkes nodded and made his way to the elevator. Alighting on the next floor up he went to the nurses desk. "Laura and Don Flack? I'm a friend of theirs." He offered to the receptionist. She looked at him then nodded down the corridor.

"Room 14, but I suggest you wait here it's a bit crowded in there right now, I'll have someone tell them you're here. You can have a seat over there." She pointed at the waiting area.

"Can someone tell me how she's doing?"

"Not right now, maybe in a little while." Hawkes reluctantly went over to the waiting area which was deserted. He picked a seat which gave him a view of the rooms down the hall. He could see the call light illuminating the number 14 sign on the wall and his eyes barely left the doorway as he settled down to wait. After about half an hour two nurses arrived with incubators and pushed them into the room; he sat up straighter. His patience wasn't taxed for long and a few minutes later one of the nurses left again with one incubator, he could just make out a small form wrapped inside. Another nurse, older with greying hair wearing operating room scrubs passed him and followed the nurse and baby into the elevator. Hawkes, hesitated, wondering if he should follow, but he decided to wait until the second one arrived. After about another 5 minutes he was rewarded with the second incubator and wrapped bundle being wheeled into the corridor. He got to the door as the baby was wheeled into the elevator. He caught a glimpse of the other nurse already in there and an uneasy feeling washed over him. It was the same nurse he had seen before following the first baby. He turned to call someone as the alarms in the room sounded and all hell broke loose as several additional nurses rushed into Laura's room. He was on his own. He was too late for the elevator so he hurried down the stairs to NICU, almost careering into one of the nurses he had seen earlier.

"Sorry!" he gasped. "The Flack twins? Where are they?" He panted pulling out his ID. I just saw you with one of them.

"It's ok, they're being transferred to the NICU at Presbyterian at the parents request, as soon as mum feels better they'll follow."

"Who signed it off?"

"Dr Ahmed."

"When?"

"Last night, said as soon as they were born transport would be arranged through a private company. ... Is there a problem?"

"Where are the twins now?"

"On their way down to the ambulance, Dr Ahmed is already down there."

"Call security and 911 stop them. Those babies shouldn't be going anywhere!" Hawkes took off for the stairs while pulling his phone from his pocket. Pausing half way down as the phone was picked up.

"Mac? ... I'm at the hospital, we've got a problem." He gasped.

* * *

_I'm sorry the evil muse just won't let go and my daughter is taking charge of her!! The fluffy bunnies are still having fun in the other story and are refusing to come back, although I did persuade them briefly._


	15. Transferred

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**15. Transferred**

"_Mac? ... I'm at the hospital, we've got a problem." He gasped._

"What's up Sheldon? ... What's the problem?"

"_Mac, they got-"_

"Hawkes!" There was no answer, just the dial tone. Mac rushed through the lab to find Stella and Danny who were in the break room. He called Adam too, as he hurried past the trace lab. With everyone alert to his determined attitude he began to issue instructions.

"Adam get a trace on Hawkes phone, he should be at Trinity General. ... Stella, call the hospital, check on Flack and Laura."

"What's going on Mac?" Asked Danny.

"I don't know, yet. Hawkes just called said there was a problem. Before he could tell me the line went dead. ... Danny try calling Hawkes back, and keep trying, I just get voicemail."

"Mac do you think it's the babies?" Stella asked her face etched with worry.

"I don't know Stella, but from Hawkes tone it was something unexpected. As soon as you've got an update let me know. My office in 10 minutes, I'm going to ring Angell, let her know we might need her. ... I think we may need to pay the hospital a visit."

Everyone left to go about their assigned tasks.

--

Hawkes didn't swear often, but this was one of those times. The signal on his phone had gone, probably something to do with the concrete and steel stairwell. He didn't have time to find a good spot and call again so he pressed on down the stairs, bursting through the fire escape into the loading bay as the doors were closing on a private ambulance parked there. He lunged for the door and for a moment his fingers made contact, not enough to see inside, or to keep hold, especially when a foot emerged and kicked him backwards, the wind being knocked out of him prevented any further attempt to stop them. Breathing hard he cursed again as the doors closed and the vehicle raced away with lights and sirens going. Hawkes watched helplessly as he writhed on the floor, however, he did manage to get the number plate and a description before it turned the corner away from him.

--

Stella's phone rang and she quickly answered it. "Bonasera. ... What? When? ... OK we're on our way." She flipped her phone closed and hurried across to Mac's office where he was on the phone to Angell.

"... Thanks Jess, I appreciate it." Stella didn't wait for him to hang up but launched into the reason for her presence.

"Mac! We're needed at the hospital, they've just red flagged a possible abduction of a newborn and we can't raise Flack or Hawkes."

"OK ... Jess, we're heading over to Trinity can you meet us there and pull someone from Missing Persons too, we may have an abduction." He hung up the call with Angell and turned to Stella. "Any news yet on Flack and Laura?"

"Nothing, hospital won't tell me anything, I'm worried Mac."

"I know, me too. Grab Danny, let's go."

--

A nurse escorted a tired and drained Don from the delivery room and down the corridor. She sat him down with a cup of coffee in the nurse's lounge and waited until he seemed ready to talk. For several minutes he just stared at the cup in his hands as he hunched forwards with his elbows on his knees, processing everything that had happened.

"Mr Flack? ... Is there anyone you would like me to call for you?" She asked softly.

He shook his head. "No, not yet. ... How are the babies?" He asked sombrely.

"Why don't you go down and see for yourself, the doctors should have finished their assessment by now and will be able to answer all your questions."

"But what about my wife?"

"There's nothing you can do for her now, your children need you. ... Go visit with them for a while. ... Have you got names for them?" Don looked confused. The nurse didn't push. It had been a traumatic morning for the entire family and now everything rested on the new father's shoulders. He was alone, not wanting anyone with him. She rested her hand on his arm. "Things will get better, ... you have done everything you possibly could. What your family needs now is for you to go meet your children, talk to them a bit. Tell them about their mom. Anything just so they hear your voice, get to know you."

Don put the untouched coffee on the table in front of him and ran his hands over his face. "I'm no good at this, Laura- ... Laura, she's the one who knows what to do."

"You'll learn, have faith in yourself."

Don slowly processed the events of the last 24 hours. It was all like a dream. But the fact was that right now he was the most important person in the lives of those babies and his place was there with them. He brushed away a few tears which trickled down his cheek and looked up with a slight grin. "I can take down the most cold hearted murderer, but I'm floored by my own kids." He scoffed. The nurse smiled.

"It happens, I've seen bigger men than you cry when they first hold their child."

"How do I get to them?" He asked standing up, more focused now that he had been given time to process everything and decided on a course of action.

"Down one flight turn right and the end of the hallway. ... Is anyone likely to call for you?"

"Maybe, ... could you not tell them anything, I'm not ready to deal with them yet. ... I'll call them later."

"Of course."

"Our friends are cops, they'll try flashing their badges, don't tell them anything without a warrant ... and could you tell them downstairs too?"

The nurse thought it was a strange request, but promised she would note it down. He was next of kin after all and that should be respected.

--

An orderly depositing garbage across the loading bay saw Hawkes pulling himself off the floor and approached him.

"Hey man, you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Croaked Hawkes rubbing his lower ribcage, still regaining his breath. "You see that ambulance take off out of here?"

"Yeah, broke about a dozen protocols heading out like that. ... You need a doctor?"

"No, I'm fine, but I do need a phone or better cell reception." Hawkes sighed holding up his phone to check the signal.

"Best spot is down there on the corner. .. Quicker than finding one inside too." He pointed down the road where the ambulance had gone.

"Thanks."

Stumbling slightly, a hand on his ribcage, Hawkes headed down the street.

--

Don walked towards the NICU nursery as one of the nurses came out of the closely controlled area. She looked a little surprised to see him there. "Mr Flack? ... I didn't expect you to come down. The babies have already been transferred."

He looked at her confused. She took in his dishevelled appearance and realised he was not completely focused. "Transferred?" He queried. "Transferred where?"

"Presbyterian, Dr Ahmed, their paediatrician said you authorised it last night, that you were going over there yourselves later when Mrs Flack recovers a bit."

Don looked around and walked over to the glass window and looked in thinking he would be able to see something. Several babies were in there under close observation. "Why didn't they stay here?"

The nurse knew he wasn't processing the information, "You wanted them transferred." She replied as gently as she could.

"I didn't want anything, are they alright?"

"They were in pretty good shape for preemies and they've got a doctor and nurse on the bus with them. They're in good hands."

"Can you take them back here? Laura .. their mom she's- I need them here."

"Flack!" Danny's voice boomed down the corridor as he rushed in with Stella. "Hawkes called us."

Stella caught up to them and looked at Flack, he looked like he had aged 10 years overnight. She hugged him. "How's Laura and the babies?" She asked glancing at Danny.

"I was just telling Mr Flack the babies are on their way to Presbyterian, ... transferred as he requested last night. They're in pretty good shape." She advised realising Don was not going to say anything.

"Transferred?" Danny asked incredulously. "You're transferring premature newborns across the city!?"

"It's quite ok, they have a medical team with them."

Stella put a hand on Danny's arm as Don stood staring into the room. "Danny." She nodded at Don. He moved across to stand next to him. Stella held up her badge. "I need a quiet room and I want to talk to all the staff that had any dealings with the Flack twins since they left the delivery room and I want Dr Ahmed back here with the babies immediately."

"What's going on?"

"We have reason to believe the babies may be the target of an abduction. ... We need to talk to their father first, ... in private."

The nurse nodded and pointed to the staff lounge across the hall. Stella nodded to her then drew Danny's attention. "Danny." Stella tilted her head in the direction the nurse had indicated. "... Don, come with us, we need to talk to you. Where's Laura?" Danny guided Don into the open lounge and Stella followed closing the door behind her. "Don?"

"Stella? What are you doing here?" He asked his mind clearing a little. "How did you know? ... I don't understand, they transferred-"

"Don, I need you to focus, what's going on? How's Laura?"

"She's, .. I need her Stella, I don't know- … I need my kids, why did they send them away? … I need- You know something, … that's why you're here? … What are you keeping from me?"

Stella exchanged furtive glances with Danny. Don's mind was clearing and they weren't quite sure which way he was going to jump when they told him what they knew.

"Stell? … What's happened to them Stella, please."

"I think you should sit down. … Where's Laura?"

"I'm not sitting down, tell me." He argued more forcefully.

"O-K … Here's what we know for sure … Hawkes came by to see you this morning, check on how things were. … He arrived while you were in delivery. He saw the nurses take the babies out of the room. He was going to go check with their doctors for you when he spotted one of the nurses acting suspiciously. He followed her, but not in time to stop her taking the twins to a private ambulance. … As far as the staff here are concerned it appears they were expecting them to be transferred, Mac's contacting the ambulance company and the hospital to check if they've been booked in. … Don," She rested her hand on his arm in a comforting gesture. "We think someone from the clinic is still out there and has tried to take them."

"Tried! Stella, they have, you just admitted they were acting suspicious! I need to find them! I can't lose them too, … I just can't!" Don ranted.

Stella looked at Danny in horrified confusion as Don collapsed onto the couch, his head in his hands.

"Danny, stay here, I'm gonna find out what's going on. Don't worry Don we'll find them, we will. Don't go anywhere until I get back!" She instructed Danny and took off out of the room.

--

Mac was with Hawkes outside the hospital. "You should get yourself looked at."

"I'm fine Mac, we need to find that ambulance. I'll talk to Adam, try and pick up the GPS locator, see what this plate can do for us, I found it around the corner. ... It was on the ambulance, I think they switched plates." Hawkes held up a battered number plate.

"If you're sure." Mac answered with a concerned look.

"No question. ... Someone needs to check on Flack and Laura, things didn't sound good when they wheeled out the second baby. I don't know what happened."

"It's OK Danny and Stella are with them, they'll fill us in when they know something. You need a ride back to the lab?"

"No, I've got my kit in the car I'll link into Adam from there."

"Stay in touch. ... I'll see where we're at with eye witness testimony."

--

Stella was with the nurse who had been with Don when she arrived. "What do you mean you can't tell me anything. This is a serious matter the twins are out there and vulnerable. Their father is already in shock with everything that has happened and you won't release information for us to help find the babies."

"I'm sorry detective, but strict instructions from Mr Flack that we couldn't release any information without a warrant."

"He's in shock he just lost his wife and his babies are who knows where and you won't let us help him? That's hard!" Stella snapped.

"Lost his wife?" Answered the nurse confused. "Mrs Flack is in ICU. She's- ... I'm sorry I already said too much. ... Either Mr Flack give us authority or you come back with a warrant."

Stella realised sadly that the nurse was only protecting the family's privacy and doing her job, but she was still pissed that they wouldn't help and that Don had effectively shut out the team. It would take too long to get a warrant, she had to get Don to tell them what they needed.

* * *

_I know, the evil muse is still in charge. She has to go!! ... Please review and help me get rid of her..._

_Hope Flack isn't too OOC in this, but I figured with everything happening in the last 24 hours he'd be in shock!_


	16. A lead

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Thanks for all the_ _reviews, and no B1U3B311 bI couldn't kill off Laura although the evil muse did want her to flatline!  
_

**16. A lead**

Stella re-entered the staff lounge. Danny looked up, she nodded at him and walked over and sat next to Don on the couch and tried to wrap her arm around his, but he stopped her, still staring at the floor where she had left him a few minutes earlier.

"Don, ... we need you to tell us what's going on, ... I want you to do it in your own time, but if we stand a chance of working out what happened here we need you to level with us. ... the good news is that the babies were OK for the transfer which means they're stable. .. What happened to Laura?"

Don said nothing, just sat staring at the floor. Stella tried to comfort him by rubbing his arm. He twisted out of her hold again. She shot Danny a concerned look.

"Don, ... The nurse said Laura is in intensive care, what happened?"

He finally shrugged. "It all happened so fast. ... After they were born everything seemed OK, then, ... She passed out, her blood pressure dropped and ... the monitors went crazy, everything- ... at first they were too busy to say, ... the blood, ... she's - ... They don't know what will happen now. They hope- ... Where are the twins?"

"Hawkes and Mac are on it. We'll find them. ... have they said how long Laura will be in ICU?"

"A couple of days maybe, depends."

The nurse from earlier came in. After casting a glance and Stella and Danny she looked at Don. "Mr Flack, I just had a call, ... you're wife is settled upstairs, you can see her whenever you want to."

"Flack, do yourself a favour let the nurse explain everything to us. Any questions ya got later we can help. Don't expect to do all this yourself. We got your back."

Don finally conceded and nodded his head. The nurse sighed with relief. "Mrs Flack delivered the twins fine, but as the second baby delivered there was some bleeding that took time to control. She responded well to the post natal drugs and is receiving a blood transfusion, ICU is more a precautionary step. They'll keep her sedated a while to let her rest and boost her recovery. If everything is ok tomorrow, she'll be moved back to a room."

"Thank you. I'm going to have a police guard stationed outside, just in case anything else happens." Stella advised. Don looked up. "Danny's going to take you home, you can grab a shower and something to eat then you can come back. It'll make you feel better." The nurse nodded her agreement and left the room.

"Stella, I don't need all that, I need to find my kids. ... I can't go up there and tell their Mom we lost them. We have to find them. ... That'll make me feel better."

"We will."

Mac appeared at the door and beckoned Stella out.

--

Stella pulled the door to as she stepped into the corridor. "Mac, any news?"

"The nurse just filled me in on Laura, how's he holding up?"

"Not good, ... I've never seen him so crushed. It's been a hell of a deal, have we got anything?"

"Hawkes found a discarded plate, Adam's running GPS on the ambulance, it isn't going to Presbyterian. ... We think they hoisted a real vehicle, rather than disguise something else. ... There's a recognised doctor with them and for that set up they have to be taking them somewhere with the right equipment to handle the babies."

"Apart from hospitals, not a lot of people will get their hands on NICU equipment."

"I've already got Lindsay on it trying to find a lead."

"Good. I'm gonna take him up to see Laura, I'd like Danny to hang around a bit."

"Hawkes and I are going to head back to the lab, we could use you both there."

"I don't want to leave them alone right now, the state Flack's in he could jump a million ways."

"OK, stay in touch."

"You know I will"

Stella slipped back into the room.

--

Adam walked into the lab to find Lindsay dancing and waving her arms. "Lindsay?" She stopped, rather embarrassed.

"Sorry Adam, I got something." She smiled anxiously.

"Me too. GPS has the ambulance stopped in Queens between La Guardia and Flushing."

"OK, good tell Mac and tell him that I've tracked the purchase of some high end monitoring and other medical equipment which was delivered to a house out there last week. Here's the address. Tell him I'll meet him there."

"Shouldn't you wait for Mac?"

"He's closer than I am, he'll probably get there first, but I'll have back up."

Lindsay turned and rushed out.

--

Danny watched Don and Stella through the large window, as they sat with Laura, who was hooked up to several machines which were monitoring her, the bag filled with blood hung ominously above her, but the heart monitor emitted a steady beep.

"Detective, there's a call for a Detective Bonasera." One of the nurses advised.

Danny nodded. "I'll take it."

A few moments later Danny stuck his head in the closely controlled room. "Flack, Stella, we got a lead. Mac's gonna-" He stopped when Don stood up and came out of the unit, followed by Stella.

"She doesn't need to hear this." He sighed tiredly. Danny shrugged and filled them in on the latest developments.

"So Mac and Lindsay are on their way there now."

"The babies?" asked Stella.

Danny looked at Don for a brief moment. "We don't know." He finally conceded. Don stared at him. "Mac wants one of us there too." He said to Stella.

"I'm going. Stella, you stay with Laura. ... Tell her I'll be back soon, make something up, I don't want her to know yet if she wakes up."

"She'll be fine, but Don you'd be better waiting here, we'll let you know the minute we find out anything."

"They're my kids out there Stella, I need to be there, I don't want half of NYPD knowing what's happened to them before I do, that's ... not right." Stella was a little encouraged as the shock seemed to be wearing off and he was starting to think and focus again. "They're out there on their own, I want to be there, ... whatever they find I have to know first."

Stella looked at Danny and nodded. "Danny goes with you, he'll have your back, he drives. You don't move an inch without him you got that?"

"Listen, Mac doesn't even know for sure the babies are there. Why don't we find that out first." Danny suggested.

"Because then it'll be too late, all it takes is one guy on a radio and it'll be all round the city, I have to be there, and the next place and the next until we find them."

"I know." Whispered Stella. "Go see Laura before you go, it could be a while before you get back."

Don nodded and returned to his wife's bedside. Stella looked at Danny. "Don't let him do anything stupid." She counselled.

--

Lindsay arrived at the scene in Queens and went straight over to where Mac was standing with Hawkes and Angell while a number of uniformed officers moved into position around the large tenement building. She quickly filled them in with more details and Mac advised her what the plan was for raiding the place.

"Lindsay, Danny's on his way with Flack, I want you out here to stop them going in. As soon as we know they're in there, we'll let you know."

"OK Mac."

"Ready Jess, Hawkes?"

They nodded at him and all walked across to the officer controlling the raid.

--

Danny pulled his SUV up next to the ambulance and Don jumped out. Lindsay appeared in front of him and firmly placed her hand on his chest, making him stop for a moment.

"Don wait, Mac and Angell are in there with Hawkes. As soon as they know anything we'll know. You go can't go in yet."

"She's right." Danny confirmed coming around the vehicle from the driver's side. "You need to be able to go straight to them, wait until we know where they are."

"Piss off Messer, I'm going to find my kids!" Don blustered as he tried to push past them. Danny pushed him back against the car.

"Listen, I know you want to, but Mac's got it under control, as soon as they find them they'll tell us. ... You gotta stay here, wait a bit. I know it sucks, but these are your kids, Laura won't want you in there putting yourself in harm too. Hawkes is there he'll make sure they're looked after until you get there." Danny refused to let him move from against the car. "Don, they all need you right now, you've had a hell of a week, you're not a cop on this one, if I have to I'll make you stay and you'll like that even less."

Don looked at Danny and realised his friend was serious. His energy flagged and he slumped to the floor, his back against the car. Danny sat down next to him. For a few minutes they sat in silence, their eyes focused on the entry to the building.

--

Hawkes and Angell were clearing rooms on the upper floor, when they opened a door on a small room crammed with medical equipment. Raising their guns Hawkes eyed the man in the white coat standing with a clipboard. A woman in hospital scrubs at his side. Angell glanced down the corridor and waved over a couple of uniformed officers.

"Dr Ahmed I presume?"

"Don't come any closer." He replied threateningly as Angell's eyes alighted on the two tiny babies in incubators in the centre of the room just an arms length away. They still bore their hospital bands around their ankles.

"It's over, ... the parents want their babies back." Claimed Hawkes quietly.

"But they gave them up. They didn't want them." Replied the Doctor.

"So whose babies are these?" Asked Angell.

"A young couple who came to me about a week ago, they fell on hard times and wanted the babies adopted." Replied the woman.

"A name would be good, let us confirm it with them." Angell pressed for more information.

The woman tried to bluff the situation. "Stevens, Danny and Katie Stevens."

"Where are they now?"

"I have no idea. We accepted the babies as soon as they were born two days ago." The Doctor replied.

"How are they doing?" Asked Hawkes lowering his weapon and taking a step closer to the incubators to take a look.

"A few more weeks in here and then they'll be ready to go to their new home." Answered the doctor confidently.

"If these are the Stevens twins why does their name tag say Flack? And these don't look 2 days old. My guess is more like a few hours." Hawkes continued.

"How would you know?" scoffed the woman.

"I'm a doctor."

At that point the doctor and nurse realised their situation was hopeless and several things happened in quick succession.

--

Outside Danny and Flack were still sat on the floor waiting. Lindsay was nearby as a window shattered on the first floor and something resembling a body flew out. Danny and Flack were immediately on their feet with Danny firmly restraining Flack against the SUV. Lindsay glanced at them as she drew her weapon and headed towards the body along with a couple of uniformed officers.

"Let her do it. You need to be here for when the babies are found Flack, they are going to need you."

Danny half watched Lindsay and the officers pull "the body" to his feet and drag him limping towards a squad car. Finally their attention was distracted by Danny's radio crackling.

"I have the twins." Crackled Hawkes voice confidently across the airwaves. Flack stood up straight.

"I'm going in there and you can't stop me. ... I waited like you all wanted. Danny they're my kids I need to see them."

"Have EMS ready, we're bringing out the babies." Hawkes voice crackled again.

Don saw a couple of paramedics move forward and pushed Danny aside to follow them. As they reached the door Hawkes appeared with one of the incubators, a uniformed officer right behind him with another.

Don stopped and stared. The tiny forms inside wailing softly as the medics rushed forward to take control. Mac hurried past them, stopping next to Don, as Hawkes started briefing the medical team that had been on standby.

"Hawkes says they're doing OK. ... It's some operation they had, ... they had everything to look after them. ... Go with them." Mac counselled as Don's eyes wavered, but only between the two incubators which were being rushed to an ambulance. "We'll see you at the hospital when we've cleaned up here."

"Flack! ... Stella's on the phone, Laura could be awake soon. She thinks it would be good if you were there." Danny called from a few feet away.

"Tell Stella he's on his way." Advised Mac as he nudged Don towards the ambulance. "Go, your family need you. Angell can handle this."

Don nodded wearily and turned to the ambulance, climbing in after the babies were safely on board. Hawkes pushed the doors closed and banged on the side to indicate it was safe for the driver to pull away.

* * *

_AN: Babies have been rescued!! ... The evil muse is still lurking however, send me amunition to get rid of her for a while ... please?_


	17. I'm a Dad!

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_The fluffy bunnies are back!! ... The poll is closed and the results are in. _

**17. I'm a Dad!**

Don sat watching the medical team working to assess the two tiny forms in front of them. It was a tight fit in the ambulance, normally they would have had two but Hawkes had persuaded them to take both babies and Dad all together in the one. As they were quite premature Hawkes had insisted on having a properly qualified Doctor and nurse on board. Under the circumstances the hospital had supplied them. They didn't want to be threatened with a law suit for releasing the babies so easily, so anything that those babies or their parents needed would be supplied.

The nurse watched Don for a few minutes as his eyes flitted between the two incubators, like he was watching a tennis match, turning his head at each tiny grunt and whimper. She saw the tears form in his eyes. The doctor was reading through the information Hawkes had given him, which had been found with the babies, then he noted his own observations once he had read everything else. He looked at Don.

"Mr Flack, they're doing ok. We're giving them a little extra oxygen and keeping them warm, but they're breathing on their own and that's a good sign. When we get to the hospital things will get a little crazy, we'll take them straight to NICU for a full assessment and a few tests, they'll be a lot of people around and you won't get close to them for a while. I've spoken to Dr Raami and she gave me the history. I'll be taking care of your babies for the next little while, as long as they stay in intensive care. I'll brief you and your wife fully later, but my initial assessment is they're in good shape and a good size. We'll give you all the details later. ... Is there anything particular you want to ask now while we have a few minutes."

Don shook his head, his mind swimming with the fact that he was here with them, that they were alive, and in pretty good shape. The doctor nodded.

"I understand, it's a lot to take in. Anytime you do have questions the hospital can page me, night or day."

"Mr Flack, what a lot of our parents do is get a notebook and write down questions, then you don't forget when the doctor sees you. It seems to particularly help when parents have to go home before their babies."

"You mean we can't stay with them?" He asked subdued. Going home with out them? It was something they hadn't really talked about even though they knew it was a possibility. He wasn't sure how Laura would take it.

"Not all the time, we don't have the room, but it'll be a few days before that happens give your wife time to recover herself." The nurse assured him as one of the infants began to fuss. The nurse handed Don a wet cloth, which smelt of disinfectant. He stared at it curiously for a moment. "If you wipe your hands with that you can touch your baby, then we'll do the same again and you can meet the other one." She encouraged gently.

Don looked at her shocked. "It's OK to touch them? ... I thought-"

"We encourage it Mr Flack, it's good for them, when they're a little stronger you'll be able to get them out and hold them properly, they'll get to know you much quicker that way, babies this age rely a lot on smell and touch we want to encourage that as much as possible. It's good for the parents too."

Don complied slowly and when she lowered the side door he hesitantly stretched his arm inside. Initially he extended a finger and grazed it across the tiny palm of his child. The baby jumped and Don started to draw back. The nurse was watching closely and rested her hand on his arm and encouraged him to try again.

He edged his hand forward again and rested a finger in the baby's palm. It was still startled, but this time he left his finger there. The baby's eyes opened, it didn't matter to Don that they were unfocused. What mattered was that he saw sparkling blue eyes. "Hey, sweetie." He whispered gently into the incubator. "You've got your Ma's eyes you know. Hers are the same exact colour. ... You'll see her later, she'll want to know all about you when she wakes up."

Almost as if it detected the attention Don was giving its sibling the second baby started whimpering, causing him and the nurse to look up at the baby half crying in the next incubator.

"I think someone is a little jealous." Commented the nurse as she prepared another disinfectant laden cloth ready for him to wipe his hands. He looked back at the first baby and gently grazed its palm again. The baby gave a huge yawn and closed its eyes. Don gently withdrew his hand, his mind in awe at the tiny hand next to his.

As Don wiped his hands again the nurse explained why they had to do it. He vaguely heard about "risk of infection" as his mind and gaze turned to the second child and edged his hand forward, this baby didn't startle like the other one had, and he watched mesmerised as the baby screwed up its face to cry. "Hey, it's ok, I'm here, we're going on a little trip and the Doctor and Nurse here are gonna take care of you. You'll meet your Ma soon and you're gonna love her, cos she's just amazing. But you gotta mind what she tells you OK, don't be sassing her when you get older."

The baby quietened as he spoke in a quiet and gentle, but firm tone. Resting his finger in the palm of his other child he pondered what had happened. This is not how you expected fatherhood to begin, but he couldn't get his brain around the well of emotions he had at this moment. Sitting in the back of an ambulance both his children with him and for the moment safe and well. The tears pooled in his eyes. The only thing better than this moment was if Laura was there too, but it wouldn't be long, he'd make sure of it.

"Mr Flack, we're almost there, we need to get them ready to move." The doctor murmured softly. Don nodded and slowly withdrew his hand from his baby's. The baby fussed a little.

"It's only for a little while, the doctor needs to take a look at you while I go see your Ma, then I'll be back." He mumbled as the Ambulance slowed down and footsteps were heard outside before wrenching the doors open and hands were reaching in to move the babies. Don remained in the ambulance as the medical teams rushed the babies inside. The nurse remained with him a moment.

"We'll let you know as soon as they've been assessed properly." She advised. "It'll probably be a couple of hours, go see your wife and get yourself some food and a shower and you'll be ready to go see them."

Don nodded and climbed slowly out of the ambulance gently rubbing his thumb over his finger and looking at it as he still felt the touch of his babies. Now he smiled for the first time in several days. "I'm a dad. ... It's finally real." He stated awestruck.

"Yes it is." Smiled the nurse as they walked into the hospital before going opposite directions.

--

As Don left the elevator on the 7th Floor and turned to head for the intensive care unit Stella met him with a hug.

"Hey, Dad, ... Mac called and told me you were on your way back. How are they doing?"

"Pretty good according to the doctor that rode back with us. ... Did Mac get them all? ... We're not gonna have someone else crawl out the woodwork?"

"I don't think so. Mac's pretty confident and he's going over to the FBI to share information and make sure they're shut down for good."

"and Kat?"

"She was still sleeping when I left, but everything's good. They're running a couple of tests, but you can go in."

"Thanks."

Don hugged Stella and went towards Laura's room, stopped by a nurse at the door. "Mr Flack, these have just come from downstairs, I thought you'd like to show them to your wife."

Don glanced in the folder and smiled. "Yeah, thank you. When can she see them?"

"See how she feels when she wakes up. ... Do you know if she wanted to feed them herself?" Don looked at her confused. "Formula or breast?" She added trying to enlighten him.

"Oh, um ... herself." Don answered after a moment, a little flustered.

"That's good, it'll be an excellent start for the babies. ... I'll get some things together for her. When she wakes up she's likely to feel a little sore and expressing will make her more comfortable." Don rubbed his neck.

"Whatever you think." He answered hoping he sounded casual as the nurse turned and walked away. Now he got to open the door to Laura's room, but his freedom was short-lived as the nurse inside approached him while filling in a chart.

"She's just waking up, I'll be right outside if you need anything." She told him. He nodded relieved that they weren't going to give him more details or ask more questions. He wasn't sure how long it would be before his brain exploded with everything that had happened.

He walked over to the bed, Laura was propped up, her eyes closed. The beeps from the monitor at the side confirming a steady strong heartbeat. She had a little more colour than when he last saw her and there was no sign of the blood transfusion paraphernalia around. He dropped into the chair at the side and rubbed his face.

"Don?" He looked up and grinned at her.

"Hey sweetheart, ... we got babies." He told her childishly, with a big smile as he stood next to the bed and brushed his hand over her hair and leaning over so she didn't have to move too much.

"... Are they OK?" She asked, her voice croaky from all the emotion.

"I just left them, the doctor's say they're doing pretty good. They're running tests right now, give us more details later."

"... how long have I been out?"

"... About 6 hours, scared the shit outta me you know? .. how're you feeling?"

"OK, .. what happened I remember the doctor saying it was a girl then the room spinning and then waking up here? I did hear right we got a boy and a girl?"

"Sure did Kat, ... Wanna see them?" She nodded, tears welling in her eyes, Don gently brushed them away and took the two photos from the folder the nurse had given him and held them up for her to see. She gasped and traced her fingers over the images.

"They look so peaceful, you sure they're ok?"

"Yeah, they're tiny, but Kat they're perfect. You did good babe." She looked up at him and put her hand to his cheek.

"... We did good. ... Have you told everyone?"

"I was kinda waiting for you. Things have been a little crazy here and at the lab. I'll tell you all about it later. Mac and the team, they know they're here, but not much more. ... Even the nurses don't know their names."

"Don't they need to have oxygen and feeding tubes?" She asked looking at the photos again.

"They're lungs are doing good, they're breathing on their own. ... They're amazing Kat, ... they let me touch them, they're-" Laura took her eyes off the photo and looked at him. She saw the tears in his eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed and took her hands. "They're just so small, so fragile. ... I was scared I'd hurt them."

Laura reached out and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "I'm not small and fragile, you won't hurt me. ... Hold me." She whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and dropped his head on her shoulder. The last remains of her perfume still clinging to her skin. He breathed deeply and she rubbed his back.

"I was so scared for all of you." He admitted, mumbling into the crook of her neck.

"I know, but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, we're gonna handle it together now OK?"

Don sniffed and lifted his head. Laura's eyes bore into his and he leaned in and kissed her long and tenderly. "You are so amazing, you know that?"

"Yeah, ... you've been telling me all night. ..." Laura pulled him back against her. "Are you OK? You're really tense."

"I'm good now." He breathed in her ear hugging her tightly. "I missed you." He choked as the tears began and he couldn't fight it any longer. He felt her arms tighten around him as she comforted him. He would tell her the whole story later, but for now he just needed to be with her, to feel like he wasn't alone anymore.

--

Don entered the hospital as the light faded and night crept across the city. He had been home for a shower and change of clothes. He carried a bag of things for Laura and the babies and he was heading for NICU to see them again. He'd called ahead before he left home and was told Laura was sleeping so he opted to check on the babies first. He could still sense the feeling of that first amazing touch, he missed it now, he wanted to feel it again. He paused for a moment and nodded at the uniformed officer sat uncomfortably by the door and then looked through the window. He couldn't really make out where they were. One of the nurses had noted his arrival, she didn't recognise him, but she noted the badge on his belt, which he had absently put on as he left the apartment earlier.

"Can I help you detective?"

"Yeah, I want to see the Flack twins."

"I'm sorry, but only the parents are allowed in, one of your colleagues will be down shortly she can update you."

The uniformed officer coughed nervously, having heard the conversation. "Um this is Detective Flack, ... he's the father." Don gave him a grateful smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, well I'll show you where you can put your things and then we'll get you sorted. Have you been in before?"

"In there?" Don asked pointing into the NICU nursery. "No."

The nurse gave him an encouraging smile and lead him away to get kitted out. About 15 minutes later she lead him into the room. It was crowded with various combinations of machines and incubators. He followed the nurse past several other sick looking babies with tubes and wires everywhere, a couple even smaller than his own. The nurse stopped next to two incubators. One with a pink ribbon and one with a blue one, both with a tag which read "Baby Flack". Don's eyes were drawn to the pink one with the baby sleeping peacefully inside, the monitors emitting fast, regular, but quiet beeps. He watched it for a moment and the nurse explained what they were monitoring.

He looked over to the other incubator, the monitors were silent and the container empty. "Where's my son?" He asked looking around concerned.

Another nurse looked up from noting the readings from the girl. "Come with me." She said smiling warmly. Don's mind in overdrive again. Would she be smiling if anything were wrong?

The nurse who had accompanied him took a seat next to the girl allowing the other nurse to lead Don across the room and through another door. The room wasn't very big but it was very warm and furnished with several recliner chairs. He stopped in the doorway and his mouth dropped open and his eyes sparkled. The nurse in the room looked up. He would have recognised her from the morning, but he barely noticed her presence. His gaze drawn by the mother and child in one of the recliners. She looked fresh and beautiful and the baby contented as he lay on her chest.

"Mr Flack, come in." Greeted the nurse as the other left to go about her duties. It was then that Laura took her eyes from the baby on her chest and looked up. He went forward and leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't wait any longer and when they said he was hungry I wanted to feed him."

"It's ok babe, I just got a little worried when he wasn't out there." Don gestured to the main ward. His eyes fixed on his wife cradling their son.

"This is our nursing room, parents can come in here with their babies when they're well enough, mum's can feed or both parents can use it for what we call Kangaroo care."

"Kangaroo?" Don asked pulling a strange face.

"Like this." Laura answered, tipping her head to the baby laying on her, his head over her heart and lifting the blanket covering them for a moment. Don could see the baby only wore a diaper and lay against Laura's skin, a few tubes and wires linking him with the monitor beeping at the side. "He likes it, his heartbeat and breathing are steady."

"It's alright for him to be out of the incubator?"

"He's doing just fine. He's getting a little extra oxygen through the nasal canula, and we're watching him, but he's a strong boy. Considering all the excitement earlier they're both in good shape."

"What excitement?" Asked Laura glancing up at the nurse for an explanation.

Don shook his head out of Laura's view. "Arriving early and having all the attention they get down here." She answered in a reassuring tone. "Mr Flack would you like me to bring your daughter through?"

Don looked nervously at Laura. "You may as well start now, ... She's not gonna break Don, you'll be fine." Don nodded hesitantly and the nurse left the room. Laura held out her hand to him. He took it and sat in the chair next to her.

"He's really OK?"

"Yeah, I don't know all the details, they'll bring the doctor back now you're here but they're doing good. They've put them at 34 weeks and that's only mildly premature apparently. They weighed them too." Laura stopped talking to take his hand and rest in under the blanket on the baby's back. The baby snuffled, grunted and opened his eyes with an air of disgust. "Oh god that so looks like you when you're woken up." She teased watching the baby as he settled down again, adjusting to the additional touch.

A few minutes later the nurse returned with the baby in a portable crib and pulling a monitoring device with her. "Here we go. Mr Flack, if you want to undo your shirt and we can get this baby girl settled with her Dad. ... have you thought of names for them yet?"

"I'd like to tell my father first." Laura answered looking at Don for approval. He nodded.

"Our daughter's being named after her grandmother, we'd like Laura's father to know before anyone else."

The nurse guessed there was special significance to that and didn't push for an explanation. She merely continued get Don settled in a recliner next to Laura's and gently handed over the baby, showing him how to hold her and what to do. When she was happy that the family were comfortable and the babies were doing well she offered to bring them a phone.

Don glanced down at the tiny infant now nuzzling against his chest and he wondered how he had ever lived without that feeling. He never wanted to let her go, here she was a real person and safe in his arms at last. He finally relaxed as he glanced at Laura still holding their son. He never wanted to lose that sense of peace and contentment.

* * *

_This chapter just kept getting longer, so some information had to move to the next one. _

_The Evil Muse has been sent packing (for a while at least) and the bunnies are back to play. ... Hope you liked this, please tell me what you thought. ..._


	18. Neices or nephews?

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Thanks to Brown Eyed Girl 75 for the sanity check on this chapter, and for letting me pinch one of the names she is using in her stories._

**18. N****ieces or nephews?**

Stella was waiting outside NICU a while later, Doctors and nursing staff had gone backwards and forwards, but there had been no word from the family inside. With the babies safely back at the hospital and having spent a little time with them and with Laura, she had seen the old Don start to return. That was a good thing.

"Stella Bonasera?" She turned to see who was calling her and came face to face with a New York City Fireman. "Donny called me to tell the family. How are they doing?"

"Brian?" He nodded. They hadn't seen each other since Don and Laura's wedding, but she would have recognised him anyway as she noted the height and build and the same sparkling blue eyes that Don had. Clearly they were related. "Pretty good. He's seen the babies and Laura, the doctors are pleased with them all."

"That's a relief. So what did they have? He was pretty vague on the phone."

Stella realised that she didn't know, all they'd talked about were the twins or babies. "You know they never actually said. ... I guess he wanted to wait for Laura to see them first." She answered with a smile.

The radio on Brian's belt crackled and a message was broadcast. "That's me, I've gotta go, tell Donny I stopped by and would you do me a favour and give me a call later? Let me know how things are going. They'll be too busy, but Tes is dying to come in with Pip. Tell my brother that I'll keep the family outta the way until they're ready.

"Will do." Brian handed her a business card and she glanced at it. "Captain?"

"Yeah they thought I was doing something right gave me my own station a couple of months ago. How about that?" He grinned at her as the radio crackled again.

"I'll tell them you stopped by."

"Thank you"

Brian walked quickly down the corridor leaving Stella to continue her vigil outside the room. It was short-lived as noise from the elevator announced the arrival of the rest of the team.

"Stella? ... How are they?" Asked Danny.

"All doing well. Flack and Laura have been meeting the doctors and spending some time with the babies."

"So what did they have. Only Hawkes knows and he's not telling." Moaned Danny.

"That's their job, I only know because I found them."

All conversation stopped as the door to the unit opened and Don emerged with Laura in a wheelchair. Don's shirt only pulled across and held with a couple of buttons. They were talking as the door closed behind them.

"Hey Flack!"

In response to Danny's call Don pushed Laura over to the group and they were greeted with hugs and kisses.

"So how are they?" asked Lindsay.

"They are doing really well. Both breathing on their own and a good weight. Early test results are good." Answered Laura happily.

"So do we have nieces or nephews?" Mac questioned.

"One of each." Beamed Don, all signs of the earlier stress temporarily erased from his face.

"And ...?" Stella prodded waiting for all the details.

"Flack do me a favour and tell them so they don't bug me." Requested Hawkes. Don glared briefly at him over Laura's head.

"You know?" She asked suspiciously, looking between him and Don.

"Only a few details, he was helping explain things to me earlier." Added Don quickly, hoping everyone would take the hint and not mention earlier events until he had time to explain everything. He felt guilty for not telling her but she was still recovering herself and he wanted her to have more time, to be stronger, have more time with the babies. He knew she would freak, but he hoped if she could see how well they were doing it would take the edge off.

"OK ... Best we can do right now are photos, maybe you can see them tomorrow." Laura conceded. "Meet Kieran Jason, born at 10.18 and a hefty 5 pounds 2 ounces, 18 inches long and already has his father's appetite!." Smiled Laura mischievously handing Stella a photo. "And ... " She looked up at Don. "Do you want to tell them?"

"Come on! One of you tell us, we've been in suspense all day!" Exclaimed Lindsay as Laura handed over the photo of their daughter.

"Her name's Emily Aiden." Announced Don finally and the group fell silent for a few seconds. The implications of the announcement not lost on them. Don and Aiden had been good friends, it wasn't exactly a surprise her name featured somewhere.

"It's beautiful." Whispered Stella.

"She's beautiful Flack." Mac added resting a comforting hand on Stella's shoulder.

"Where do all the other names come from?" Asked Stella quietly still holding the photo looking at the mop of dark hair. Don rested his hands on Laura's shoulders, he felt her shiver and squeezed slightly.

"Family, ... Kieran and Jason were our grandfathers. Emily-"

"- my mother's name was Emily." Laura interrupted quietly. Stella immediately hugged her.

"She's gonna be beautiful."

"You're gonna have to lock her up Flack, keep the boys away." Teased Danny, breaking the moment of tension.

"Yeah, me or her brother. I'll make sure he knows to look after her."

"Yeah, just think if that had happened with all your girlfriends what that would have done to your teenage years!" Laura threw back. "I know all about Bianca da Fazio and your father's Caddy." She grinned looking up at Don.

"How do you know about that?" He asked surprised.

"I have my sources."

"Back to Emily, how big was she?" Asked Stella.

"4 pounds 13 ounces. 17 and a half inches and she arrived at 10.43." Replied Laura knowing Stella and Lindsay particularly would want all the details.

"So how are they doing, what have the doctors said?" Asked Hawkes.

"They're OK. Stable, small, but they're feeding, breathing on their own and we got to hold them. ... It's just hard to believe they're really here." Laura answered, tears filling her eyes.

A nurse approached the group. "Mrs Flack, Dr Raami's upstairs waiting for you, and then you should get some rest. We'll keep you updated on their progress." She told her kindly.

"She's right babe, you've been out of bed too long as it is." Don added.

The others agreed. Mac drew Don aside as the others said goodnight to Laura.

"You have to tell her." He advised.

"I know Mac, but give me time, give her time."

"Make it soon before someone lets it slip. We can keep quiet a little longer but all the staff know and we're leaving the protection detail for another 24 hours at least. ... She'll ask questions if she spots them."

Don nodded.

"Take her upstairs get some food and talk to her, then go home and get some rest. One of us will stay close by, give yourself a break."

"I'm not planning on going anywhere, but thanks."

--

It was another couple of hours before Laura was comfortably in bed having been examined by the doctor and had a couple more tests. She was flicking through the TV channels when Don returned with food and they were alone for the first time that day. Laura watched him come in and put the take out bag on the table and remove his jacket.

"Are you going to tell me now?"

"What?"

She flicked off the TV with the remote and put it down. "I'm not stupid Don, the nurses have given me endless references to having had enough excitement for one day, Hawkes knowing more than I expected and Mac and you whispering in the corridor. ... not to mention the protection squad following me around and sitting outside NICU, you thought I hadn't noticed. ... you should know better. Are we in danger from that smuggling gang?"

"It's a precaution, that's all."

"... and the rest. I know I was sedated this morning, why? ... no-one has explained it to me."

"The doctor thought it was best for you to give you a chance to sleep for a while, recover a little."

"Bullshit Don. ... I wasn't sedated or moved to ICU until after you went to see the babies. Yeah I was wiped out, but they didn't have to sedate me. What happened?"

"All you need to know for now is that everything is OK, what happened this morning is irrelevant. I will tell you, but I want you to be stronger-"

"Tell me now or I'm calling Stella and asking for an explanation, because I guarantee that whatever went on the team will know because she stayed with me all the time. That wouldn't have happened if you were here."

Don hung his head. She was too damned perceptive. Still it was what made her good at her job. He sat on the edge of the bed and took her hand. "OK. Mrs Henderson and her doctor pal tried to take Kieran and Emily." Laura's eyes opened wide in shock.

"Tried? How, what stopped them?" She gasped.

"Hawkes came by to check you were ok this morning while we were in Delivery. Something didn't sit right with him and he followed them. ... He found them loaded into an ambulance for transfer to NYP. ... " Don stopped. Going over the earlier events he was struggling to cope with the fact that they were so close to losing them. He trailed his fingers down her cheek to comfort her, as well as himself.

Laura waited a moment, taking in the tears in his eyes and the tension she could feel in his hands and it slowly dawned on her. "... They got away? ... They got away with our babies?" She asked, struggling to get her mind around the idea.

Don nodded. "He tried to stop them, he did, but it was too late."

"... They took our babies? Oh my god! You must have-"

Don pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair as she rested her head on his shoulder and hanging onto him. "I was a mess, I didn't want you to worry, you needed to sleep, I don't know what I was doing, I needed for you to be OK. I'm sorry I was so scared for you and for them, I thought I was on my own. I love you Kat, I was trying to protect you. Please don't be mad at me."

"Don, look at me," She coaxed as she pulled back to look in his eyes. "That's why you were there, to take care of all of us, to make the decisions I couldn't. I don't know what I would have done at the time either. But you found them. You brought them back."

"Hawkes and Lindsay did. They managed to track the ambulance that took them and then found this place by La Guardia. ... I couldn't do my job Kat, our family was out there someplace and I couldn't do my job!"

"I don't expect you to. ... I need to see them Don. I need to know that they're still here. I have to go down there."

"They're here babe, if they need us they'll call, you need to eat."

"I can't, I have to see them, I know it sounds stupid, I know they're back, I've held them, but right now I have to see them again."

"Tomorrow, you can see them tomorrow."

"No!" Laura snapped suddenly, then took a deep breath. "... I'm sorry I know they're safe and everything, but I just need to see them to hold them again ... please Don."

He watched her for a moment, he could feel her trembling as he still held her, he nodded. "Let me see what I can do OK?" He conceded as he wiped away the tears running down her cheeks, before standing up and going towards the door. He hadn't taken more than a couple of steps when the door opened and one of the nurses stuck her head in.

"Mrs Flack, I'm glad you're still awake."

"Is everything alright?" Asked Don concerned.

"Everything is fine, I've just been asked by NICU if you are able to express any more, seems your son has eaten through everything they have down there."

"Definitely takes after his father then." Nikki smiled at Don through the tears still in her eyes, then turned to the nurse. "Does he need feeding now?"

"Actually your daughter is the one who's hungry, NICU say she had a good set of lungs and isn't afraid to use them."

"Could I do it myself? I'd like to see them again anyway."

"Let me check with them and I'll let you know." The nurse left the room.

"You sure about this Kat?" Don asked her as he looked at the takeout getting cold on the table.

"You stay and eat, I just need to be with them a bit longer before I go to sleep again."

"I can't, you go, we both go. I can always reheat the food."

"... Thank you." She lay back against the pillows and sighed. Don watched her, she'd taken the news better than he thought she would. He half expected them to have to sedate her again, instead she'd been the one trying to comfort him. It definitely wasn't a surprise that she wanted to go back down, even with out telling her about their abduction. She would want to spend as much time as possible with them.

With the hospital culpability in the abduction it wasn't a surprise that they were cleared to go back to see the babies. He wondered whether he should take legal advice over the day's events. He would need to discuss it with Laura tomorrow.

--

One of the nurses was trying to console Emily and stop her from crying when she saw Mum and Dad arrive. She was amazed when Don looked into the incubator and reached for his daughter's fingers and the baby curled her tiny hand around his finger. She watched in amazement too as Don talked to her, calming her cries.

"Hey sweetheart, we're here baby, now be a good girl and let the nurse get you out and your Ma's going to feed you."

The nurse quickly lifted the baby into her mother's arms and covered them with a blanket then with Don pushing the wheelchair they made their way to the nursing room where they had been earlier. Having settle Laura into a recliner and been satisfied that the baby was feeding, she left them for a few minutes. Don sat beside them in awe at he fact that the babies were here and belonged to them. He watched Laura as she gently stroked Emily's back as she fed.

When the nurse returned she brought Kieran with her. He was fussing in the open crib. The nurse went to give him to Don, but Laura stopped her. "I'd like to hold both of them for a while."

The nurse carefully laid Kieran next to his sister on Laura's chest and he immediately stopped whining and she wrapped her arms around them both as the tears which threatened for the last hour finally broke free and she began to sob. Don got as close to her as he could without crushing the babies and wrapped his arms around them all.

"It's Ok sweetheart, nothing's going to happen. We're all here now. It's over. You're all doing just fine." He consoled as he gently rubbed Kieran's back for a moment before switching to Emily and back again, alternating several more times, before the nurse intervened when she noticed Laura falling asleep.

* * *

_There you go... all the details are out now._

_Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. ... The next chapter will be a bit slower as the muse and the plot bunnies are trying to escape. IF you have any thoughts about what you would like to see let me know._


	19. Mummy’s Boy, Daddy’s Girl

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**19. Mummy's Boy, Daddy's Girl**

Neither Don nor Laura slept well that night, despite the exhaustion they both felt. She was having nightmares about the abduction and early delivery and he spent most of the night half asleep on the hard plastic chair at her side. The team had finally relented and gone home, especially when they realised there was no possibility of talking Don into leaving. Their protection detail, however, remained alert at their posts. At one point they were awake pouring over the photos again in awe that the tiny fragile beings were real and doing well, albeit several floors away in the hospital, but they were assured they were safe and being well cared for. Don was half laid on the bed his arm around Laura as she rested her head on his chest.

"Kat?"

"Yeah?"

"You really think we can do this parent stuff? ... I look at them and I'm scared shitless, that they're so small and so ... that they need us for everything."

"You'll be fine. Don they're here we can't send them back, you were doing just fine earlier with Emily. I know this is out of your normal league, it's out of mine too, but we made the decision to have children, we can back out now because it may be a challenge. We love them. They're ours and I can never give them up for anyone. If you even thought about it you wouldn't have chased them all over the city."

"But they're so small."

"Well your daughter might be, but your son's a bruiser, he's gonna be tall, all the nurses say so. He's going to have the girls falling at his feet. Just like you."

"Girls don't fall at my feet." He scoffed as Laura wriggled at his side.

"Oh no? What do you call Devon?"

"Business. ... You know I wouldn't trade you for anything."

"I know." Laura started really fidgeting.

"You OK babe?"

"No, find a nurse and tell her I need to pump, and here I was thinking your son was sucking me dry." Don eased himself off the bed and followed her orders.

--

Much to Laura's annoyance she was confined to bed the next morning in order to rest. Don split his time between her and the babies in NICU. It was just after lunch when Laura was finally allowed to go down and see them. They were met by one of the nurses and ushered into the staff lounge while she fetched a doctor.

"What's going on?"

Don shrugged, he could see her eyes scan the room then fix on the door, the fear in them evident. As much to calm his own nerves he sat down and took her hand.

"Why haven't they said anything? Was everything alright this morning?"

"Everything was good. ... They were doing really good."

The door opened and a doctor and the nurse entered. The nurse remained standing, hovering in case she was needed, while the doctor greeted the new parents and took a seat on the couch opposite Don and Laura.

"What happened?" Laura asked, tension evident in her voice.

"Kieran is doing very well, he's showing signs of jaundice which is quite normal in all babies. Emily is causing a little concern at the moment. Her jaundice is more pronounced and in the last hour she's developed a problem. We need to run some more tests to be sure, but we're fairly certain that she has a small Intraventricular hemorrhage." He paused and looked between Don and Laura. "It's a bleed in her brain." He noted the way Don's hand tightedned around Laura's the only outward sign that they were digesting the news. He continued. "As we discussed yesterday it is not uncommon in premature babies and we're being extra cautious, if it is the case we'll keep a close eye on her that things don't get worse and that we intervene if we need to."

"Can we see them?"

"Of course, Kieran's going to have some sessions under the phototherapy lamps over the next few days, but Emily will be under them fairly constantly for the next 24 hours and then we'll review how she's doing. For now she will need to remain fairly still, lots of movement can affect the bleed and we don't want that to happen. I'm afraid that means staying in her incubator for a few days except for the scans. ... I appreciate that it's a lot to take in, but do you have any questions at the moment?"

Don was quiet, Laura was conscious of the vice like grip he had of her hand. She glanced at him then turned back to the doctor. "What scans will you do and what treatment will you give her?"

"We'll start with a CT scan, it will give us a pretty good idea of what is going on. If we need to we'll do something a bit more detailed like an MRI, but another ultrasound in a couple of hours should be fine. It's quicker and we'll not need to keep her still. An MRI could take up to an hour and we would have to sedate her and we're not sure how she'll react. We will keep you informed of everything we do. If you want to be with her when we do the scan we will try and accommodate that. We'll explain everything again as we go along, but is there anything you'd like me to repeat now?"

"No, ... Just tell us what's the treatment?" Asked Don.

"Depending on the severity, if it's mild, just close monitoring. From the scan we have just done we're confident that's all she needs. If things get worse or the scan shows something more significant then we'll need to do something more invasive, but let us get the results first before we go into details."

"... How serious is this Doctor?" Asked Don.

"We're concerned enough to run the scan and monitor her closely, ... at this stage we don't see it as life threatening."

"... When are you going to do the scan?"

"We'll let her rest for a few hours and we'll repeat it about every 2 to 3 hours unitl we're confident that there is no danger ... Would you like a few minutes alone?"

"No, I'd like to see my children." Laura stated firmly. The doctor nodded. "Brenda will take you through now. ... Just so you're not alarmed, Emily has been moved into an open bed a few more wires attached to her monitoring her more closely, it looks scary, but they're not hurting her."

The doctor stood up nodded to the nurse and left. A moment later the nurse led Don and Laura to the nursery.

Laura noticed the room was bustling more than the day before. Three new incubators filled spaces that were there before. Easing their way between other babies and their nurses and parents they made their way to their own children. With a brief glance at their son they turned to Emily's open crib to assess her for themselves. A UV light was suspended above her casting a strange hue over her yellowing skin. Laura rested her hands on the side of the bed. Her knuckles turning white with the grip she had. Don rested one hand on the small of her back, the other over Laura's as she leaned against him and standing in silence they watched their daughter sleep, the monitors softly beeping in the background telling them Emily was doing fine. Don rubbed Laura's back for a moment before wrapping his arm around her and looking at her as she watched the baby. Emily had extra wires and tubes attached to her tiny body that made them scared to touch her. There were heart monitors, brain wave monitors, another IV line, an oxygen line in her nose and several others they couldn't identify.

"You can touch her, we just can't let you hold her right now." The nurse informed them gently. She had seen this so many times before she had lost count. Don was the first to move as he let go of Laura's hands and tentatively reached out and stroked his daughter's palm, he was a little surprised when she curled her hand around his finger and hung on and as if on cue, just like the day before, Kieran seemed to detect the attention being paid to his sister and started crying. "Emily's doing fine. If you have any questions just ask. Why don't you tend to Kieran and then I'll explain what we're doing here with your daughter, she'll probably sleep for a little while yet." The nurse encouraged.

Don tried to gently prise his finger away, but every time Emily jumped. "Um, looks like I'm a little caught up here babe. I'll stay here a while, ... you go." Don persuaded, rubbing her back again. "Kid probably wants feeding again."

"Actually he was fed a little while ago, he probably wants a clean diaper." The nurse informed them.

Don pulled a disgusted face at Laura making her smile. "Get used to it, I won't be around all the time to clean up after your kids, you'll have to do it some time." She replied quickly.

"Gross!"

Laura turned to the incubator holding their son and under the nurse's direction opened the doors and lifted the side screen. Talking to the baby she carefully lifted him out with the nurse's help. Once in her arms he settled down.

"Seems like he missed his mom." The nurse commented. Laura smiled.

"Here that Tiger, your son's a mummy's boy."

Don half turned to her and raised his eyebrows. "Don't even go there babe. My son is not going to be some soft emotional puppet for you to work into an Oedipus complex."

"All boys love their mothers, even you, I know you told her about proposing even before you'd asked me."

"Who told you that?"

"She did. I also know that when we go home and both of them are screaming at 2am and I'm in tears with exhaustion she'll be the first one you call for advice."

"You're wrong about that, ... it'll be Teresa." He grinned.

"Believe what you want darling, but I know you, Teresa's only got Pippa your mum had 4 of you under 7 trust me you'll call her."

Don let it slide, he hoped he would never have to wake anyone in the middle of the night for a screaming child let alone two, but she was right. None of his friends had kids yet and while he had learnt a lot from Teresa when she had Pippa, his mother would be the first on his list. He watched Laura as she cradled their son and talked to him, the baby's eyes watching her. He felt the grip on his finger tighten and pull him as she was startled by something, throwing her arms and legs out. The heart monitor spiked and they both looked over. The nurse noted their worried looks and smiled.

"She's fine, it will spike a little when she moves, it's quite normal." Don looked a little sceptical as he looked down at Emily as she continued to sleep. "I think she's dreaming."

When Laura looked she could see her eyes moving under her lids.

"I hope you're dreaming about nice things sweetie." Don whispered leaning closer to her and gently stroking her face. "Stay strong baby, your Ma and I want you to get well so you can annoy your brother, you got that?"

Laura watched him, tears in her eyes at how gentle and calm he was with her. He seemed huge alongside the fragile infant before him. Kieran began fussing in her arms, increasing the beeps on his heart monitor, drawing her attention. "Stop being so jealous of your sister, you have to share us you know. ... You serious K, you were only fed a little while ago, you can't still be hungry." She moaned good naturedly as he nuzzled her breast. "You definitely take after your father. ...Comeon then let's see what we can do, then Daddy can change your diaper."

"Kat! No diapers." he warned as Laura looked at the nurse and they prepared to move to the other room so she could sit down with Kieran for a while.

"Not a chance, he's half yours, half the responsibility is yours too. Diapers and all." Don decided not to answer back. He may sound like he was being a male chauvinist, but secretly he wanted to be involved, and what was worse Laura knew it. He just liked to tease her. "You OK with Emily for a while?"

"Yeah, doesn't look like she's letting me go anywhere just yet." He sighed, indicating the fist still curled around his finger.

"Looks like you've got yourself a Daddy's girl. Just wait until she starts wanting to date." Laura commented as she turned to make her way across the room with Kieran's nurse in tow. Don watched them for a moment as her words soaked into his slightly fuzzy brain. Then it hit him like a tank.

He was dead! He had a girl, a daughter, that meant boyfriends and dating! No, it was not happening, ... ever! "Get this straight sweetheart, there will be no boyfriends, no dating, ever, you don't even look at the boys or you'll be locked safely away for life." Don told her gently. She screwed up her face and shrieked. It made him jump at the sound which left her mouth, it was the loudest she had been since that first cry in the delivery room.

"I'd say someone doesn't agree with their Dad." The nurse at their side commented with a smile.

"Yeah well, I'm a cop, I'll find a way of locking her up!"

* * *

_Sorry for the delay, the muse and the plot bunnies deserted me part way through. I'm not familiar with children in NICU so forgive me if anything isn't right. I may have used a little artistic license. Hope you like it. ... You know what to do..._


	20. Hormones

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**20. Hormones**

Over the next day or two things started looking up. The FBI and Mac confirmed that there were no known associates still around in connection with the Adoption Clinic, so the protection detail was removed. Emily's scans were showing improvements and the babies were doing well, with both parents almost moving into NICU as they spent as much time as they could with them. The team had dropped by everyday to check on them and bring supplies, but pretty much left them alone, giving them time to bond with their children, who they had still to meet in person.

It had been four days since the twins were born and Laura was stuck in bed again waiting for the doctor to see her. They wouldn't let her move because they knew if she went down to NICU the chances of getting her back for the doctors rounds were slim. She sat flicking channels on the TV, unable to find anything she was interested in watching, the magazines Lindsay had brought had suffered a similar fate and were scattered on the floor where she had tossed them. Don had gone home again briefly and to drop by the precinct to sort out their leave.

She sighed heavily as she stared around the room at the balloons and flowers everyone had sent them. The first pictures of the twins now graced the cabinet at the side of her bed, plus one of Don holding both of them the night they were born. She picked up the one of the three of them and traced her finger over the image as tears slipped down her cheek.

After a few moments of contemplation she reset the photo on the cabinet and resumed flicking the TV channels. Luckily she was not made to wait too much longer for the doctor's arrival.

--

As Don walked into the precinct a few people greeted him, pausing to shake his hand and congratulate him. Angel was at her desk as he entered and stood up as he approached her. She hugged him.

"Flack, good to see you, how are things?"

"Pretty good."

"You look tired. Sleepless nights already?"

"We haven't been home in a couple a weeks and I'm living at the hospital right now. I just came in to sort out time off, ... doctor's are giving us an update this afternoon."

"I hate to pressure you but I need to get your statement too if you're up for it, Fraser said we can use his office, but he wants a few minutes with you first."

Don nodded and headed towards the corner office.

"Don, come in." The lieutenant stood up and waved seeing Don approach the open door. He waited for Don to enter then closed the door and returned to his seat waving the younger man into the seat opposite. "How's Laura?"

"She's OK, a bit emotional, doctor's say it's hormones."

"It'll settle down in time. First few weeks are the worst. I still remember my wife with our first. ... but you don't want to hear that. Taylor tells me you had a boy and a girl. How are they doing?"

"Kieran's doing fine, it's Emily they've been watching. ... NICU is something else, always something to watch for. And some of the babies are so sick."

"That's tough. Have the doctors said how long they'll need to stay?"

Don shook his head. "Too early, but if they continue as they are, Kieran will probably be moved first. ... Angell said you needed to see me and I need to do this statement for the Feds."

"Taylor and I met with Sinclair yesterday, our concerns with this case are going to the top. You and Laura have nothing to worry about. You were given a difficult decision and you were in a vulnerable place at the time, I should never have agreed to talk to you about the assignment."

"Somebody had to to shut those bastards down."

"Not at the risk to Laura and your children. We know why you did it and felt you had no choice. None of what happened was your fault. Your FBI surveillance should have pulled you the minute you hit the panic button, then there wouldn't have been a threat to your family."

"Yeah, they royally screwed that one up. ... but at the end of the day it was our decision Lieutenant."

"One that I should never have put to you."

"I didn't come in to argue over protocol, Laura wanted her maternity sorted out."

"I've already prepared the paperwork she just needs to sign it." Lieutenant Fraser handed over a file as he spoke. "You sign the other form and you've got this week as sick and then a 2 week pass. If they're all still in hospital at the end of that come see me and we'll see what we can do."

"Thanks lieutenant, I thought you'd want me back right away."

"Under the circumstances, you need a break, having preemies is no walk in the park, I've seen guys go through it before. Your family need you more right now than we do, make the most of it, it wont always be like it."

"I will." Don's phone rang and he pulled it from his pocket. "Flack, ... Kat? ... Calm down babe, I can't understand you. ... They did what?! ... I'm on my way, ... no it's ok. I'll be there soon." He closed his phone his expression firm. Fraser looked at him.

"Bad news?"

"Depends on your point of view. The Feds just waltzed in to Laura and demanded a statement while she was in consultation with the doctor, she just kicked them out. She's already pissed off because they made her wait for doctors rounds this morning before seeing the twins. Now the FBI are throwing their weight around, they can't even wait for her to be released from the hospital!"

"I had to ask." Grinned Fraser. "You head back give her our love and take care of those babies, I'll handle the Feds and I'll agree a time for them to talk to you both, how's that?"

"Thanks lieutenant. ... Thank the guys for all the messages. I'll catch up another time."

"No problem. Go take care of your family."

Don got up from the chair and walked out of the office. Fraser picked up his phone and started dialling.

"Mary, I need to talk to Special Agent Collins at the FBI New York office. If he won't speak to me tell him to expect a call from the commissioner."

--

Don arrived back at Laura's room and was about to go in when one of the nurses stopped him.

"Detective, your wife is down in NICU, said something about feeding time at the zoo." She smiled. Don couldn't help but smile.

"Is she OK, the doctor come round?"

"Everything's fine. I think those officers here earlier won't mess with her again in a hurry."

"Yeah, she can be a bit ..."

"Fiery?"

"Yeah, ... She's really OK?"

"Just fine. They're normal reactions for new mothers, their hormones are more in control than they are ... Go find them." Don didn't wait to be told again, he popped into Laura's room and dropped the bag he was carrying before heading to NICU.

--

The nurse at the reception looked up and noticed the handsome detective approach, she was new and took more notice of the badge on his belt than the parent's ID strung around his neck. Don was about to enter the room to scrub up before entering the main unit when she stopped him.

"Excuse me detective, are you looking for someone?"

"No." He felt like being a little belligerent, she was obviously new. He knew what he was doing now and knew where to find Laura and his children, he didn't need to look for them. He turned on the taps and reached for the soap. The nurse eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm sorry detective if you need to speak to someone I can ask them to come out." Don practically ignored her as he continued to scrub his hands.

"Look, you're new and you're doing your job I get that. But I got a pass, my wife's in there with our babies. I'm not lost I know where they are OK?"

"Oh." The nurse blushed and went quiet. "I'm sorry I saw the badge and thought you were here on business."

"Yeah, family business. Now d'you mind if I finish here so I can see them?"

"Ah, no, ... carry on." The nurse replied as she slowly backed away.

--

Entering the unit a few minutes later appropriately attired and scrubbed he cast his eye around the room for Laura and noted she was standing by Emily's open bed with one of the nurses. As he drew closer he noted the monitors around her were silent. He stopped in the middle of the room oblivious to the activity around him. It was as if time had stopped. He felt his chest constrict and gasped for air as he stared at the scene in front of him, watching Laura's back, his view of his daughter obscured. All he could hear was the rush of blood through his ears. His feet felt like lead and his head began to spin, unable to formulate his fears into words, but feeling them nevertheless. Finally he coughed to clear his throat to draw air into his lungs and the nurse looked up. He saw her nudge Laura who was half bent over the bed.

Tentatively he forced himself forwards and ran his hand across Laura's back and peered over her shoulder. She never looked up or acknowledged him, she was intently focused the tiny form now cradled in a soft towel in her arms. He noted the tears streaming down her face, and drew her closer, the baby nestled between them. His own tears soon flowed too as he looked down at their daughter. His tears began to drip on Emily's face, but he didn't realise until he felt Laura tense slightly as the bundle in her arms wriggled and began to cry.

"Hey sweetie, Daddy wake you up?" Cooed Laura as Don hastily wiped his eyes to look at them both.

Anxiously clearing his throat, he rasped. "S-She's alive?"

"Of course, ... Oh God Don!" She gasped realising what must have gone through his mind. "She's fine, she's doing so good they disconnected the monitors so I could give her a bath." Laura reached her hand up to his face and caressed his cheek. "You think if anything had happened I would have let you walk in here to find out? ... Here hold her see for yourself, then you can do Kieran's while I feed her."

Laura eased the baby into his arms as he kept his eyes glued to his daughter. He gently brushed her cheek and she quietened a little, easing the towel open a little he took her hand and she curled her fist around his finger and closed her eyes. Then he looked up at Laura. "You were crying?"

"Happy tears and hormones, that's all. I'm sorry we scared you. ... I didn't expect you back so soon."

"... Fraser let me off the statement after your call."

"When do you have to go back?"

"I got a three week pass."

"Three weeks? Whose strings did you pull?"

"Not me, Fraser and Mac. ... Are you OK?"

"Yeah." She turned to Kieran's incubator and reached her hand in to touch her son as he woke up. Don watched her for a moment, then eased his finger from Emily's grip and passed her to the nurse, then stepped over to Laura and rested his hands on her shoulders.

"Kat? What's up babe?"

"Nothing."

"Kaat?" He questioned, not believing her, as he ran his hands down her arms and circled her waist, pulling her closer. "Something's bugging you, come on, we'll take a break, you can tell me what went down."

She rested her head against him and sighed. "I'm fine, really. ... The doctor says I can go home."

Don kissed the top of her head with a big smile. "That's great babe."

"But I can't, not yet, I'm not ready, not on my own."

"You won't be on your own, I'll be there."

"... You don't get it. ... I can't leave them here without us."

"They'll be looked after. You need a break you've been down here almost all the time, ... going home for a few hours won't hurt."

"I ... don't make me leave them." Laura begged looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Listen to me, you're tired and sore and a few hours at home away from everything here in your own bed will do you good. We can even manage that dinner we promised ourselves."

"But going home without them, Don their ours, we can't just walk out on them."

"You're not walking out on them, just taking a few hours a day to look after yourself."

"Laura, he's right. Kieran and Emily are doing well, you're exhausted go home for a few hours, just spend some time together. When your children are well enough to go home, you'll need to be prepared and well rested." Reassured the nurse holding Emily who was wriggling and whimpering.

"I can't, they need us here." Laura replied relieving the nurse of the baby girl and walking with her to the back room to feed her, ending the discussion.

Don turned to Kieran and rubbed his face, before reaching into the incubator. "Get used to it buddy, your mother's stubborn when she knows she's right."

The nurse was used to these reactions, especially from the mothers. She decided to give them something else to think about and talk to them later.

"Mr Flack, do you want to bath your son?"

"What you say K? Think we can show your Ma how it's done?"

A gurgling sound was all the reply he got.

* * *

_Sorry this ended up a sort of filler, the muse and bunnies have deserted me this week! Reviews will help to get it flowing again._

_I'm away next week with limited internet access. Will try and post another instalment soon though._


	21. Not Ready

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_Sorry for the delay in posting this. Apart from the first bit I was struggling with moving things forward, while still having them come to terms with events._

**21. Not Ready**

Laura was reclining in one of the chairs with Emily cuddled against her chest when Don appeared with Kieran. Laura quickly noticed the damp gown he was wearing as he walked across the room. She grinned at him.

"He got you too?"

"Little tyke splashed everything in sight." Don groaned.

"He likes the water."

"Yeah, but he's gotta learn to keep it in the bath." He whined, then looked at the baby in his arms. "Right buddy? The water stays in the bath, not on everyone else." Kieran's response sounded as if he was blowing raspberries at his father. Laura giggled. Don scowled. "Not funny K. You got me all wet." He scolded his son gently.

"You ask me, he's already learning from you."

"Nah, wouldn't dare pick up all my bad habits, I'll whoop his ass"

"Yeah, that would look good, a New York City detective arrested for breaking the law. ... You know our parents may have been able to discipline us like that, but we don't have that option, we have to find other ways."

Don looked at Laura and saw a flash of uncertainty in her eyes. He sat on the recliner next to her and ensuring he had a firm hold of their son he reached out and rested his hand on Laura's which was cradling their daughter and grinned.

"Em's grounded till she's fifty and Kieran's going to an all boys school with lots of sports, should keep him out of trouble 'til he's in college."

"Sorry love, can't do that either, they've gotta have the same rules. As it is they'll try and play us off against each other. You say no and they'll come to me and vice versa hoping for the answer they want."

"Please tell me you're not serious." He groaned.

"Perfectly, it's what kids do. ... Tell me you didn't do it to your folks." Don looked at her bashfully. "See, I would have tried it, but Dad was my only parent for a while and when he married Martha the thought never crossed my mind, but I usually reasoned with Dad first and he saw my point of view and gave me what I asked for. He rarely said no, and when he did he explained why."

"So you were a goody two-shoes."

"Yeah, I guess I was sort of. Vice changed a lot of that-" Her attention was taken by the baby wriggling on her chest. She shuffled the baby into her arms and sat up to hold her against her breast so she could feed again, while talking to her in a low voice. Don withdrew his hand and watched mesmerised as she seemed to instinctively know what to do. He looked at the baby beginning to wriggle in his own arms.

"Please don't be a rebel, ... I would hate to have to arrest you. Think of what that would do to the Flack reputation." He chided. Kieran's bright blue eyes held his for a moment before he began to get more restless and his whimpers slowly turned into a full scale screaming session. "When was he last fed?"

Laura looked at the clock. "3 hours ago, I swear that kid has your appetite." Don laughed.

"That's a good sign isn't it?"

Laura looked up from Emily. "Yeah it's good. ... I'm sorry sweetheart, but you're going to have to go to Daddy for a little while, so I can feed your hungry brother." Laura said to her daughter before gently moving her towards Don, as he handed over Kieran, who was now a lively, wriggling screamer. Laura quickly soothed him and once latched on he quietened down. Don lay back on the recliner with Emily propped up facing his chest, as he gently rubbed her back.

--

It was dark when Don guided Laura into their apartment that evening. He put down the bag he was carrying and wrapped his arms around her and guided her head to his chest as he stroked her hair.

"I know you wanted to stay, but it'll be OK. It's something we're gonna have to get used to for a while, 'til they can come home."

"But it's not fair! ... They shouldn't make me have to leave them."

"It's only for a little while, we'll go back in the morning and spend all day with them."

"But that doesn't help now, I can't just go downstairs and see them whenever I want."

"I know, but you know what? The doctor's are right, we're not ready, there's stuff we still need to buy, and we need to check the car seats, this will give us time to make sure everything is really ready for them to come home."

Don's words may have been simple and practical, but they did the trick. Laura looked up at him and nodded. "I just don't like them being there without us."

"I know. ... It's late babe, you're exhausted, go to bed I'll make some hot chocolate and join you."

"OK" Slowly he let her go and she wandered into the bedroom.

--

A few days later Laura was in the middle of changing Kieran when a commotion began on the other side of the room. The nurse with Emily looked up, then at Laura as one of the nurses involved made their way across to them.

"Mrs Flack, we're going to need you to leave for a little while. ... We have an emergency coming in and we need to move Emily and Kieran to make space."

"Where are you moving them?" She asked as she finished buttoning the babygro on her son and picked him up, crdling him against her shoulder.

"... We're moving them to the step down unit." Laura looked at her confused.

"They're not ready are they? Isn't that too soon?"

"No, they are doing really well, Kieran's already over five pounds and Emily isn't far behind. ... This is a good step for them." She tried to reassured Laura, who didn't seem convinced.

"But I thought-"

"The doctors were planning on telling you later during rounds, but this has just moved things up a bit. The doctor will come and find you as soon as he's free and explain everything in more detail. ... I promise we wouldn't be doing this if they weren't ready."

"I know it seems very scary right now. Have you seen the other unit yet?" Emily's nurse asked. Laura shook her head. The thought of the babies being moved hadn't really crossed her mind. She had thought about NICU and home, but hadn't processed the intermediate steps in her mind. Of course they wouldn't send them home straight from this unit, there would have to be something in between. She felt like someone had sucked the air out of her, Kieran wriggled in her arms, then she felt someone take him and guide her into a chair as her head got fuzzy. The next moment an oxygen mask appeared over her face. "It's been a bit of a shock, don't worry, just breathe."

--

Don approached the reception desk and nodded to the nurse on duty; it was the one who had tried to stop him a couple of days earlier.

"Detective, your wife is in the doctor's lounge waiting for you." She greeted him. Don thought it a little strange as they had agreed that he would call her when he got back with their lunch and she would leave the babies for a little while. He went to the lounge door and opened it to find Laura nursing a mug of tea, looking quite pale. A nurse was with her. He put the brown bag he was carrying down on the table and proceeded to sit next to Laura as the nurse vacated the spot.

"When you're ready let me know and I'll take you downstairs." She told them before slipping out. Don took Laura's hand in his and she looked up.

"What's going on Kat?" He asked trying to keep calm and not let his nerves show.

"They're fine." She whispered. "They're being moved out of NICU."

"Moved? Where?" He was surprised and shocked.

"I know, I wasn't expecting it either." She told him, knowing exactly what was racing through his mind. "They need the space here for another emergency and ours are the fittest babies to move. The doctor will explain everything later, but they've offered to take us to the step-down unit and show us around before Kieran and Emily get there."

"When are they being moved?"

"Soon, they're preparing everything now."

"Kat are you OK?"

"Yeah, I just, it was stupid, ... I nearly passed out when they told me."

"But you're OK?" he asked again, noting that she now had a little more colour in her cheeks.

"Yeah. You OK too?"

"As long as you are." He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple.

--

Stella hung up her phone as Mac and Danny walked into the lab. She looked up at them with a big smile.

"You look happy, found our killer yet?" Asked Mac.

"I just had a call from Flack and Laura."

"Good news I take it?" Danny pressed.

"Yeah, very good, the kids are still in shock, they weren't expecting it, ... The twins are being moved out of NICU to special care." She told them.

"That is good news." Mac confirmed smiling himself. "What have you got to find our killer?" He added getting back to business.

--

Don and Laura watched over the twins as they were transferred from their transport incubators; Kieran to an open crib and Emily to an incubator.

"Emily still needs some time under the lights for her jaundice and to keep her warm, but your son is doing just fine, we're going to try him on his own, but don't worry, the first signs of him not doing well we'll be doing something about it." The nurse explained. "I know it's all been a shock, you haven't had time to prepare for this moment, but I'll be looking after them until I go off shift. Anything you want to know just ask and I'll be getting you much more involved in your babies care from now on. ... For now this corner will be their home, if you want to bring a few things in for them of their own you can."

"What about visitors? They said we might be able to let family or friends visit?" Asked Laura

"Not for a day or two while we get them settled, but we'll see, things are more flexible down here. I need to go get them handed over properly, you OK to grab a coffee for a few minutes? I'll come and find you when we're done and get you reacquainted." With that Don and Laura found themselves being guided out of the room and directed to the parents lounge.

Don tightened the grip he had on Laura's hand and tugged her towards the exit.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He turned to the receptionist. "Could you tell that nurse we'll be back in 30 minutes."

--

They emerged from the staircase into the bustling hospital foyer. Don strode purposefully towards the gift shop almost pulling Laura with him.

"What are we doing here?"

"I ain't going home to get anything yet, pick something for them." He ordered gently.

"What?"

"Kat they haven't got anything of their own except a couple of pictures and a ribbon, you see the stuff the others have, we've got to find something they can keep with them."

Laura looked around for a moment before looking at him. His eyes were shining like a kid at Christmas. "What do you have in mind?"

He shrugged and they wandered around the small store staring at the baby items on sale. A barrel of assorted soft toys stood near the counter, he dug his hand in and rummaged around. Finally he caught hold of something and pulled his arm free, holding up a small tiger, he grinned, it was in a kind of sitting position and reminded him of Laura's tattoo.

"What do you think?"

"Cute."

"We need another one." He whined and stuck his arm back in the barrel, while pushing the toy at Laura with his other one.

"Can I help you?" A slightly annoyed voice asked after he had pulled out about the fifth toy which didn't meet his requirements.

"Maybe, we're looking for another one of these." Laura replied holding out the tiger.

"Oh, I didn't have many of those. Does it have to be exactly the same?"

"Please." Laura answered sweetly as Don grunted.

"Ah!" He exclaimed pulling his hand from the barrel a moment later and holding up his trophy to them. "Got it."

"Is there anything else?"

"No, just these."

Don paid the slightly disgruntled woman and they left the store hand in hand.

"I don't think she was too impressed with you upsetting her display." Whispered Laura.

"Don't care, she shouldn't have hidden them at the bottom." He replied like a spoiled child. "Think they'll let us back in now?" He asked looking at his watch.

"Maybe, besides Kieran will be screaming again, it's past feeding time."

--

Don and Laura entered to find the babies both asleep. They stood watching them for a few moments. The nurse saw they were back and went over to them.

"Hi, they're doing fine, it's taken a little out of them with the move and the new environment, but they're settling in well. I know they're due for feeds soon, have you been feeding them yourself or expressing?"

"Both. If I'm here I feed them, I express at home and bring it in for night feeds."

"OK, Our neo-natal therapist is on her way, she'll talk you through everything that happens here, talk to you about how you can be involved in Kieran and Emily's care and what will happen regarding weaning them off the drugs."

"Kieran's already being scaled back, they started a couple of days ago upstairs." Laura told her.

"I know and we're going to look at doing the same with Emily after the doctor has another look at her."

"Can't you talk us through everything? Why do we have to see this therapist? Can't you do it?" Don hounded her with questions after processing what she was saying.

"It's not what it sounds like, staffing ratios here are different I have three other children as well as yours to look after. Melody has the time to sit with you and answer your questions. She's called a therapist I guess because no one has thought of a better term, but she's a trained special care nurse who helps train others and acts as an advisor to parents. She can talk you through the routine here and our rules, we don't have many, but they are a little different from NICU because we're more relaxed. She can answer general questions about your children's care, but will not be properly up to speed with the details yet, she will be next time you see her. She'll also be with you when you meet with the doctors and other staff you'll start meeting, so she can help make sure you understand what's going on. In NICU a lot of that would have been done by the dedicated nurse on duty with your children. But like I said staffing here is different. Melody and her colleagues do that for us."

Satisfied with the explanation Don nodded. In the silence which followed a snuffling sound from the open crib drew their attention. Laura approached the crib and looked in.

"I think he's ready to be fed, I'll leave you to it." The nurse turned around pulled the curtain across the corner and disappeared. Laura looked up at Don anxiety flashed through her eyes.

"She couldn't get out quick enough. You want me to call her back?" He asked.

Laura looked at the baby in the crib who was slowly getting louder, then back at Don.

"I guess it's how things are done down here."

Laura leaned over a little and eased the baby into her arms, it was strange doing that for herself, she had only just started helping the nurses in NICU to lift him from the incubator, now she was doing it all by herself for the first time. She obviously transferred some of her nervousness to the baby as he started crying louder. Don helped her into a chair and she settled the baby on her lap and opened her shirt. A few moments later the curtain was opened a little and the nurse looked in.

"Everything OK?"

"Yeah, I think so. I'm just not used to lifting him on my own. I always had a nurse with me to help."

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd been doing that upstairs. I didn't want to interfere, it's good for you to take primary care of your children while they're here, it makes it easier when you take them home."

"I just hadn't expected this, so I guess I'm still adjusting. I'm still in the wait to be told what to do frame of mind."

"That's a big difference down here. We aren't in a one on one situation with your children. Most parents spend as much time here as they can, learning what to do. Start to trust your instincts, they are your children, ultimately you decide what's best for them, you work out their routine, it's your chance to really get to know them. We'll only intervene if we think it is medically necessary. ... I need to check on my other charges, but I'll be back to turn off Emily's lamps soon."

She disappeared again. Don sat down in the chair next to Laura and took her hand. "I think I changed my mind. I'm not ready for this."

"No chance tiger. They're here to stay, can't change your mind, what I can change my mind about is constantly feeding your son, he's got no idea about subtlety, I feel like he's sucking me dry."

Don grinned. "You do what you think is best for you and them. I never asked you to do this, they can have formula, lots of kids do."

"But this is best for them right now." Laura closed her eyes and rested her head back. She was feeling tired, probably brought on by all the developments. Don watched over her as she rested for a while.

* * *

_A few litle scenarios seeing the new family finding their feet. Hope you like it. I have a few ideas now so hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker._


	22. Flack, The Daddy

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**22. Flack the Daddy**

It had been five days since the twins were moved to the special care unit from NICU. Life had been rather more demanding, with Laura and Don starting to look after their babies properly. They were now twelve days old and were definitely beginning to show their own characters. Kieran was quiet most of the time, but had some sixth sense and knew when Emily was getting attention, so then he kicked off. The other time was when he was hungry. Emily on the other hand needed attention when she went quiet. After the early scare with the brain haemorrhage she had livened up and was now never quiet, always gurgling and making some sort of noise. Having the opportunity to be with them all the time Laura and Don were amazed at their progress. Kieran had been off all medication for five days and all monitoring for three. He now weighed nearly six pounds. Emily was not to be outdone and had cracked the magic five pound barrier at her weigh in that morning. She had started to fill out more too and didn't look so scrawny anymore.

Having found the environment quite tough the first day or two the parents were now settling into a routine. Don had gone to get some lunch for him and Laura leaving her to supervise nap time. She was resting in one of the chairs when one of the nurses came over to her.

"Mrs Flack, I'm sorry to disturb you but there's a gentleman outside asking for you."

"Did he say what he wanted?"

"Just to see you, d'you want me to send him away?"

"No it's OK, I need to take a walk anyway." Laura pushed herself from the chair and with a peek at the two cribs she walked towards the door. She pulled off the hospital overall and deposited it in the container outside the door and turned to the desk.

"Daddy!" She threw herself into his arms and he hugged her tight.

"How are you doing sweetheart?"

"We're doing OK. What are you doing here?"

"I've got a meeting in Washington tomorrow, so I thought I'd come a little early and see you first then fly down tonight. How are the twins?"

"Hold on." Laura left him in the hallway for a minute and went to the nursery door and put her head in, one of the nurses came over. "Is there any chance I can bring my father in, he's visiting for a few hours in transit?"

"Your father? ... How long will he be here?"

"A few hours, he flies to Washington tonight."

"OK, give me a minute and I'll come out and get him sorted."

Laura thanked her and went back to the hallway.

"Laura, what's up?"

"Everything's fine. Let's drop your bag in our locker then you can meet your grandchildren." She smiled at him.

"Meet my- ... I'm allowed in?"

"Yeah, I just arranged it. Come on." She linked her arm in her father's and lead him down the corridor as he came to terms with the fact he was about to meet his grandchildren for the first time.

--

When Don returned he found Laura's father seated in one of the chairs with a baby in each arm as Laura took photos. He stopped to kiss Laura's cheek before turning to his father-in-law. "Andrew. We didn't know you were coming, I could have picked you up from the airport."

"I wanted to surprise you, besides you're needed more here. Laura's been telling me what happened. You're sure there's no more risk to all of you?"

"None, my boss and Mac made sure of that. ... The whole gang went down." Don replied angrily. Nikki rested her hand on his arm. He looked at her and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sorry babe, it's just- ... what they did to you, to our family and-"

"I know, but you can't always be there 24-7 watching out for us. We feel just the same way about you. ... You did what you needed to, you brought them back and they're here and safe with us."

One of the nurses approached them. "I'm sorry to interrupt but Dr Elliott would like to see you both."

"Now?" Asked Laura. The nurse nodded. Laura looked between the nurse and her father. "Um, OK, Dad You alright there?"

"Don't worry I'll stay incase grandpa needs to move. ... The nurse on reception will show you where to go."

With a wary look at the babies and her father Don and Laura turned to leave.

--

Stella walked into the break room to find Danny and Adam chatting over lunch.

"Hey Stella, you look good. Day off?" Asked Danny noting her smart attire.

"Some of us have worked all night you know. I'm going to swing by the hospital before I head home. Any messages for Flack and Laura?"

"Do they know when they can take the twins home?" Adam questioned.

"Not yet, but they're doing well. I spoke to Laura this morning. They've weaned Emily off all the drugs too now."

"Have you spoken to Flack? Everytime I go over he's either gone out for something or they're busy with the babies and can't leave them." Danny moaned. "Can't even get him on the phone."

"Things have been a little crazy this week since they were moved, but Laura said to tell you she's kicking him out for the game tomorrow. If everything's OK they might let me sit with her."

"You'll get to see them?" Quizzed Adam, amazed.

"Yeah, I finally get to see my god children." She beamed. "I'd better go. See you tomorrow."

"Tell Flack to call me." Said Danny as Stella grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"You had a break yet? " She asked looking at Danny.

"Skipped lunch to go with angel and arrest that kid in the Bronx."

"Then take an hour and come with me." She suggested walking to the door.

--

Nikki and Don returned to the nursery looking a little apprehensive. Andrew was watching his grand-children who were now back in their cribs. He noted his daughter and son-in-law's expressions.

"You two look worried, what did the doctor say?"

Laura went straight to the cribs and looked at the twins, talking to each of them. Don watched his family as the babies gurgled back at her. He waited for her to answer, when she didn't, he did.

"They're going to run a shit load of tests on them tomorrow. …. If everything is OK … we can take them home."

"That's good." Andrew assured him.

"It's quicker than we expected and … it's damn scary, … that we-"

"I remember when we first brought Laura home. We were terrified, but it was good to be together properly as a family, that's when it all becomes real."

"Don't scare me any more."

"Is there anything you need? … Furniture? Equipment? I've got an hour or so I can pick up some things for you."

"We're good thanks." Don answered watching Laura as she picked Emily up and Kieran began to fuss. He stepped over to his son and scooped him from the crib. "You jealous again K? You really gotta stop this acting up."

Laura glanced sideways at them and smiled. "He needs a clean diaper."

"Oh great. I get the one who's armed and dangerous!" He replied.

--

Stella and Danny approached the nurses station later that afternoon. The nurse on duty looked up and recognised them from other visits. "Hi Detectives. You back to see Detective Flack?"

"Is he around?" asked Danny.

"Yeah hold on a minute." She picked up the phone and after a brief conversation she turned to the detectives again. "Down the hall room 214."

"Thanks." Responded Stella and they wandered in the direction the nurse had sent them. Stella knocked on the door and gently pushed it open, unprepared for the sight which met her.

Don was standing in the middle of the room with a baby in his arms. Laura had her back to the door as she changed the other. Stella's mouth dropped open and she squealed.

"Babies! Oh my God!"

Don grinned almost from ear to ear as Stella came all the way in and peered at the tiny bundle in his arms as Laura joined them.

"Hey Stella." Laura greeted her friend with a hug, both wary of the baby in her arms.

Danny looked shocked as he looked around. "Wow, what are you doing here?" He noted the two cribs and assorted baby paraphernalia scattered across the dresser and changing table. Along one wall a comfortable sofa, which looked from the space in front of it as if it would pull out into a bed.

"… This is home for a couple of days." Laura answered easing the bundle in her arms into Stella's. "Here, meet your godson." Stella looked awestruck at the baby.

"Hey, Kieran, it's good to finally meet you in person. He's gorgeous." The baby in her arms wriggled a little and opened his eyes, staring straight up at her. "He's got his Daddy's eyes." Stella cooed.

"Oh trust me, he's got far more of his father in him." Laura laughed. Danny peered at the girl in her father's arms. "Don why don't you introduce Danny to his god-daughter." Don turned to hand the baby over, but Danny backed away holding his hands up in surrender.

"Easy there Flack, I'm not good with babies." Don half shrugged, making Emily wriggle at the strange movement and she opened her eyes. Don talked to her quietly and she settled again.

"So why aren't you still in isolation?"

"We're getting ready to go home." Don answered.

"Home? Today?" Stella asked shocked, startling Kieran.

"Not quite, tomorrow they're having a battery of tests, if they are OK we can go home the day after." Laura detailed.

"That's fantastic!" Stella exclaimed, this time more quietly.

Emily had obviously been disturbed by the chatter and was wriggling in Dons arms, starting to whimper, he began rocking her gently. "Shhh, it's ok sweetie, it's just your auntie Stella and uncle Danny getting all excited." Emily looked up at him with wide eyes and started snuffling. After a few minutes he wasn't having much luck. "You hungry sweetie? Maybe you best go see your Ma." Don eased her into Laura's arms. "You mind if Dan and I take a walk?"

"You go, give us about half hour." Don nodded and left after giving her a kiss on the cheek, Danny following him out.

Laura took a cloth from the dresser and sat down on the sofa making herself comfortable. Stella took the nearby chair.

"How are things?" Stella asked.

"We're getting there. We just seem to have one routine worked out and then things change. Thinking about going home is pretty scary. We'll be in charge then. I guess that's why we're in here, give us a chance to take over while we can still ask questions. I'm getting used to the idea, but I know Don's pretty freaked, but you saw him, he's been amazing with them. He'll sit for hours cuddling one or the other."

While talking Laura draped the cloth over her shoulder and without fuss she soon had Emily latched onto her breast. Stella was in awe of how expertly Laura dealt with the baby and without a big show of what was happening. In a crowded room she probably wouldn't have realised what she was doing, but with conversation and only the two of them around it was rather hard to disguise.

"Looks like you've got a great bond with them. Are you feeding them all the time?"

"Are you kidding?" Laura scoffed. "Kieran's got his father appetite and Em's fast catching up. I don't stand a chance of keeping up with demand, so they get formula at night and lunch time. It's not such a bad thing, Don gets a chance to feed them then. I've given up expressing, its too painful after these guys have finished with me. I'm just glad they don't have teeth yet. Except for a day or two for Emily I've fed them myself for 10 days, it's been a good start."

"How are you and Flack doing?"

"We're ok. We get an hour or two at home in the evening when we get kicked out. That won't happen now. We're sleeping here for the next two nights."

"Do you need anything?"

"No, Don brought some stuff earlier, it'll be enough for tonight. How are things in the lab?"

"Quiet after all the excitement. Can I ask you something?"

"Why did we do it?" Laura looked at her friend, knowing she wanted to get the background to the under-cover op.

"Yeah ..."

"We knew how we felt about our babies, how badly we wanted them, we couldn't face it that the girls were being talked into arrangements which weren't in their own or their babies best interests. Because the clinic doctors were involved too, they had to have someone who was pregnant and I fit the bill. You know how many pregnant officers they had at the time?"

"There's a few why?"

"Two of us fit the right criteria. Her partner pulled the plug on her taking part after she got into a car accident. She was about four weeks ahead of me. Threatened to go into early labour after the accident, they kept her in hospital. If there had been any other option ... Thing is they're shut down and we're fine."

"But twins? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Probably the same reason we didn't tell you I was pregnant in the beginning. I spent more time in the toilets than working the first 4 months. All my test results were all over the place they cancelled my scans 3 times because of one thing or another. It was only when I started getting so big that they really questioned everything."

"So when did you actually find out?"

"When I had that week of tests after we told you all. We were thinking something was really wrong and then they announce it was all good and normal for twins. Don ... well both of us ended up a bit shell-shocked really. Then there was all that mess over the Nathanson Academy and Gerrard. We needed time to come to terms with it, I don't know Stella, we decided to wait and let you all have a surprise."

"You sure did that."

--

Don and Danny were in the courtyard garden with take out coffee's from the hospital café. They hadn't really spoken much since leaving the girls.

"So a boy and a girl ha?"

"It's amazing Dan, two weeks ago we were looking at weeks of intensive care, that was if they even survived. Laura's taken most of it in her stride, but there have been a couple of times ..."

"They kind of had a crazy introduction to this screwed world of ours. I'm surprised you let her go under-cover."

"We talked it all through, there wasn't an option Dan, you and Linds ever have one of your own you'd understand. All it took was for us to think about losing them and there was no question. ... The worst part was that the Feds insisted on keeping it off the grid, only Fraser knew. It was his idea I went too. We weren't allowed any contact with anyone. ... One thing it did, for the most part we were sat around in that dingy apartment, at least Laura got to put her feet up and rest, which was good with the way they were acting up."

"A bit feisty then?"

"She couldn't sleep at night for Kieran playing soccer with her ribs. Em ... you don't wanna know."

"They're cute kids though. Good job they got their mother's looks."

"Em's her Ma all through, but come-on Mess my boy is all me, ask Laura." They chuckled.

"Just pray he's got her brains then, I don't think we can cope with another you."

"Watch it. I can still revoke the godfather privileges."

"You wouldn't. ... Seriously, you guys did well. I know the undercover thing did a number on both of you. I'm just glad we found them and they're safe and where they belong. Stella's been keeping us updated, but how does it really feel now they're here?"

"Unbelievable, Laura was amazing, she even managed not to break my fingers in delivery. You hear all these horror stories, long labours, husbands with broken fingers where the wife crushes them, none of that, 6 hours and it was all over. She virtually walked it ... until Em decided that she didn't want to wait and arrived with the cord round her neck almost pulling the placenta with her."

"That why Laura was in ICU with blood transfusions?"

"Yeah, Em was lucky the doctor was ready for a problem, so she cut the cord as soon as she stuck her head out. ... I tell you though it was still an amazing moment, watching them arrive in this world. Finally meeting them, seeing them, knowing that part of me created them. It's fucking scary though, that we're responsible for them, that they've already been through so much and that now they're almost ready to go home. Laura's got it all under control. She seems to just know when something needs doing. I don't think I could do it all."

"Sure you can. I watched you upstairs with Emily, I tell you Flack, it's something I never thought I'd see, you with a family. Never saw you married either, but I guess when it's right you go for it."

"So what are you doing about you and Monroe?"

"I guess the jury's still out on that. She's still mad at me, but we're talking again."

"Dan you cheated on her, that's not an easy thing to forgive. I'm surprised she's even talking to you."

"So am I." They fell silent for a few minutes each contemplating their lives.

"I'd best get back, it'll be bath time soon."

"Flack the Daddy, you know it's taking a while to get used to."

"How do you think I feel? I'll tell you something though, I wouldn't change a thing."

* * *

_Sorry this took so long to post, I was having trouble with the Stella/Danny visit, so I hope you like how it turned out._


	23. How hard could it be ?

_**AN**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

**23. How hard could it be .... ?**

Laura watched the nurse easing Kieran into his car seat and secure the monitoring equipment and his straps. Don was holding Emily and watching as the monitor began to trace his heartbeat. A moment later the baby's oxygen reading appeared too as she secured the sensor around his thumb.

"He needs to stay there for twenty minutes on his own. If all the readings stay within normal ranges he'll be fine."

"What if they don't?" Asked Don as Laura hugged the baby's blanket for comfort.

"Then we take him out and he fails the test." The nurse answered matter of factly.

The parents watched anxiously as the minutes ticked by. They had reached the halfway point and things were apparently going well when Kieran decided he had been confined for long enough and began to fidget. The more he fidgeted the more he began to wind himself up and soon was providing them with a full blown screaming fit. His face was red and tears were streaming from his eyes. Laura and Don tried their best to talk him down from 6 feet away. They were not allowed any closer so they didn't interfere with the test. Laura looked at Don who was watching the figures on the monitor hit the amber lines. This wasn't going well, if he didn't calm down then he was going to hit the red marks and the test would be over and they would have to wait for it to be repeated. Laura gripped his arm tightly as she fought the urge to stop everything there and then.

"I know this is harsh, but it's for their own safety in the long run. Just a few more minutes." The nurse tried to console sympathetically. Laura glared at her.

"Harsh? It's inhumane, I have the option of consoling my child and ruining the test to take him home, or standing by and watch him torture himself. We don't even do this to criminals! There has got to be a better way!"

Don lay Emily in a crib at his side and wrapped his arms around Laura who buried her face in his chest as he began rubbing her back while he talked about the Rangers to his son. "Hey buddy, listen, I know it sucks, but we gotta do this, now you and me are gonna have a talk, OK well I'll talk and you listen. You're a bit young now but when you get bigger, you and me are gonna go see the Rangers and don't listen to anything uncle Danny says, the Rangers are the best ice hockey team there is. Hell, hockey's the best game. We're gonna have our own team, once you get bigger I'm gonna get you your own skates and you and me are gonna get out there and shoot some pucks."

Whether is was his tone or something else somehow Don reached his son and gradually he began to quieten and by the time the nurse gave him the thumbs up Laura was listening to the baby gurgling at his father. She smiled weakly as the nurse deposited him in her arms, his ordeal over.

"OK, he passed. He got pretty close to the wire, his oxygen level dropped dramatically down to 82 % with the screaming, but it's come back up nicely. Well done Dad." She informed them praising Don for how he talked to Kieran.

Laura looked at the baby in her arms and cooed to him as the nurse took Emily and strapped her in to her car seat and the monitors. Don tried to take Kieran but Laura refused to let him go. "I need to hold him." She said looking up with tears in her eyes. Don nodded and she looked back at Kieran, trying not to panic that Emily was going to do the same thing. "It's all over they won't be sticking all those things on you again today." She whispered to the baby in her arms.

Don watched as Emily's head rolled a little as she found a comfortable position then she let out a huge yawn, which made the monitor jump a little, but she seemed settled and the next moment her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

"See that? She's just like her Ma, nothing is gonna phase this kid." Don commented with a smile at Laura as he checked his watch. "Five minutes gone."

"Maybe not. Your son seems to be the jealous one. Need to break him of that habit."

"Nothing wrong with being jealous." He smirked raising his eyes at Laura.

"Just don't teach him too many of your bad habits." She chided, then looked at the baby in her arms. "Remember that K, you're Daddy's got a jealous streak too. Especially when it comes to me and your sister. But I know he doesn't mean anything by it, he's just protecting us. You have to learn that you just can't go all out psycho because of it."

"That a dig Kat?" Don growled, his eyes on the baby snoring, hunched in her car seat.

"I know how protective you get when the criminals start eyeing me up and what you want to do to them. You've done good to hold back the testosterone and let me do my job."

"Yeah at least I don't need to worry about that for a while." He sighed looking at his watch again and then at the monitor. He frowned when he noticed the bar edging lower. "Come on Em, show Kieran how to do this right, we want to take you home sweetie." He was relieved when she started and took a deep breath, letting the bar edged back in the right direction.

----

Stella opened the apartment door and lead the team inside. She issued a number of instructions then set about laying out the contents of the various bags they had brought with them. Sid took charge of the kitchen and soon had pots and pans bubbling on the stove as he cooked up a storm; enjoying his moment reliving his days as a chef.

Danny and Hawkes were charged with hanging the decorations around the room, which they did with relatively good grace until Danny managed to hit his finger with a hammer as they secured the banner.

Within a couple of hours Stella was satisfied with the results and declared their job done.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Asked Sid.

"Positive. Now let's go." She beamed as she ushered everyone out the door.

----

Don slid his key into the lock and quietly pushed the door open so as not to wake the sleeping infants curled up in their car seats which he and Laura were carrying. He put his keys down on the table by the door and lowered the baby changing bag to the floor from his shoulder before turning to go to the lounge.

"What the F--OW!?" Laura elbowed him in the ribs as he was about to let out an expletive at the sight of their apartment. "Bonasera you're dead!" He moaned as he looked around. He noticed the amused look on Laura's face. "You knew about this?" He asked waving an arm around as he carefully set the baby on the couch while he removed his jacket and helped Laura put her charge next to his.

"No, but you know Stella, I thought she was a little too insistent at wanting to know when we would get home." They looked around again. The apartment was almost like a fairy tale grotto, but decked out with pink and blue streamers and balloons and a big "Welcome Home" banner. "Someone's been cooking."

"Great I'm starving. I missed lunch with all those doctors meetings."

"You want to check out what's on the menu while I put them in the pram?"

"You need a hand?"

"Go sort your stomach, I think I can manage." Laura wandered down to the twins room and extracted the pram from it's dust cover and found that it had been made up ready for the twins. She smiled. Stella seemed to have thought of everything. She squeezed it through the doorway, thankful that some modifications to the apartment had been made by the previous owner, like wider than normal doorways.

She quickly settled both of the children into the pram by the window and let them sleep. As she finished her task Don emerged from the kitchen with two steaming plates of food and deposited them on the dining table.

"Sid's been showing off again. He left a note, there's enough food to last us a week!" Don chuckled.

"A week?"

"Freezer's stocked with meals for everyday and a few treats."

"Sometimes I wonder if he should have stuck with being a chef. It smells good." She conceded as she sat down.

They had barely taken a bite of their food when a snuffling sound emerged from the pram seconds before an all out scream. Laura started to get up.

"Stay, I'll get her, you eat."

He got up and extracted the squirming baby from the pram, talking to her as he carried her across the room. He had barely calmed her down and sat down with her in his arms when Kieran started. Laura looked at Don.

"You really have to break him of this habit." She sighed putting her fork down and moving to the pram. She quickly scooped up the infant and rocking him against her she slid back onto her chair. "Kieran!" She groaned as she realised why he wouldn't calm down like his sister had. "You have to learn not to want a clean diaper when we're eating!"

She stood up again and went to the door, hooking the changing bag almost expertly over her shoulder before taking him down the hallway to their bedroom.

Don looked at his daughter and smiled as she slept in his arms. It was such a surreal feeling. The rollercoaster ride at the hospital since their birth now mostly behind them. Both had been assessed thoroughly before being allowed home weeks earlier than anyone had predicted even 2 weeks ago and considering they still weren't officially due for two or three weeks, it was a miracle. He listened to Laura's voice as she talked to Kieran in the other room, not hearing what she was saying, but just following the tone and pitch. He resolved to give her some time to herself later during nap time, she had been pretty shaken up by Kieran's car seat test earlier and had been like a mother bear since, never letting the children out of her sight. He figured he could watch them safely for an hour so she could pamper herself a little. Make the most of the time he was at home, before she needed to do everything herself. Besides it would be good practice. There would be times when one of them would face dealing with both crying babies at the same time. Not something he relished the thought of, but one which would certainly be a reality. How hard could it be to watch them while they slept?

----

Laura emerged from the bathroom feeling relaxed and calm after the days events and completely unprepared for the sight which met her as she wrapped her favourite dressing gown around her and walked into the lounge.

The baby changing bag was upside down and the contents had been scattered across the room. A trail of talcum powder and footprints lead from the changing mat in the middle of the room to the kitchen and back. She began clearing up as she listened for the fall out. The apartment was quiet. She peered in the pram and found it empty now she was a little concerned.

She noted the car seats were still on the couch, so she left the clearing up and went in search of her family. Peering into the nursery she found it spotless still with the dust covers on the furniture. She closed the door and went to the guest bedroom. She opened the door cautiously and peered inside to find them all asleep on the bed. Don's arms protectively holding his children. She backed off quietly and went into the lounge to retrieve the camera.

She was proud of her David Bailey technique with the new digital camera they had bought a couple of months ago. She wasn't so sure that Don would agree with her, but it proved that his son was just like him. It was a photo she would cherish for a long time.

Leaving them to sleep she closed the door quietly and completed the clean-up task she had started a few minutes earlier.

* * *

_Sorry for the long delay. RL and my other story were demanding my time. I promise to reply to the reviews from the last chapter later._

_The twins are finally home. Not having been involved with premature babies I hope the Car Seat test sounds vaguely realistic, and thanks to BEG075 for the pointers that this came out of._


	24. Totally Responsible

_**Disclaimer**__: I don't own any of the CSI:NY Characters or any of the show's storylines that I may refer to from time to time, but the rest of the plot is mine. _

_AN: Finally I've wrestled something from the muse to produce this chapter, I'm sorry to keep everyone waiting so long. A glimpse into Flack life at home with twins._

**24. Totally Responsible**

She had just finished repacking the changing bag and cleaning up the footprints when she heard a noise in the hallway. Looking up she noticed Don creeping out of the bedroom, his short hair sticking up in spikes in all directions, his shirt hanging loose from his pants and with no shoes or socks.

He walked into the lounge and looked around, noticing that she was clearing up. "You didn't have to do that."

"What? Clear the debris from the nuclear fall out you seemed to have created while I was in the bath?"

"I was going to do it once they went back to sleep, you weren't supposed to-"

"It's alright. I'm done now. What happened?"

"You don't wanna know, trust me."

"You changed." She commented walking over to him.

"Emily decided to give me a present and your son- We just won't discuss that." He answered giving her a strange look as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Shirt and pants?" she asked eyeing him up and down and running her hand over his chest.

"One each. Next time you can change the little devils." He told her a serious look on his face. Laura smiled, he was rather brash about the twins, but she knew his real feelings, he just felt a little overwhelmed at times and needed to learn to adjust.

"You love them really."

"... Oh I do, but what they produce is gross." She giggled at the face he pulled and felt his arm tighten around her as he raised his free hand and caressed her cheek, brushing some talc from her face. "Their mother is a whole other ballgame, ..... She is just the most amazing person ever, and at the risk of sounding really cheesy, she's beautiful too." He offered as he tipped his head to kiss her.

Their lips had barely touched when a small cry sounded from the bedroom. She pulled back and he sighed. "I'll go." She whispered and turned away.

"Tell my son that it's not good to interrupt his father's business."

"You wish." She grinned and walked away. Over the baby monitor he could hear her talking to the baby as she scooped him up and cuddled him. A moment later she returned, he watched as she cradled the baby in her arms, still awed at the fact that they were there, that she had adapted so easily to motherhood and he was actually not as bad as he feared at the fatherly responsibilities. She raised her head and looked at him, aware that he had been watching her. "You OK?" she asked laying the now sleeping baby in the pram again. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her against him and resting his chin on her shoulder as they watched their son.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He mumbled in her ear.

"Don't sell yourself short Tiger. You're doing good too."

-----

Later that night, after Kieran's bath with him dressed for bed, Don had the baby in his arms and was circling the lounge as he coaxed him into sleeping, when there was a knock on the door. Still holding the baby he opened the door to be confronted by the rest of the team bearing presents. Stepping back he let them into the apartment. Stella turned to Mac and deposited her gift in his arms and reached for the baby.

"Going all broody there Stella?" Don commented as she cuddled the baby she had just taken from him.

"He's just so adorable." She cooed as she stroked a finger delicately across his cheek before letting him grab her finger.

"Yeah, for you maybe, round all of us he's insanely jealous. I can't even talk to my wife without him interrupting."

"What's that Flack, he stopping you from getting some?" Teased Danny.

"Like that's even possible right now, I can't remember the last time." Don moaned.

"I'm sure things will settle down soon. Once they get into a routine." Lindsay offered soothingly as she patted his arm.

They all moved into the lounge as Laura joined them with Emily cradled against her shoulder. "Hi, we didn't expect to see you all tonight." She greeted. Lindsay went to take the baby, but Laura handed her to Don. "Sorry Linds, she needs feeding and she won't let anyone else do it. I'm sure Daddy here will be more than happy to give her up after."

"So you got yourself a Daddy's girl then." Danny commented with a big grin. "How hard's that going to be when she comes home with the local scumbag?"

"Messer! Watch your mouth. Emi's going to be a good girl and do just like her Daddy tells her, aren't you sweetie?" Don replied looking first at Danny before directing his attention to his daughter snuggled comfortably in his arms.

"Think she'll listen?" Asked Mac with a cheeky grin.

"I doubt it, she's probably going to send him grey before he's 40 by winding him up the wrong way and challenging everything he says and you know what he'll bitch and moan about it, but he'll let her do it anyway because she has him twisted round her little finger." Laura told them as she returned from the kitchen with two bottles and cloths, she handed one set to Stella who had taken a seat on the couch with Kieran, then she lay the cloth over Don's shoulder and gave him Emily's bottle. "You don't all have to stand around, grab a seat and I'll get some drinks."

"That's Ok, we came prepared, we just need glasses." Hawkes advised as he held up two large carrier bags.

"Does anyone want anything to eat? I could probably find some snacks." Laura offered as she headed for the kitchen.

"We got it covered, we ordered a ton of Pizzas on the way over, they should be here in about 10 minutes." Danny called after her. Emily jumped in Don's arms and dropped the bottle letting out a small squeaking sound.

"Voice Danny, you made her jump." Chastised Lindsay, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from Don a little.

"So you guys are set for the night then?" Asked Don looking at them all as he expertly turned his daughter to his shoulder and rubbed her back where he was greeted with a rather loud burp.

"Say Don looks like you've soon got the hang of that." Hawkes praised.

"He's got the hang of more than that. Just wait for her to puke down his back." Laura giggled as she returned to the lounge with a tray of identical glasses which she set on the coffee table. Everyone laughed. Don glared at a few of them.

"Don't go there Kat, she's already got about 3 shirts today and she's only been home around 6 hours."

"Not fair, you can't blame her for you trying to eat breakfast when she wanted to play or for the time you got clever and decided not to use the cloth."

"O-K, my fault that one, but she's still one up."

Emily let out a wail letting everyone know she was still hungry and not to be outdone Kieran dropped his bottle and joined in. Laura turned her attention to her husband and daughter while Stella, almost expertly, shushed Kieran.

"Give her the rest of the bottle Don, don't tease her." Laura instructed and he lay Emily back in his arm and coaxed the bottle into her mouth and a moment later peace was restored as she sucked noisily.

"So how is it to be home really?" Asked Mac, taking a seat at Stella's elbow on the arm of the sofa.

"Strange, we've barely been here in a month, and now to be here all the time it'll take a little getting used to, as well as having them home. It's a little freaky to know you're totally responsible for them."

"I'll tell you guys, she is a freakin' amazin' mum. She just took to it straight off." Added Don.

"You don't look to be doing too bad yourself, there." Hawkes added watching Don as he still cradled the baby in his arms and looking so natural with it.

"So the big bad homicide detective has gone all soft?" Interjected Danny trying to wind up his friend, who merely glared at him for a moment before answering.

"Never, I just leave him at the door now when I get home."

"Something we agreed on a while ago to stop us talking shop every time we're together." Added Laura as the doorbell rang.

"Fooood, I'm starving." groaned Danny reaching in his pocket for his wallet as he headed to the door.

The sound of voices was followed a few moments later by the entrance of Sid and Adam bearing more gifts, which they added to the pile which now littered the dining table. Danny headed straight for the kitchen following Laura, to set everything out.

Emily let out a big sigh as she gulped the last of her bottle and Don set it aside and turned her onto his shoulder again, where she promptly burped and was sick down his sleeve, much to Adam's amusement.

"Kid I swear you're trying to kill the washer with all this laundry you're creating." He moaned at her, Lindsay, dying to have a cuddle with one of the babies came to his rescue. "That's all you're getting 'til later so you'd better not think of screaming the place down for more. The bottle's empty."

Lindsay took the baby from him. "Ignore your daddy he's a grump, come to Auntie Lindsay and have a cuddle." Taking the still clean cloth with her from Don's shoulder she joined Stella on the sofa.

"Well I guess I'll just uh, go get changed, again." Don offered and disappeared to the bedroom, leaving the guys chuckling at the bid gruff detective whinging about his daughter throwing up on him, while they imagined they'd cope better. Only Sid showed any sign of sympathy having experienced the same type of situations with his own girls as babies.

The evening wore on with endless chatter among the team, cooing and gushing over the babies and sharing of presents with Don and Laura. After everyone had left Don collected the rubbish and disposed of it, cleared the lounge of the rest of the evening's debris, then he moved to help settle the twins, finding Laura pacing their bedroom with Emily screaming in her arms. Looking around for their son she indicated across the hall, so he moved to check on things. For once the jealous boy was sound asleep, oblivious to the screams his sister was giving off across the hall. Don closed the door and returned to the bedroom, carefully removing the screaming child from her mothers arms and propping her on his shoulder.

"Hey sweetheart, it's ok, I've got you, everything is OK." With her propped on his shoulder he rubbed her back.

"She's been like that for 5 minutes, I think she's got wind. Kieran OK?"

"He's fine, fast asleep. First time I've known him not to out scream his sister."

"I hoped that would happen, it's why I brought her in here." Laura couldn't repress a yawn and Don looked at her carefully as he paced around their bedroom, Emily still screaming. He paused as he stopped in front of her and stroked her hair resting his hand on the back of her neck.

"It's been a long day, why don't you get some sleep, I'll take her in the other room for a bit."

"I can't rest while she's screaming," Laura ran her hand over the baby's head trying to sooth her.

"Kat, humour me, I'm fine, you should get some sleep, Kieran's gonna be awake in a few hours for a feed and as much as I'd love to oblige he'll need his mom." He watched her look uncertainly between him and the baby. "We're in this together babe, I can handle it. Get some rest."

Reluctantly she nodded and kissed him and then stroked Emily's sweaty head again before kissing her too. "She's a bit warm. It'll be the screaming. You sure about this?"

"I got her, you take care of yourself. You hear me?"

"Yeah, .. Thanks."

"Don't thank me, it's my job."

"Night Guys, Em be good for Daddy." She stroked the crying baby one more time and Don turned and left the room, the noise quickly disappearing down the hall. Laura crawled onto the bed and forgot about everything.

Don paced the room for some time as he rocked the screaming baby, until she cried herself to sleep.

------

Wailing broke through the fuzz Laura felt she had for a brain and she dragged herself out of bed and crept across the hall. Emily was kicking her arms and legs wildly as her mum peered over the side of the crib. Mumbling to her daughter she lifted her out and sat in the rocking chair letting her daughter feed. Relaxing with her Emily she was finding it hard not to fall asleep, this had been her routine every night for the last week and she was struggling to cope, it seemed as fast as she finished midnight feeds she started the night-time ones. She was just completely exhausted and couldn't focus on anything. She was fine during the day, but the nights were getting to her, managing the almost constant feeding schedule demanded by her children. With Emily still feeding when Kieran woke up she tried to move her to get to her brother, but the little girl was having none of it. Laura leaned her head back against the chair as Emily fed hungrily. Kieran's cries becoming louder, but there was nothing she could do. The tears began to flow.

"Kat?" She never heard her name. "Hey, sweetheart, are you alright?" Don's hand on her head finally drew her attention.

"I can't do this anymore, ... I need to sleep, but they won't let me." She didn't care that she was whining. His soothing hand wiped away her tears.

"Alright, I'm gonna take Kieran through to the lounge, then I'm coming back for Em and you are going to bed-"

"I can't, Em hasn't finished yet and I have to feed Kieran."

"You're exhausted, I'm taking over-"

"But they need me." She whined again as he stroked her hair again and crouched down to her level.

"Not tonight, they can have bottles tonight and when you've had some sleep we'll work out a better routine. You can't keep this up babe, we need to get you straight before I go back to work."

Too tired to argue anymore she nodded and he quickly removed a screaming Kieran from the room.

* * *

_Sorry for the long gap with this, having written half the chapter the muse totally deserted me. Having almost reached the end of the story it's more than a little inconvenient, so I've taken charge and issued my orders so hopefully I'll have it wrapped up soon._


End file.
